The Alpha's Mate
by lemousse
Summary: (UP) Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa menjadi mate dari pemimpin sebuah wolf pack adalah hal yang mudah. Maka inilah Zhang Yixing, dengan segala takdirnya sebagai mate dari The Alpha. / "ini tampaknya kejam untuk Yixing, tapi ia tahu bahwa ini adalah resiko menjadi mate The Alpha,"/"Haruskah ia melakukannya?"/ (*) Sulay/ wolf!au/warning inside; beware of the angst.
1. Bab 1: Prolog

Zhang Yixing selalu menganggap dirinya biasa saja.

Yixing merasa bahwa ia hanyalah _hybrid_ berumur 20 tahun dengan status omega pada umumnya.

.

Tak ada yang spesial.

.

Yixing mengecap wajahnya tak se- _attractive_ itu. Jika bicara mengenai paras yang cantik, Luhan, kakak kandungnya yang juga merupakan omega, menurutnya, jauh lebih unggul.

Hal itu cukup dibuktikan oleh banyaknya alpha yang tertarik, mengerling, dan sekedar mencuri pandang saat ada kesempatan—lagipula, siapa yang tidak terjerat saat mata mereka terjatuh pada Luhan dan segala pesonanya?

Sampai akhirnya datanglah Wu Yifan, seorang alpha yang akhirnnya membubuhkan klaimnya di sisi leher Luhan semenjak setahun yang lalu. Memberi peringatan kepada siapapun bahwa Luhan adalah properti-nya, mate-nya, dan bagi siapapun yang hendak mendapatkan Luhan haruslah melangkahi mayatnya terlebih dahulu.

Jelas ia kalah telak dengan kakaknya yang punya paras seindah itu, Yixing sudah mengakuinya sejak dulu dan ia tidak merasa keberatan atau minder sekalipun. Ia juga bukan omega yang lembut, penurut dan konservatif seperti kakaknya.

Dengan gayanya yang cuek dan pecicilan ( _ini kata Yifan_ ), beberapa orang sering mempersepsikan Yixing sebagai seorang beta, dan bukan omega. Yixing sudah terbiasa, bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun begitu. Mereka begitu membanggakan Luhan, dan terkadang mereka seolah melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki putra kedua.

Bicara soal kemampuan, Yixing juga merasa ia tidak sespesial itu.

Ia biasa. Regular. Standar. Rata-rata.

Walau banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang penari yang luar biasa, Yixing tidak pernah merasa demikian. Menurutnya, banyak juga omega lain yang bisa menari lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak punya kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Seperti kata orang— _introvert_ , tertutup dan membosankan.

Ia lebih memilih membersihkan rumah daripada _hangout_ bersama teman-teman, lebih memilih belajar daripada pergi ke klub saat malam, lebih memilih menyendiri di sudut tak terjamah perpustakaan daripada berkumpul menggosipkan orang.

Yixing hanya berada di rata-rata—biasa, normal.

.

Ia hanyalah seorang... _Zhang Yixing._

.

Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, saat akhirnya ia harus menemui takdirnya, menjadi seorang _mate_ dari _The Alpha._

* * *

.

 **The Alpha's Mate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1.**

 **.**

main pair: Suho/Lay

Disclaimer: Karakter yang digunakan bukan milik saya.

 **warning:** wolf!au, omega!verse, boyslove, menye, minim dialog, _possible mpreg._

.

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

.

Ia ingat ia bertemu _takdirnya_ , di pesta ulang tahun Luhan yang ke 22.

.

Yixing sebenarnya bukan tipe yang suka berada diantara kerumunan, terutama kerumunan pesta yang pasti akan berisik sekali. Yixing dari dulu memang selalu mengidam-idamkan ketenangan.

Tapi mana mungkin kan, ia tidak muncul di acara ulang tahun kakaknya sendiri? Lagipula, pesta ulangtahun kakaknya kali ini mengusung tema pesta topeng, jadi Yixing merasa bersyukur ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan diri dari kerumunan. _Sempurna._

Maka dalam balutan setelan jas berwarna putih, sebuah topeng berwarna senada yang menutupi hidung dan matanya, Yixing melangkah dan mengedarkan pandang. Setelah acara potong kue beberapa saat yang lalu, orang-orang yang mengelilingi Luhan di tengah ruangan langsung berpencar hingga ke segala sudut ruangan, melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Yixing menemukan kakaknya itu tengah berada dalam dekapan Alpha-nya di atas lantai dansa, berbagi senyuman dan bergerak luwes diiringi oleh musik bertempo lambat yang mengalun.

Pasangan itu meraih atensi banyak orang, beberapa diantaranya menatap dengan kagum, sebagian menatap dengan sorot iri. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan Wufan-Luhan adalah pasangan idaman, omega yang cantik dengan alpha-nya yang kuat dan tampan. Pasangan _hybrid_ itu bagai cerita romansa yang indah dari negeri dongeng, kisah mereka bagai sebuah lagu cinta-yang selalu diinginkan banyak orang.

Yixing bahagia untuk kakaknya. Luhan sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, sekarang ia hanya perlu memikirkan dirinya, terkadang bertanya-tanya kapan gilirannya tiba.

Yixing selalu berharap bahwa ia memiliki seorang pasangan yang akan menerima dirinya, segala kurang dan lebihnya, tidak penting apakah ia beta atau alpha, seberapa tinggi kedudukannya _—itu bukan masalah._

Selama ia bisa menerima Yixing apa adanya, ia yakin ia akan bahagia. Ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kisah cinta sederhana yang akan ia rajut bersama pasangannya nanti, tanpa ekspektasi yang muluk-muluk.

Yixing membawa bibir gelas champagne yang tinggal setengah itu ke bibirnya. Ia tegak minuman itu hingga tandas, dahinya mengernyit karena sensasi panas yang membakar kerongkongannya kala itu juga. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menetralisir perasaan gelisah yang melanda, entah kenapa.

Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan—lebih cepat seiring waktu berjalan, kerongkongannya serasa terus-terusan mengering-walau ia sudah beberapa kali berusaha membasahinya dengan _champagne_ dan air liurnya—atau tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba mulai merasakan panas yang lama-kelamaan membuatnya gerah.

Yixing menyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin ini semua adalah efek tak langsung dari alkohol yang terkandung di _champagne_ yang ia konsumsi ke tubuhnya, tapi ia baru menyadari, jika ia mulai mengalami hal-hal aneh itu semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini.

.

Ini... _aneh._

 _._

Yixing tahu ia butuh jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya.

Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa jawabannya itu akan datang secepat ini—saat ia mendongakan kepala dan meluruskan pandangan, menuntunnya tepat pada seorang lelaki dalam balutan jas abu-abu di seberang ruangan, bercengkrama bersama para koleganya, para alpha.

Ketika lelaki itu menolehkan kepala, manik Yixing tepat bersitatap dengannya.

Pandangan mereka mengunci satu sama lainnya, ingin berpaling pun rasanya tak bisa.

Dan detik berikutnya, waktu seolah berhenti bergerak.

Yixing bisa melihat _posture_ tubuh lelaki itu berubah kaku, cengkramannya pada gelas rampingnya mengerat. Yixing gemetar.

Semua reaksi ini—kini Yixing mengerti.

Ia tidak bodoh, ia pernah membaca buku sejarah _wolf hybrid_ di suatu siang yang terik di hari sabtu, di sudut bilik perpustakaan. Tentang bagaimana seorang _wolf hybrid_ yang akhirnya bertemu dengan pasangan sehidup mati mereka, _Mate._

Apa yang Yixing rasakan saat ini benar-benar persis dengan yang digambarkan dalam lembaran buku itu-jantung yang berdebar menggila, tubuh yang memanas, nafas tak beraturan, tubuh yang gemetar tak terkendali—itu adalah reaksi fisiologis seorang _wolf hybrid_ ketika mereka bertemu dengan mate sejati mereka.

Yixing tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mendapati kenyataan jika lelaki di seberangan ruangan itu adalah mate- _nya._

 _._

Takdirnya.

.

 _Hidupnya..._

 _._

Bau menyenangkan yang begitu kuat menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Matanya membulat seiring detik berlalu, bau penuh dominasi itu menyegap penciumannya hingga membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Bau seorang alpha. Namun bukan sekedar alpha.

.

Dialah _The Alpha._

.

Pemimpin dari sebuah _wolf pack._ Alpha dari sekumpulan alpha.

.

Yixing mengamati bagaimana _The Alpha_ itu menegak habis cairan kemerahan di gelasnya, kemudian meletakan gelas kosong itu ke meja. Sorot tajamnya yang khas seorang alpha, masih terkunci dengan miliknya.

Yixing menegak ludah.

Ia tahu, _ia tidak siap._

Pria di seberang itu menggumamkan sesuatu, mungkin meminta ijin pada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Yixing dibuat terkesiap saat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, pelan namun pasti dalam setiap langkahnya, menuju ke tempat Yixing berdiri sekarang. Lelaki itu memiliki postur sedang, tidak seperti Yifan yang tinggi menjulang.

Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka jika ia adalah _The Alpha,_ namun aura dominasi yang menguar dari tubuhnya tidak bisa membohongi _wolf_ manapun yang mencium aromanya.

Yixing tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kala lelaki itu kini tepat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Ia masih _shock,_ masih bergulat dengan kenyataan bahwa ia Zhang Yixing, adalah _mate_ dari seorang The Alpha.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Pasti ada kesalahan. Oh, Tuhan—_

Yixing beranikan diri mendongak, walau tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat. Ia tahu jika bau dominan The Alpha akan membuat seorang omega, bahkan alpha sekalipun, takut dan tunduk secara otomatis.

Namun bau ini jugalah yang anehnya, membuat Yixing merasa aman dan nyaman. Membuat Yixing ingin berada dalam dekapnya dan berharap tak pernah ia lepaskan. Kedua bola mata mereka beradu pandang, Yixing bersumpah seolah ada aliran listrik tak kasat mata yang tercipta dari sana.

Yixing bisa melihat iris dibalik topeng hitam legam itu berubah menjadi kemerahan, dan ia juga yakin irisnya sendiri sudah berubah keemasan. Sebuah reaksi lain ketika kau menemukan _the one—_ pendamping sehidup semati seorang _wolf hybrid._

Lelaki itu mengulurkan telapak tangan. Suaranya mengalun sempurna, seperti sebuah melodi orkestra ketika ia bertanya—

"Berdansa denganku?" Ia lantas tersenyum. Senyumnya—indah, menghangatkan. Yixing menyukainya.

Dalam diam Yixing menyambut uluran tangannya, dan mereka pun berjalan ke lantai dansa. Yixing bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata mengikuti setiap pergerakan mereka berdua. Ia takut, namun pria di depannya tampak tak ambil pusing.

Sang _The Alpha_ membiarkan satu tangannya tergenggam di sela jemarinya, tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara Yixing menempatkan tangannya ke bahunya yang tegap.

Detik kala musik mengalir, dan mereka membiarkan diri mereka terhanyut. Di pertengahan lagu, ia bisa mendengar sang Alpha berbisik dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menghangatkan sanubari Yixing,

"Siapa namamu?"

"Z-zhang..." Yixing menarik nafas, berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, "Zhang Yixing, kau?"

Sang pemimpin Alpha tersenyum, "Aku Joonmyun, Kim Joonmyun."

 _-Kim Joonmyun,_

Yixing menyukai bagaimana nama itu terkecap di lidahnya.

Joonmyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan telinga Yixing, berbisik disana. Nafasnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan kulit Yixing, membuat bulu romanya meremang.

Suaranya berubah berat, dominan dan posesif saat ia berkata,

.

"Mate..." desahnya parau namun begiju jelas, berdengung di telinga.

.

 _"Milikku..."_

.

Tubuh Yixing makin gemetar, mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh. Semua reaksi ini mengubah dirinya yang biasanya suka membangkang, menjadi omega submisif.

Yixing membenci dirinya, otak dan hatinya tidak saling bekerja sama, ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin lari dari semua ini, tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang lain yang justru ingin berada dalam kungkungan nyaman sang _The Alpha._

Gejolak pikirannya terhenti, kala Yixing merasakan nafas pria itu lalu berubah makin memburu, dan bibir yang kemudian mengecup lehernya lama.

.

Yixing menutup mata.

Kecupan di lehernya itu seolah mengunci takdir mereka.

.

... takdir mereka sebagai _soulmates._

 _._

 _._

 **ooOOoo**

Kedua orangtuanya senang bukan main.

Ayahnya langsung memeluknya erat dan Ibunya menangis haru,mengetahui bahwa putra mereka adalah _mate_ seorang _The Alpha_.

 _The Alpha_ yang berada di posisi hierarki puncak, status paling dihormati kawanan _wolf hybrid_. Secara tidak langsung, keluarga Zhang juga akan merangkak menjadi keluarga yang terpandang.

Mereka dan sanak keluarganya begitu antusias menyambut kabar ini. Jujur, Yixing bahkan baru pertama kali melihat Ayahnya menatap dengan binar sebangga itu pada dirinya. Yixing tidak tahu harus menyikapi bagaimana, yang ia tahu ia belumlah siap.

Kedua orangtuanya memaksa Yixing dan Joonmyun berbagi kamar yang sama, menjadi skakmat bagi Yixing yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menghindari Alpha-nya itu. Saat makan malam, saat sarapan, saat berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya, setiap Yixing menangkap Joonmyun berada terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Yixing akan selalu kabur, menjauh dari pendamping hidupnya itu, sejauh yang ia biasa.

Ia benar-benar tidak siap, bahkan untuk sekedar berbagi ranjang dengan _mate-_ nya itu.

Bukan berarti Joonmyun adalah _mate_ yang buruk. Ia memiliki pribadi yang luar biasa. Berkebalikan dari stretotipnya mengenai alpha yang suka semena-mena, Joonmyun justru bersikap manis, sopan, dan murah senyum.

Dan parasnya, _oh ayolah,_ pesona seorang Kim Joonmyun tidak perlu lagi diragukan. Ia adalah seorang alpha yang tampan, dengan dagu yang tegas. Walau berpostur sedang, ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang kharismatik. Yixing sudah melihat wujud serigala pasangannya itu. Berbeda dari tubuh manusianya, serigala Joonmyun berpostur tinggi, besar. Matanya merah menyala dengan coat bulu berwarna hitam pekat yang indah, menjadi pelengkap yang cocok bagi serigala Yixing yang berbulu seputih salju. Ia adalah seorang _mate_ yang sempurna, sebenarnya.

.

Yixing yang salah.

Yixing yang pengecut.

Yixing yang hanya takut akan segala tanggung jawab yang akan dibebankan pada dirinya karena menjadi pendamping Joonmyun.

.

Yixing hanya takut, _ia jatuh cinta._

 _._

Joonmyun tampak mengerti. Ia dengan nadanya yang hangat selalu berusaha mengerti Yixing. Bahkan ia yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan Yixing perihal berbagi ranjang, menawarkan diri untuk tidur di sofa saja, tapi Yixing tidak membiarkannya.

Yang benar saja. Bisa mati digantung oleh Ayahnya karena membuat seorang The Alpha tidur di sofa.

Yixing melenguh, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Tidurnya yang nyaman dipaksa berhenti karena ia mulai merasakan panas yang seolah membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Yixing mencoba bangkit, tapi rasanya tidak mampu. Tubuhnya sangat sulit untuk digerakan, berubah kaku seketika. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanya _panas, panas, dan panas._

Ia membuang selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya, meringkuk dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Tubuhnya menjerit ingin disentuh, terutama di area diantara kedua kakinya.

Sentuh.

Sentuh.

Sentuh. Alpha.

 ** _ALPHA!_ **

_Tolong..._

Serigala omega di dalam tubuhnya melonglong, mengemis. _Merintih._

Permukaan kulitnya sudah dihiasi peluh. Tubuhnya semakin gerah dan Yixing hanya bisa mengerang pasrah.

Ia menarikan telapak tangannya di sisi tubuhnya tapi sensasi panas itu tidak hilang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana sumbernya, yang ia tahu bahwa ia ingin sensasi panas ini berakhir sekarang jug. Yixing tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia takut, ia takut ternyata ia mengalami...

Diantara erangan demi erangan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Yixing apa kau- _fuck._ "

Yixing dengan tubuh masih bergetar, mencoba menolehkan kepala. Menemuka Joonmyun dengan kedua bola mata membulat dan kedua tangan menutup ujung hidungnya di bawah ambang pintu. Yixing bisa merasakan tubuhnya makin menjadi.

Bau dominan The Alpha yang menguar dari tubuh Joonmyun membuat _pheremones_ -nya makin menggila.

"J-joonmyun,"

 _Adam apple-_ nya naik turun, Joonmyun menegak ludah. Ia menarik nafas sebelum memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam, mendekati mate-nya yang meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan tubuh gemetar, tampak begitu menderita.

Saat akan disentuh, Yixing menjauh cepat-cepat dan menggeram. Gigi taringnya muncul ke permukaan dan menatap Joonmyun nyalang.

Joonmyun hanya bisa membulatkan mata, terhenyak.

Melihat ekpresi terkejut alphanya, Yixing menundukan wajah. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada _mate_ -nya. Alphanya yang juga merupakan The Alpha. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti malu sekali dengan kelakuannya yang tidak tau tata krama. Joonmyun pasti kecewa sekali punya mate barbar seperti dirinya-

"Hei, tidak apa apa..."

Sesuatu merambat ke bawah dagunya, membuatnya terdongak. Tanpa diduga Joonmyun justru menatapnya lembut, tak ada sedikitpun sorot kemarahan disana, irisnya yang tadi memerah berubah kehitaman lagi.

"J-joonmyun..."

"Ssssh, _it's okay,"_

"J-joon...argh... mhhh...aku-aku..."

 _Shit,_ suara desah dan erangan Yixing sama sekali tidak membantu masalah yang muncul di bawah sana. Ia bawa telapak tangannya, mengusap sisi tubuh Yixing untuk membuatnya tenang. "Hussst, tenanglah..."

Sentuhan Joonmyun di kedua sisi tubuhnya seolah mampu menetralkan rasa panas yang sedari tadi mencekiknya. Sentuhannya sungguh menyenangkan. Yixing butuh lagi. _Lagi. Lagi. Lagi._

"Kau mengalami _heat_ , Xing."

Yixing menutup matanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Hal yang dihindarinya akhirnya terjadi juga.

Memang ia tahu hukum alam yang berlaku bagi kaum mereka. Biasanya seorang serigala omega akan mengalami heat di usianya yang telah mencapai 17 tahun. Tapi ada juga serigala omega yang mendapat heat terlambat, Yixing salah satunya. Dan ia merasa bersyukur akan itu. Tapi ia juga tahu, bahwa heat akan muncul dengan sendirinya ketika mate omega itu akhirnya datang. Bau seorang alpha akan mendorong masa heat itu menghampiri sang omega, menunggu untuk di klaim secara resmi oleh sang Alpha.

"Yixing..." panggil Joonmyeon dengan suaranya yang mulai serak, menahan nafsu birahi yang hendak menggedor keluar. "Apa... apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Yixing takut dan Joonmyun mengerti hal itu. Dan terkejutnya Yixing saat Joonmyun begitu lembut memandangnya, memperlakukannya. Walau ia adalah seorang _The Alpha_. Seorang _wolf_ yang terkenal akan rasa dominasi hebat dan tidak mau kalah mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak siap, kita tidak harus melakukannya."

Hati Yixing berdesir dan menghangat mendengar suara Joonmyun yang begitu halus, penuh pengertian di telinganya. Joonmyun bersikap terlalu baik padanya, sedang yang Yixing lakukan justru terus-terusan menghindarinya. Ia sunggu _mate_ yang tidak tahu diri. Tidak tahu rasa terima kasih.

 _Tidak berguna._

"A-aku..." ia menutup matanya, menarik nafas panjang, "A-aku...siap,"

Yixing tahu ia membohongi dirinya sendiri, tapi Yixing sadar, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan melawan takdirnya. Seperti merasakan kegelisahan Yixing, Joonmyun membawa telapak tangannya ke pipinya dan membuat Yixing menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Sorot mata The Alpha itu tenang, penuh afeksi tapi tegas, membuat Yixing makin tercekat.

"Tidak, Yixing. Aku tahu kau belum-"

"Aku siap," Yixing menjawab mantap. "Klaim aku," ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga Joonmyun, ".. _.My Alpha,"_

Iris mata Joonmyun berubah merah dalam sepersekian detik. Ia menggeram di bawah nafasnya, berkata dengan suaranya yang rendah, parau dan penuh nafsu, "...Kau yakin?"

Yixing mengangguk, pelan tapi pasti.

.

Dan sepasang bibir yang melumat bibirnya agresif, menjadi pengantar malam yang panjang dan liar bagi mereka berdua.

.

Menjerit, saat akhirnya Joonmyun melesakan taringnya di perpotongan lehernya, menandai Yixing sebagai mate seorang Kim Joonmyun.

.

Miliknya, _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **notes;** Yeyyy, bisa juga akhirnya bikin sulay wolf!au. ini bakal jadi _semacam drabbles (((kind of))))_ yang berhubungan satu dengan lainnya, yang menceritakan Yixing dengan perannya sebagai mate The Alpha XD. Gatau kenapa aku selalu suka ff wolf!au dimana Junmen yang jadi pemimpin packnya, haha. Oh dan masing-masing drabble kayaknya sih alur waktunya bakal urut.

Udah gitu aja, gak penting sebenarnya **. Mind to Review, manteman?** Kalau mau memberi masukan atau celaan, silahkan ^^ karena penulis tanpa pembaca bukanlah apa apa, hehe. Makasih banyakkkkk /bow


	2. Bab 2

.

 **The Alpha's Mate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 2  
**

 **.**

main pair: Suho/Lay

Disclaimer: Karakter yang digunakan bukan milik saya.

 **warning:** wolf!au, omega!verse, boyslove, menye, minim dialog, **MPREG**

 **Naik ke rate M**

 _._

 _ **Notes: Btw aku gak jadi bikin ini drabble wkwk, maaf ya plin plan. Jadi ini berlanjut ya, aku dah nemu plotnya ;") semoga tetep suka.** _

Oh ya ini ada sedikit glosarium;

 **The Alpha:** posisi tertinggi dari hierarki serigala. Alpha dari para alpha (yang memimpin pack) Memiliki tubh serigala tinggi besar, bermata merah, dan yang paling kuat. Biasanya mereka sangat dominan, haus kuasa, dan tidak mau kalah. The Alpha selalu laki-laki. Mate the alpha bisa omega atau beta.

 **Alpha:** posisi tepat dibawah the Alpha. Sifat mereka hampir sama seperti The Alpha, namun mereka akan tunduk dengan perintah The Alpha. Alpha bisa laki-laki bisa perempuan. Mate mereka bisa omega/beta. Bola mata mereka berwarna abu-abu.

 **Beta:** posisi di bawah Alpha, mereka biasanya jadi tangan kanan Alpha. Pintar dalam menyusun strategi penyerangan, biasanya bertugas dalam perburuan, lebih sabar ketimbang the alpha/alpha. Bisa laki-laki dan perempuan. Mate mereka bisa omega/the alpha/alpha. Beta perempuan bisa mengandung, namun tidak untuk beta laki-laki. Bola mata serigala mereka berwarna biru terang.

 **Omega:** posisi paling lemah. Mereka biasanya submisif, lembut, dan penurut. Mereka paling sering diremehkan oleh posisi lain karena kedudukan mereka yang lemah. Kelebihan mereka adalah mereka bisa mengandung, bisa laki-laki atau perempuan. Bola mata serigala mereka berwarna keemasan.

 **Wolf hybrid** : manusia yang bisa berubah wujud ke serigala.

 **Wolf pack:** sekumpulan/kawanan pack, biasanya ada satu Alpha yang menjadi pemimpin.

 **Heat:** masa dimana sang omega akhirnya memasuki masa subur (bisa dibuahi). Biasanya muncul saat omega telah mencapai umur 17 tahun, namun ada beberapa omega yang mengalami heat terlambat, namun kehadiran pasangan mereka akan mendorong hormon mereka untuk akhirnya mengalami heat. Kayak haid sih ya XD wkwkwk.

 **Mate:** pasangan sejati wolf. Hanya satu seumur hidup.

 **Soulmates:** sepasang mates. Saat bertemu, mereka akan merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta secara langsung.

.

.

.

 **ooOOoo**

Yixing tahu seharusnya ia sarapan di kamar saja hari ini.

Meskipun ia dan dan Joonmyun mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari ibu dan anggota packnya yang lain. Menanyainya ini-itu dengan nada penuh perhatian dan kelembutan, menyiapkan piring porselen untuknya dan menyuguhkan menu sarapan kesukaan Yixing dengan telaten. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia diperlakukan bak raja seperti ini.

Ini adalah kali yang pertama, dan sejujurnya Yixing menyukainya.

Namun ia membenci sorot menyebalkan yang anggota packnya lemparkan padanya, sepanjang ia berjalan dari kamar menuju kesini. Mungkin diam-diam mereka menyadari cara jalannya yang sedikit aneh—well, pincang, karena _damn—ini masih sakit, tahu._ Atau mungkin mereka melihat leher Yixing yang hampir tujuh persen tertutupi oleh bercak ungu hasil karya Joonmyeon semalam.

Yixing bisa merasakan sensasi panas yang masih terasa membakar di kulit lehernya, tempat dimana Joonmyeon menyematkan tanda kepemilikan resminya atas Yixing disana.

Tanda itu menjadi pengingat Yixing akan kegiatan mereka semalam suntuk di atas ranjang. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat detail demi detail saat Joonmyeon melesakan taringnya di perpotongan lehernya, rasa sakit yang kemudian berubah menjadi nikmat adiktif yang luar biasa.

Meski Joonmyun bersikap manis, tapi ketika berada di atas ranjang, sisi _The Alpha_ -nya langsung menggedor keluar.

Posesif, dominan, tak mau dikalahkan.

Mencengkram kedua tangan Yixing di sisi kepala, menggeram penuh kuasa di atas tubuhnya.

Ia dengan beringas membubuhkan gigitan- gigitan yang menuntut kepemilikan, menyapukan lidahnya di sepanjang kulit tubuh Yixing yang terekspos udara malam. Bergerak dengan penuh kekuatan, memuaskan kumpulan kenikmatan Yixing di _dalam sana._

Walaupun Joonmyun melakukan permainan kasar, tubuh Yixing justru berenang dalam euforia.

Entahlah, ia merasa bahwa dirinya semacam _freak_ yang sebenarnya punya _dirty kink_ yang terpendam— _ah, shit._

Yixing menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat untuk menghilangkan fantasi terkutuk yang bisa-bisanya mampir di kepalanya. Satu tangannya bergerak ke lehernya, menyentuh tanda kepemilikan itu yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah tato, berbentuk unicorn dengan tanduk yang tampak layaknya tetesan air.

Yixing memutar akal, berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan melingkarkan syal disana, berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia merasa kedinginan jadi ia mengenakannya. Tapi tidak akan ada orang bodoh yang percaya alasannya.

Ini adalah bulan Juni, musim panas. Terik matahari sedang panas-panasnya menyengat. Orang macam apa yang mengenakan syal di musim panas yang gerah seperti ini selain Yixing seorang, huh?

Ia tak bisa menahan delikan tidak terima yang ia layangkan pada orang-orang di sepanjang meja makan-yang masih saja betah menggodanya dengan kerlingan mereka, terutama para omega yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dan kikikan geli mereka-bahkan Luhan dan Yifan tak ketinggalan ambil bagian.

Kakaknya dan mate-nya itu sedari tadi tertawa puas di samping Yixing tanpa sungkan, sedang para alpha lainnya menepuk-nepuk bangga punggung Joonmyun yang mendudukan diri di sisinya yang lain. _Alpha_ -nya itu tidak memberi tanggapan berarti. Ia hanya tertawa kecil digoda seperti itu.

Yixing menekuk dahi dan menggertakan gigi. Menyadari ekspresi tidak sukanya, Joonmyun hanya memberinya seringai kecil di sudut bibir. Kala ia menolah pada _mate_ -nya itu, Joonmyun mengedipkan mata padanya, sebelum kembali berbicara dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Yixing memutar mata, bibirnya berkedut karena senyum yang ingin mendesak keluar. Namun ia telan bulat-bulat senyum itu, memasukan gumpalan nasi itu ke mulutnya dengan sumpit yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya, sementara ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu cepat luluh dengan perlakuan si _The Alpha_ kepadanya.

Ia mengabaikan percakapan yang terlempar di sepanjang meja makan. Ayahnya, Joonmyun dan para alpha yang lain membahas topik yang sama, politik. Sedang para omega sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka sendiri, entah mereka membahas apa, Yixing tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Kapan kau akan membawa Yixing kembali ke Korea, Joonmyun?"

Suara Ayahnya yang mengalun ringan itu berhasil merebut atensi seluruh meja, tak terkecuali Yixing yang langsung membekukan segala pergerakan yang dibuatnya. Ayahnya tadi bilang apa-

"Ke korea?"

 _Bukan_. Bukan Yixing yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu, melainkan Luhan.

"Tentu saja," Ayahnya mengangguk cepat, sama sekali tak menyadari jika putra keduanya berbalik mengenggam dua gagang sumpitnya lebih erat. "Pack Joonmyun ada di Korea, Luhan. Kau tentu menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon berasal dari pack seberang. Jadi mau tidak mau Yixing harus pergi ke Korea mengikuti Joonmyun—"

"—dan meninggalkan kita?" Luhan berseru, tampak marah.

"Tentu saja," kata Ayahnya, yang membuat hati Yixing dengan bodohnya terasa terpelintir ngilu,

"Yixing harus pergi."

Kalimat Ayahnya itu seolah mengusirnya. Yixing justru merasa... Ayahnya bahagia padanya bukan hanya karena ia menjadi mate seorang _The Alpha_ dan berhasil mengangkat derajat keluarga dan packnya, tapi karena akhirnya Yixing bisa segera angkat kaki dari sini.

Tidak lagi menjadi beban bagi orangtuanya.

Tidak lagi menjadi malu bagi keluarganya.

Yixing tersenyum pahit, meletakannya sumpitnya di meja tanpa suara. Tidak ada yang menyadari pergerakannya, lagipula. Tangan kanannya berpindah ke atas lututnya, mengepal—menahan segala gejolak emosi dalam dada.

"Kenapa tidak Joonmyun saja yang bergabung dengan _pack_ kita, Baba? Seperti Yifan dulu," Luhan masih bersikeras, tampak tidak rela berpisah dengan adiknya. _Oh, Luhan yang polos._

Ayahnya di seberang meja tertawa rendah, "Kau tidak lupa kalau Joonmyun adalah seorang _The Alpha_ kan, Luhan? Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan _pack_ aslinya dan bergabung dengan _pack_ kita. Joonmyun adalah pemimpin mereka disana. Kalau Joonmyun disini, siapa yang akan memimpin dan menjaga mereka?"

Yixing baru menyadarinya.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ia harus meninggalkan packnya dimana ia tumbuh besar di dalamnya.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya, sanak saudara, Ayah, Ibu, Luhan, Yifan, yang selalu melontarkan ejekan ejekan untuk menggodanya bersama Luhan.

Realisasi baru menghantamnya, Joonmyun memang bukan berasal dari sekitar sini. _Tentu saja_ , terlihat dari nama dan aksen chinanya yang agak kaku. Yixing tahu, ia tidak tinggal di Changsa atau China sekalipun.

Ia tinggal di Korea. Joonmyun pasti datang ke China karena diundang oleh Alpha _pack-_ nya hingga Yixing bisa menemukannya di acara ulangtahun Luhan.

Namun Yixing tidak yakin alasan kedatangan Joonmyun hanya untuk menghadiri pesta semata, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin semacam urusan bisnis diantara para _alpha,_ entahlah Yixing tidak pernah mengerti.

Yixing tahu jika Joonmyun adalah pemimpin dari _pack_ seberang, dari negara orang. Jika Joonmyun berasal dari sini, pasti mereka akan bertemu lebih awal.

Seorang _wolf hybrid_ memang memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa merasakan dimana mate mereka berada. Hidung mereka mampu mencium aroma memabukan _mate_ mereka jika berada dalam jarak puluhan meter.

Namun berbeda jika jaraknya terlalu jauh, bahkan jika lain negara, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada keterbatasan dari indra penciuman mereka yang sensitif.

Menjadi mate dari _The Alpha_ ,mengharuskannya-memaksanya untuk mengikuti kemanapun lelaki itu pergi. Termasuk meninggalkan keluarganya dan bergabung dengan pack asli Joonmyun.

Bukan masalah fundamental yang ia pikirkan jika ia harus berimigrasi ke Korea, Yixing cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya berbahasa Korea, karena ayahnya menyekolahkan Luhan dan dirinya di sekolah akreditasi terbaik yang memberi tambahan mata pelajaran bahasa asing. Yang ia benci adalah kenyataan jika ia pindah ke Korea, maka ia harus meninggalkan _kehidupannya disini._

Andai saja ia bermating dengan Alpha biasa, maka ia tidak harus pergi. Alphanya itu bisa bergabung dengan pack Yixing jika pasangannya itu menginginkannya.

Tapi beginilah nasibnya, menjadi _mate The Alpha._

 _Ia tidak punya pilihan lain._

Bahu Yixing sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tangannya yang ia letakan di atas lutut. Yixing menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan—Joonmyun memberinya tatapan penuh simpatik, tangannya di bawah sana bergerak, memberikan usapan menenangkan di atas permukaan kulitnya, sementara Baba dan Mamanya masih saja berdebat dengan Luhan mengenai kepindahannya.

Yixing menunduk.

Ia menutup matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas genggaman tangan Joonmyun dan berdiri dari kursinya hingga menimbulkan deritan nyaring. Semua kepala langsung tertoleh ke arahnya, dan keheningan melingkupi ruangan itu detik itu juga.

Yixing merasa tenggorokannya tercekik. Semua beban ini, dan seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sorot kaget, termasuk Joonmyun disampingnya-membuat ia sukar bicara. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian, tidak akan pernah, ia rasa.

"Aku..." Yixing memaksa suaranya keluar dan tidak bergetar. Ia tidak boleh terlalu menunjukan kelemahannya. Tidak boleh.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri," ucapnya final.

Yixing berbalik pergi, menolak untuk melihat ekpresi orang-orang disekitarnya atas deklarasinya.

 _Terutama Joonmyun._

Ia belum sanggup.

.

 _Ia tidak bisa._

 **ooOOoo**

Yixing membiarkan kakinya berlari, sejauh yang ia bisa.

Ia membiarkan desir dinginnya angin yang mengenai seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh bulunya yang putih bak salju. Keempat kakinya bergerak cekatan dan lihai, menghindari akar-akar kayu besar yang menghalang jalan. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesekan menjadi nyanyian dan teman bagi dirinya.

Yixing berlari dan berlari, hingga akhirnya kedua iris emasnya berhasil menangkap hamparan danau yang membentang di depan mata, riaknya bergemilau, begitu indah bagai laksana surgawi.

Ia berhasil mencapai danau, membiarkan paru-parunya meraup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mensubtitusi nafasnya yang patah-patah. Yixing mendekat ke tepian, menunduk ke permukaan air—mengamati bagaimana pantulan dirinya dalam wujud serigala, dua kelereng keemasan yang berkilau, kepala yang dipenuhi bulu berwarna putih, dua buah telinga yang berdiri tegak, moncong yang runcing dengan hidung kecil berwarna hitam.

Kedua kaki belakangnya membawanya bergerak mundur menjauhi air, kemudian ia mengganti wujud serigalanya kembali ke wujud manusia. Menyisakan dirinya, tanpa sehelai benang satu pun sebagai pelindung, terduduk di tepi danau dengan kedua tangan mendekap lutut.

Yixing biarkan pikirannya melayang. Danau ini menyimpan banyak kenangan, ia tahu. Ia membayangkan masa kecilnya dengan Luhan yang menyenangkan, bermain sepuas mereka dari pagi hingga petang.

Orangtua mereka tidak selalu berada di sisinya dan Luhan, jadi hubungan antar kakak adik itu mengerat dengan sendirinya.

Sekelebat memorinya, Luhan dan segala rasa sayangnya menghampirinya. Saat Yixing tertawa, saat Yixing menangis, saat Yixing berjanji padanya bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

Luhan.

Luhan, kakaknya yang ia sayangi.

Luhan, kakaknya satu-satunya.

Kakak terbaik yang pernah ada.

 _Luhan, kakaknya yang sebentar lagi ia akan tinggalkan—_

Sebelum ia sempat bernostalgia lebih lanjut, telinganya yang sensitif menangkap gemerisik suara semak-semak yang bergeser di belakangnya.

Tubuh Yixing menegang, ia sudah bersiap untuk mengubah kembali wujudnya menjadi serigala-saat serigala berbulu hitam yang tinggi besar itu muncul yang muncul dari semak-semak. Matanya merah terang.

Yixing kenal betul iris itu.

Iris yang membuat tubuhnya serasa digerayangi kupu-kupu, iris yang membuat ia merasa aman dan nyaman, yang sorotnya tidak pernah berubah. Hangat dan pengertian. Begitu kontras dengan kelereng berwarna merah menyala yang menghias matanya.

Serigala itu mendekati Yixing, melarikan ujung hidungnya ke telinga dan leher Yixing, mengusak wajahnya disana dan sesekali memberinya jilatan dengan lidahnya, membuat Yixing mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis. Oh tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan Yixing sendirian disini. Seorang alpha terlalu posesif untuk memberiarkan omega mereka berkeliaran seorang diri.

Tubuh besar serigala itu menjatuhkan diri, meringkuk di belakangnya, mengurung Yixing dalam dekap tubuhnya yang besar dan penuh bulu-hangat, sehingga punggungnya bisa beristirahat di perut serigala itu. Serigala hitam itu mengeluarkan suara deruan rendah di dekat telinganya, suaranya berat dan mengirim sensasi menggelitik di perut Yixing.

Ia menoleh, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sisi wajah sang serigala besar. Naik ke kedua telinga runcingnya lalu turun ke rahangnya, menggosoknya dengan telapak tangannya, lembut dan hati-hati, membiarkan kedua kelopak mata wolf itu menutup dan dua telinganya berkedut-kedut, menandakan bahwa ia menyukai perlakuan Yixing padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Joonmyun." Suara Yixing memecah keheningan nyaman yang melingkupi diri mereka.

Joonmyun membuka mata dan mengeluarkan suara deruan yang seolah tidak yakin. Ia merasakan Joonmyun bergerak dari posisinya, lantas berpindah ke samping Yixing, membuat Yixing ikut menegakan duduknya. Serigala besar itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia dalam sepersekian detik. Sosok manusia yang kemarin malam menghangatkan ranjangnya, berbagi malam yang panas dengannya.

"Aku benci aku harus melihatmu sedih," aku Joonmyun, ia kembali mengenggam tangan Yixing kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak harus-"

Yixing menempelkan jarinya ke bibir lelaki itu, "Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakannya,"

"Yixing..."

Yixing menggeleng, tak mau tahu. Ia dengan tubuh polosnya, beringsut mendekat ke sisi tubuh Joonmyun yang sama polosnya, kemudian meletakan kepalanya ke bahu tegak sang The alpha walau sempat terselip keraguan di dalamnya.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku,"

"Kau _mate_ -ku,"

"Tapi kau adalah _The Alpha,_ Joonmyun." kilah Yixing, tegas.

"Lalu?" Lengannya melingkar di tubuh Yixing, tangannya mengambil beberapa helai rambut yixing, memainkan _baby hair_ yang berada di tengkuknya, "Bukan berarti aku harus semena-mena padamu kan?" Ia menarik diri dan menangkup pipi omega itu, sorotnya tenang. Yixing jadi ingin menangis karenanya.

"Aku sudah menantikan momen ini Yixing. Menemukan mate-ku yang selama ini aku cari. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu bahagia, selama yang aku bisa," Ia mengambil jeda,

"Meskipun menjadi mate _The Alpha_ bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat pekerjaan itu menjadi lebih berat. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu kecewa. Walau kau harus tahu bahwa aku mungkin saja melakukannya, membuatmu sedih atau kecewa karena posisiku ini, dan aku minta maaf soal itu."

Hatinya ngilu, seolah ditusuk oleh belati tak sakat mata mendengar Joonmyun meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya. Oh ayolah, menjadi The Alpha bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, memang.

Joonmyun adalah _The Alpha,_ itu takdirnya. Joonmyun juga tidak bisa memilih untuk tidak memiliki mate pengecut seperti Yixing, bukan? Yixing membenci dirinya karena ia begitu lemah. _Begitu takut._

"Bukan salahmu, sungguh. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu—"

"Kau juga harus berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Yixing." Ia menatap Yixing dengan sorot tegas, tak bisa membuat siapapun berpaling dari tatapan intimidasinya. Menunjukan aura _The Alpha_ , aura aslinya.

Dengan sekali tatap seolah Joonmyun bisa membacanya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannya. Yixing tahu jika ikatan antara soulmates akan menguat setelah proses klaim seorang alpha diberikan ke leher sang Omega.

Mereka bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain, ketika mereka senang, sedih, gelisah, sampai rasa sakit karena luka fisik di tubuh mate mereka. Bahkan kini Yixing bisa merasakan tanda klaim Joonmyun di kulitnya kembali berdenyut, panas karena efek dominan Joonmyun yang menguar kuat.

Panas yang membakar itu tak bertahan lama setelah Jonmyun membawa wajahnya mendekat hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu. "Kau, Zhang Yixing," lirihnya, nafasnya yang segar menentramkan jiwa, "Kau adalah orang yang dipilihkan alam untukku. Mereka mengikat kita bukan tanpa alasan didalamnya, aku yakin. Mereka memilihmu untukku karena kau memang orang yang tepat," ia berkata,

"Aku tahu kau tidak siap. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjagamu, karena kau mate ku. _And we are meant to be together._ " Ia berbisik di telinga lelaki itu dengan suaranya yang rendah. Pria itu menarik diri, mengukir senyum. "Jadi...jangan takut oke?"

Yixing bisa merasakan jantungnya menggedor tulang rusuknya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, bertukar pandang dengan lelaki itu. Ingin ia hanyut dalam manik jelaga yang tak punya dasar itu. Yixing menghirup nafas panjang,

"Aku akan ikut denganmu,"

Joonmyun tampak terkejut, "Yixing, kau tidak—"

Ia menggeleng, "Aku ingin belajar menerima takdirku Joonmyun. _Aku..._ aku akan berusaha untuk tidak lari lagi," meski meninggalkan Luhan tidaklah mudah. Meski meninggalkan keluarga dan pack tempat ia tumbuh besar adalah hal yang sulit.

Joonmyun menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Yixing tak mengatakan apapun.

Sampai lelaki itu akhirnya memeluknya, mendesahkan nafas panjang. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan bangga luar biasa yang dirasakan pria itu dari dekapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Yixing tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya bisa menarik kepalanya membenturkan bibirnya dengan lelaki itu, menciumnya.

.

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku belum bisa mengatakannya, Joonmyun._

 **ooOOoo**

Sedih memang, meninggalkan orang orang yang selama ini ada dan tumbuh bersamanya.

Ayahnya masih memeluknya dengan rasa bangga, Ibunya memeluk dan menciumnya dengan rasa haru tak terkira, begitu pula dengan anggota packnya yang lain. Luhan bahkan hampir tak melepaskan pelukannya saat sesi berpamitan, tawa dan tangis pun tak terelakan diantara kedua saudara itu. Ia memeluk Yifan yang terakhir, mate kakaknya itu tampak sedih, tidak seperti kesehariannya yang menampilkan raut bitch face atau seringai karena berhasil mengerjai Yixing. Yixing semakin tak kuasa meninggalkan mereka semua, sejujurnya. Ia pasti akan merindukan semua ini.

"Jangan berkerut-kerut seperti itu," katanya pada lelaki tinggi itu, "Aku tahu kau sedih karena kau tidak akan bisa membully ku lagi kan?" tanyanya dengan nada jenaka.

Yifan mengusak-usak rambutnya, memutar mata kemudian. "Oh yeah, tentu saja." Ia menarik Yixing ke pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, memeluknya erat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _little brother._ "

Yixing menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, _tidak._ Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menangis untuk dirinya, bahkan kakaknya itu masih tersengguk-sengguk keras di belakang Yifan. "Aku berjanji," ia berbisik di dada pria itu, sebelum menarik diri, tersenyum lebar.

"Jaga kakakku juga, ya?"

Yifan mengangguk, tanpa keraguan, satu tangannya kembali mengusak surai Yixing hingga membuatnya menjadi sarang burung, menghiraukan protes dari yang bersangkutan, "Yeah, dan kau, cepat berikan banyak keponakan untukku, oke?"

Yixing meresponnya dengan meninju perut pria itu, mengabaikan pekikan terkejut Yifan. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Kau kan yang lebih tua," Ia berbalik pada kakaknya dan berseru, "Lu- _ge,_ semoga kau tahan lama-lama bersamanya ya,"

Kakaknya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak membalas apapun selain sesenggukan karena terlalu banyak meneteskan air mata. Yifan memeluk pinggang _mate_ -nya dan menariknya mendekat ke sisinya. Yixing tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tahu kakaknya akan baik-baik saja selama Yifan ada di sampingnya.

Yixing melambaikan tangan pada anggota packnya, terutama pada Ayah, Ibu, Luhan dan Yifan. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil _jeep_ yang telah terparkir di depan rumah, dimana Joonmyun telah menunggunya di kursi belakang, sengaja memberinya momen sendiri bersama keluarga dan anggota _pack_ -nya. Salah satu anggota packnya ada di kursi kemudi, Huan _gege,_ yang dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara.

Detik begitu mobil bergerak pergi, Joonmyun meraih kepalanya dan membawanya ke bahunya, berkata, "Bersandarlah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya."

Yixing menutup mata dan menghela nafas, menyukai bagaimana aroma _citrus_ Joonmyun memanjakan penciumannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyun menggumam di telinganya, Yixing mengangguk-angguk dan menegakan tubuh.

Joonmyun tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu, Aku bersumpah, Luhan sedari tadi menatapku seolah ia ingin mencekikku detik itu juga," ia berucap, Yixing tentu menyadari intensinya yang ingin mengubah suasana menjadi lebih ringan.

Yixing memberinya kekehan kecil, "Ya, terkadang ia memang suka lupa kalau dia itu omega dan bukan alpha,"

"Dia pasti sangat menyayangimu, ya?"

Yixing tersenyum, sedih, "Kami sangat dekat saat kami masih anak-anak,"

Joonmyun yang menyadari wajah sendu Yixing, mengulurkan tangan agar wajah Yixing menghadap padanya, membiarkannya mengagumi setiap detail parasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku. Di sampingmu,"

Kepala Yixing terangguk-angguk, perlahan dengan telapak tangan Joonmyun masih menempel di pipinya.

"Kau akan mendapat keluarga baru disana,"

Yixing mengulas senyum, yang dibalas oleh Joonmyun kemudian.

"Atau kita bisa juga membuat keluarga sendiri," Senyum yang dilengkungkan Joonmyun berubah jahil,

"Aku, kau, dan bayi-bayi kita kelak,"

Yixing membuang muka, tidak sebelum ia menghadiahi sikutan di rusuk Joonmyeon untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam.

 _Damn._

Hanya butuh beberapa hari bagi Kim Joonmyun untuk mulai menjungkar balikan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya mendarat di tanah Korea. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Yixing ketika kakinya menapak aspal bandara adalah mengirup nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan sensasi udara tanah negeri gingseng tempatnya berpijak kini.

Walau udara disini tak ada beda, tapi Yixing tahu ada sesuatu yang tak sama. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi perasaan nyaman ketika berada di negeri sendiri.

Setelah mengurus administrasi dan ssgala tetek bengeknya, mereka keluar banda. Yixing agak terkejut saat sebuah mobil ternyata sudah terparkir cantik, menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang memberi keduanya senyum hangat. _Seorang alpha._

"Joonmyun- _hyung_!" pemuda itu memeluk si _The Alpha_ dengan erat, yang dibalas Joonmyun dengan kekehan ringan.

"Hai, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku, kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu,"

Yixing sedikit terkejut dengan interaksi antara _mate-_ nya dengan anggota _pack_ -nya yang begitu hangat tanpa sedikitpun formalitas. Joonmyun begitu terbuka, tidak menuntut hormat seperti _The Alpha_ kebanyakan.

"Oh ayolah, hyung. Kau berlebihan," Jongin mengibaskan tangan tak acuh. Ia berbalik pada Yixing, tersenyum sama ramahnya dengan tangan terulur. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kim Jongin,"

"Dia adalah anggota _pack-_ ku, Yixing. Aku biasanya mempercayainya untuk menjaga pack saat aku tidak disini," tambah Joonmyun di sisinya.

Yixing membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum ala kadarnya. Sungguh, ia payah dan ia selalu canggung saat bertemu orang asing untuk kali pertama. "Aku Zhang Yixing." Ujarnya dengan bahasa korea, walau aksen Chinanya masih melekat disana.

Jongin memberinya senyum pamungkas, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yixing dan Joonmyun, berkata. "Mari kita pulang,"

Pulang.

Ya, ke rumah Joonmyun.

 _Rumah barunya._

 **ooOOoo**

Yixing tidak menduga jika rumah tempat pack Joonmyun bernaung benar-benar jauh dari pusat kota, seperti yang _alpha-_ nya itu katakan di dalam mobil.

Mobil mereka melaju dalam kecepatan sedang menuju ke perbatasan kota paling ujung. Rumah-rumah warga yang bejajar menjadi semakin jarang dan jarang, terutama ketika mereka semakin mengarah ke pegunungan. Ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke sepanjang sisi, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah pohon-pohon hijau yang tinggi menjulang dengan jalan sempit yang sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya penghubung di daerah ini.

Sebenarnya masuk akal juga, mereka adalah sekumpulan _wolf_ lagipula. Kawanan serigala tentu butuh hutan untuk berburu dan berlari saat bulan purnama. Tentunya tidak aman juga bagi bangsa mereka, bangsa wolf hybrid, jika berada terlalu dekat dengan kawasan manusia. Sebisa mungkin menjaga eksistensi mereka jauh dari jangkauan manusia yang suka bersikap tamak.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang ditemani oleh rindangnya tumbuhan dan pohon-pohon yang berjajar, Yixing melihat sungai dengan air jernihnya yang membentang, mengalir tenang dengan bebatuan di tengahnya, menemani suara gemerisik dedaunan ketika angin berhembus kencang. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Melihat luasnya kawasan ini, Yixing ragu jika hanya pack serigala Joonmyun yang bermukim disini.

"Ada berapa _pack_ yang tinggal di kawasan ini selain _pack-_ mu?" Yixing menoleh pada _mate_ -nya, bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Ada tiga pack lain," ia memulai, " _Pack_ Leo di bagian selatan, _pack_ Jonghyun yang tinggal di dekat air terjun, dan _pack_ Namjoon yang berada di bawah bukit,"

"Dan kau pemimpin mereka semua?" Yixing menganga, takjub, "Pemimpin dari para _alpha_ ketiga pack itu?"

"Aku lebih suka disebut sebagai rekan, ketimbang pemimpin," balasnya dengan senyum yang berubah agak menipis, "Mereka—Jonghyun, Leo dan Namjoon, adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bekerja sama memastikan kawasan ini selalu aman untuk _pack-pack_ kami."

Yixing mengamati alpha-nya itu, jujur agak tertegun. Joonmyun benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan dan ia baca dari literatur-literatur mengenai sosok _The Alpha_ yang perkasa.

The Alpha yang merupakan pemimpin dari para Alpha pack di kawasan ini. Mereka biasanya digambarkan sebagai orang yang haus akan kekuasaan dan gila hormat, tapi Joonmyun tidak. _Ia berbeda._

Ia tahu, ia seharusnya bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tapi justru disini, ia ketakutan.

Ia takut akan segala kemungkinan menjadi mate _The Alpha_ seorang Kim Joonmyun yang lembut dan kharismatik. _Apa yang perlu ditakutkan, ayolah?_

 _Ia benar-benar tolol_ , Yixing tersenyum pahit dalam hati.

Mobil mereka melaju mengikuti sepanjang aliran sungai, melewati jembatan, sampai akhirnya Yixing bisa menangkap sebuah rumah, berukuran besar di ujung jalan.

Dari deskripsi Jongin dan Joonmyun yang mengatakan bahwa _pack_ mereka tinggal di rumah yang letaknya di tengah hutan, Yixing membayangkan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang, bergaya _country_ dengan kesan kuno yang tembok-temboknya tersusun dari kayu.

 _Bukan seperti ini._ Sebuah rumah besar, bergaya modern. Eksteriornya tampak didominasi dengan jendela yang berukuran lebar dan tinggi, bertingkat, dan lis plang beton memanjang dan menjorok ke depan. Dekorasi berbagai ornamen dengan garis vertikal, horizontal, dan diagonal yang sederhana pada dinding eksterior yang luas. Benar-benar tidak terduga.

Begitu juga ketika ia menjatuhkan pandangan, ke arah bagian depan halaman rumah yang tampak ramai, ada yang berkumpul dan ada yang berlalu lalang, cukup dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

Yixing juga sempat melihat alat pemanggang yang diletakan di bawah pohon, seorang pria bermata bulat bertugas untuk membolak-balik daging di atasnya dengan sebuah pencapit, dan disampingnya sebuah meja panjang terbuat dari kayu telah tertatakan piring-piring makanan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang disini?" Yixing terheran.

Joonmyun ikut melongok ke jendela, lalu tertawa kecil. "Astaga, pasti mereka semua sedang berkumpul disini," ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah mematikan mesin mobil di depan. "Biar kutebak, ini semua ide Minho, bukan?"

Jongin tertawa renyah, "Kau tahu bagaimana ia _, hyung."_

Lalu pemuda itu berlari keluar dari mobil, Yixing melihat bagaimana Jongin belari mengendap-endap mendekati pemuda bermata bulat yang tadi sibuk memanggang, mengagetkannya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang dari belakang—yang membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan di dahi dengan pencapit di tangan si omega. _Mungkin pemuda itu adalah mate Jongin_ , pikir Yixing.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Joonmyun, kepala dimiringkan. "Kau bilang mereka semua," tanya Yixing, "Apa anggota _pack_ -mu memang sebanyak itu?"

Joonmyun tertawa, "Tidak, anggota pack-ku ada 7. Tigaa alpha, satu beta dan tiga omega. Ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, Jongdae dan Minseok. Aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu nanti," Ia menunjuk ke luar jendela, "Selain yang aku sebutkan tadi, yang lainnya adalah anggota _pack_ Jonghyun, Namjoon, dan Leo yang aku ceritakan tadi. Semua anggota pack itu ada disini, kurasa."

"Oh," Yixing kembali mengamati jendela. Entah kenapa ia jadi semakin takut. Semakin banyak orang yang akan tahu bahwa ia adalah mate Joonmyun, ia tidak siap menerima segala tatapan yang tentunya akan mengarah padanya.

Seperti merasakan ketakutannya, Joonmyun melingkupi telapak tangannya, menghantarkan kalor yang menyenangkan menyebar ke kulit Yixing yang dingin.

"Tidak apa apa, jangan khawatir." Joonmyun tersenyum menenangkan. Lelaki itu memang banyak tersenyum, dan Yixing sangat menyukai senyum itu. "Mereka orang-orang baik dan kau harus ingat," ia memberi remasan kecil, "...kalau aku selalu disampingmu,"

Yixing menganggukan kepala, dan setelah mengambil helaan nafas, meeka berdua beranjak dari mobil bersamaan.

"Joonmyun!"

"Joonmyun- _hyung_! Akhirnya kau kembali juga!"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Suara itu bersahut-sahutan, detik ketika mereka keluar dari mobil. Joonmyun mengulas senyum, mengenggam tangannya dan menariknya mendekati orang-orang itu.

"Hai kalian semua, senang melihat kalian semua masih hidup dan utuh walau aku meninggalkan kalian, hmm?" Ujarnya dengan nada jenaka pada orang-orang di sekelilinginya,yang mendapat kekehan dan tawa geli.

"Kau meremehkan kami, Joonmyun _-hyung?"_ seorang lelaki berjalan mendekat, menyerahkan dua gelas champagne, satu untuk Joonmyun dan satu untuk Yixing. Yixing menerimanya, walau dengan gestur sungkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Sehun," kata Joonmyun, sembari ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu, "Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu dan yang lain. Lagi-lagi Yixing dibuat tertegun oleh sikap hangat Joonmyun kepada para bawahannya. Mate-nya itu benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Joonmyun menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, bingung. "Kemana anggota yang lain?"

"Sedang membersihkan ikan untuk dipanggang," Sehun menggidikan dagunya, "Ayo kesana,"

Joonmyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Yixing untuk mengikuti Sehun, berjalan ke dekat sungai, dimana Yixing bisa melihat dua lelaki, satu berpostur tinggi dan satu berpostur mungil tengah berjongkok membersihkan sisik ikan dari ember-ember di tepi sungai. _Dua orang omega_. Dan salah satunya—lelaki tinggi itu adalah mate Sehun. Yixing bisa mencium aroma Sehun menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Tao- _ie_ , Baekhyun _-hyung_ ," Sehun memanggil, merebut perhatian kedua omega itu sehingga kepala mereka terdongak. Mereka nampak terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum tergantikan oleh senyum lebar. Si mungil, Baekhyun, Yixing rasa, langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Joonmyun.

" _Hyung,_ kami merindukanmu~"

"Ew, jangan dekat-dekat Baek, kau bau amis," Joonmyun berkata dengan nada setengah jijik.

Baekhyun mendongak, mengerucutkan bibir, dan Joonmyun dibuat tertawa karenanya.

Yixing menahan diri untuk tidak mendelik pada omega yang tengah memeluk alpha-nya itu.

Ia tahu, ia bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun belum memiliki mate, ia masih _untaken._ Dan ia tidak menyukai omega _untaken_ itu terlalu dekat dengan mate-nya.

 _Joonmyun itu miliknya_ —

Yixing membulatkan mata. _Tunggu, tadi ia berpikir apa—_

"Baek dan Tao, kenalkan ini _mate-_ ku, Zhang Yixing," Joonmyun melempar senyum pada Yixing dan memberi tanda baginya untuk mendekat. Yixing menurut, dan ia merasa bebannya terangkat berpuluh kali lipat saat akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh _alpha-_ nya.

"Oh, kau _mate_ Joonmyun hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ingin Yixing berkata _, 'Ya aku mate-nya jadi kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!'_ Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakannya, astaga ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, jadi ia pilih mengangguk saja untuk mencari amannya.

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun justru tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Yixing erat-erat. Yixing dibuat tertegun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menarik diri, namun ia tak melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Yixing. Ia tampak begitu antusias bertemu dengannya.

"Wah akhirnya si _old man_ itu punya mate juga. Aku senang sekali, aku pikir Joonmyun- _hyung_ akan mati melajang seumur hidup,"

"Baek!"

"Kau sangat cocok dengannya, kau tahu—oh, _astaga, astaga, astaga!_ Apa itu _dimple?_ Kau punya _dimple?_ _Kyaaaa,_ kau manis sekaliiii," Baekhyun mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas. Antuasiasme-nya yang tak terkendali itu akhirnya mampu melunturkan kekesalan Yixing yang tadi sempat dirasakannya untuk omega itu.

Dan sekarang Yixing justru merasa ketakutan karena Baekhyun masih saja meremas-remas pipinya bagai tepung adonan.

Tao yang peka pada air muka ketakutan Yixing melempar kekehan, ia mendekati Baekhyun dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekyun selembut mungkin. "Baek- _hyung,_ hati-hati. Kau membuatnya ketakutan," ujar Tao. Ia mengabaikan gerutuan Baekhyun di sampingnya, dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yixing,

" _Ni Hao_ , Yixing _gege."_

Yixing membulatkan mata mendengarnya, spontan berganti ke bahasa china. "Kau orang China juga?" Nada terkejut sekaligus senang terdengar dari sana.

Tao menganggukan kepala riang. "Yup, aku Huang Zitao," baru kemudian ia menggantinya ke bahasa korea, "Dan aku senang sekali kau bisa bergabung dengan pack kami," Tao tersenyum manis, "Kalau saja aku tidak bau ikan saat ini, aku pasti sudah memelukmu dari tadi,"

Yixing perlahan menyunggingkan senyum, walau kecil. Entah kenapa sekarang Yixing merasa lebih lega karena kehadiran Baekhyun dan Tao. Anggota _pack_ Joonmyun benar-benar bersikap baik padanya.

"Nah Yixing, mereka berdua ini juga anggota _pack-_ ku, selain Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo—ia yang sedang bersama Jongin saat ini, kau melihatnya?" tanyanya, mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang punggungnya, ke tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berpelukan di bawah pohon rindang dekat pemanggang.

Yixing menggumam mengiyakan, jadi Joonmyun melanjutkan, "dan ini adalah Baekhyun dan Tao, yang merupakan _mate_ Sehun. Kau juga pasti sudah mengetahuinya kan?" Joonmyun memberinya senyum.

Yixing mengangguk, sedang _mate-_ nya itu kembali mengerling pada Sehun yang kini sudah berpindah untuk mendekap Tao, "Mana Jongdae dan Minseok?"

Sehun menegak minumannya, baru ia menjawab, "Sejak tadi pagi mereka belum keluar kamar, _hyung_."

Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Sehun menyeringai, menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana, _hyung_."

Yixing bersemu, sementara Joonmyun mendengus keras. "Oh baiklah, kita bisa bertemu mereka nanti,"

"Joonmyunie _my bro_! Kami merindukanmu,"

Seorang lelaki kurus tinggi tiba-tiba memeluk leher _mate_ -nya itu dari belakang. Yixing mengamati pria itu dalam diam, hidungnya bisa langsung menangkap bau lelaki itu, _seorang beta._ Namun sama sekali tak ada sikap ketakutan atau hormat kepada Joonmyun yang notabene merupakan seorang _The Alpha_. Dan ia menduga kalau si beta ini bukanlah anggota pack Joonmyun, mungkin ia anggota dari pack yang lain.

Joonmyun memutar tubuh, tertawa lebar bersama lelaki itu. "Mmm, biar kutebak. Pasti pesta penyambutan ini adalah idemu, benar begitu, Minho?"

"Kau tahu aku, Joon," ia menyenggol Joonmyun dengan bahunya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Yixing, tersenyum. "Jadi ini _mate_ -mu?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Minho mendecakan lidah, skeptis, "Kau lupa kita bangsa _wolf_ bisa mencium aromanya?"

Joonmyun menepuk dahi, "Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah lapuk, _gramps."_ Sehun menyahuti dari belakang, yang dibalas desisan tak terima Joonmyun.

"Hei, kurangajar!"

"Lagipula Joonmyun," Minho menengahi, "Kami semua telah menduga tahu kalau kau akan membawa pulang seorang omega kesini. Kau tidak pernah selama itu meninggalkan kami, jadi kami berasumsi bahwa sesuatu telah menahanmu disana."

Joonmyun menekuk kedua lengan di depan dada, menyeringai tipis. "Wow terima kasih. Kalian begitu mengenalku, kurasa,"

"Tentu saja," Minho nyengir lebar, "Omong-omong kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan _mate-_ mu secara resmi pada kami semua?" Minho menyarankan, kembali menatap Yixing dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar." Joonmyun mengenggam tangan _mate-_ nya. Ia berdehem, agak keras untuk mengambil atensi dan berbicara dengan suara lantang, berhasil membuat semua kepala yang ada disana menoleh ke tempat sang The Alpha berdiri.

"Teman-teman, ini adalah Zhang Yixing," Joonmyun menariknya mendekat, menyelipkan tangannya untuk melingkari pinggang ramping Yixing, gestur kepemilikan yang dimengerti semua orang.

Joonmyun kembali angkat bicara, nada kebanggaan mewarnai suaranya. "Ia berasal dari China, dari pack Zhang yang menempati kawasan Changsa. Dan ia adalah mate-ku," pelukannya pada pinggang Yixing mengerat, bahkan sekarang ia memberi usapan di pinggangnya dengan begitu lembutnya, Yixing merona merah.

"Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik, mengerti?"

"Wah orang China?" Minho mendekatkan wajah ke arah Yixing untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat. Yixing yang tidak biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung bereaksi defensif, kedua bola matanya berganti warna menjadi keemasan dan taringnya muncul ke permukaan. Ia menggeram pada Minho hingga lelaki beta itu berjengit ke belakang.

Ia, Sehun, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Joonmyun tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka yang melihat kejadian ini.

Dan sejujurnya, Yixing pun sama terkejutnya. Ia hanya tidak biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dan _ia tidak suka._ Si beta itu telalu dekat dengannya.

Namun keterkejutan itu tak berlangsung lama karena tawa Joonmyun yang akhirnya memecah ketegangan itu, " aku harap kalian bsia mengerti kalau Yixing masih beradaptasi. Aku harap kau memakluminya dan _...tolong_ , jangan menganggunya, Minho." Ia berkata dengan nada semi serius pada si beta yang hanya memberinya cengiran kecil.

"Untuk yang itu aku tidak bisa berjanji, Alpha." Balasnya, senelum kembali melarikan matanya mengamati Yixing dari atas ke bawah dengan alis terangkat. Ia mengerlingkan kepala pada Joonmyun dan berucap, "aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendapat omega segalak ini—"

Yixing mendelik,

Minho kembali menoleh ke pada Yixing, menyadari ekspresi kesalnya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Minho justru tampak geli.

"Bukankah ia jauh dari tipe idealmu yang menyukai omega yang lembut, Joonmyun?"

Yixing terdiam.

 _Tipe ideal Joonmyun adalah omega yang lembut?_

Joonmyun mengibaskan tangan, "Itu kan dulu," katanya cepat-cepat, sepertinya ia cepat menangkap perubahan raut wajah Yixing, "Sudahlah, apa kalian tidak ingin bersenang-senang? Ini pesta bukan?" tanyanya pada kerumunan itu dengan volume yang sengaja dikeraskan.

Gagasannya itu akhirnya mendapat seruan antusias dan meriah dari kerumunan, sehingga mereka akhirnya kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka.

.

Mereka semua bersenang-senang, kecuali Yixing yang justru dibuat termenung memikirkan perkataan Minho barusan.

 **ooOOoo**

Mereka benar berpesta sepanjang malam.

Yixing mengamati bagaimana _mate-_ nya itu menjadi pusat perhatian bersama Minho di sisinya, menyanyi dan menari sesuka hati mereka, dengan sorak-sorai yang mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka, atau tingkah konyol para alpha yang berkomplot untuk menarik tangan dan kaki Joonmyun kemudian mencemburkannya ke sungai, membuat mate-nya itu memekik nyaring karena dinginnya air yang menusuk kulit.

Yixing tak bisa menahan tawanya menyaksikan bagaimana alpha-nya itu bersenang-senang, mengagumi bagaimana ia tertawa lepas.

Yixing bisa mengerti sekarang kenapa Joonmyun begitu disukai sekaligus disegani oleh teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar pribadi yang menyenangkan.

Yixing sendiri juga bersenang-senang, sebenarnya. Anggota _pack-_ nya begitu ramah memperlakukan orang baru sepertinya—oh dan Yixing juga sudah bertemu dengan Minseok dan Jongdae, pasangan Beta-Alpha, yang akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan rambut dan baju yang kusut dan berantakan. Sekali pandang, semua orang juga tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama berjam-jam di dalam sana.

Mereka—anggota pack Joonmyun—selalu memastikan diri berada di dekat Yixing, mengajaknya berbicara, dan membiarkannya berbagi cerita dengan mereka, terutama Baekhyun. Omega mungil itu sangat supel, mengajak Yixing bicara seolah ia bukanlah orang baru di lingkungan mereka. Awalnya ia memang merasa canggung, namun perlakuan hangat mereka kepada Yixing membuat ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka diri.

Joonmyun juga akan sesekali mengerling ke arahnya, memastikan bahwa Yixing berada dalam jangkauannya dan tidak merasa kesepian.

Yixing ingin merutuki alpha-nya yang protektif itu. Yixing baik-baik saja, _sungguh._

Lagipula jika ia ditinggalkan sendirian pun, Yixing tidak peduli.

Ia sudah biasa dihiraukan, kok.

Merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit mengering setelah menghabiskan sepiring penuh daging rusa yang ditawarkan Kyungsoo, Yixing melongokan kepala ke sepanjang meja, mencari air minum untuk ditegak.

Tapi sejauh mata mengedar, yang ia lihat hanya gelas-gelas champagne dan soda. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia lebih memilih air putih. Yixing sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman-minuman itu. Ia sadar itu tidak akan baik dirinya. Yixing tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan ia perbuat jika ia mabuk nanti.

Yixing bangkit berdiri, berniat mencari minuman di dapur. Namun belum sempat ia meninggalkan kursi, Minseok menyelanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Yixing?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengambil air putih di dapur," jawab Yixing.

Minseok mangut-mangut, dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, dapurnya ada di bagian belakang, dekat meja makan. Lurus lalu belok kanan, nanti kau akan menemukannya dengan mudah."

Yixing menganggukan kepala, menggumam " _terima kasih"_ pelan, sebelum membawa tubuhnya ke dalam rumah bergaya _modern_ itu. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang di dalam rumah, beberapa dari mereka mengamatinya dengan tatapan penuh penasaran, tapi Yixing berusaha keras mengabaikannya. Ia tak sengaja menemukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk berpagut lidah di atas sofa. Yixing cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana ketika suara desah dan erangan terdengar dari sela bibir mereka yang tengah bergulat.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi ia untuk menemukan dapur, jadi ia mempercepat langkah. Namun gerakan kakinya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu, saat ia melihat tiga orang wanita, kesemuanya omega, berkerumun di pantry dengan siku menumpu dagu, membicarakan sesuatu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Yixing karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi. Ia sebenarnya ingin melewati mereka untuk mengambir segelas air yang dibutuhkannya, namun kehendaknya itu terhenti saat ia mendengar salah satunya berbicara.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa pemuda tadi adalah _mate The Alpha_?"

Yixing membeku. Ia tahu. Ia tahu mereka sedang membicarakannya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya, maksudku...lihat saja gayanya. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ia menggeram pada mate-ku?" Perempuan itu menggerutu, Yixing menduga bahwa ia pasti _mate_ Minho. "Sungguh, sikapnya itu sangat kekanak-kanakan,"

"Lagipula apa yang spesial dari dirinya? Kupikir dia biasa saja,"

"Ya, seperti omega pada umumnya. Aku kira _mate The Alpha_ itu adalah seorang omega yang spesial. Omega berkelas keturunan terhormat atau setidaknya, ia memiliki paras yang begitu cantik, seperti omega _The Alpha_ dari seberang, kalian tahu? Ia cantik sekali bukan?" Perempuan itu berkata dengan nada antusias, namun setelahnya terganti oleh decakan malas, "Tapi lihatlah _mate_ Joonmyun, begitu kontras,"

"Ya, benar. Aku tidak menyangka Joonmyun yang baik dan bijaksana mendapat mate barbar seperti itu,"

"Aku kasihan pada Joonmyun,"

Yixing bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana terpelintir nyeri. Semua kata-kata itu bagai panah yang menghujam sanubari. _Dia harus pergi—_

Ia berbalik, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar saat ia justru sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Joonmyun. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Joonmyun atau mencium aromanya? Ia pasti terlalu terlarut dengan aksi mengupingnya sampai-sampai ia melalaikan sekitar. _Ya Tuhan._

"Joonmyun—"

"Kau mendengar mereka?"

Yixing membuang muka, menegak ludah. "Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

"Yixing—"

"Aku mau pergi dari sini kok," Yixing meralat, merutuki dirinya kemudian karena kalimatnya yang terkesan plin-plan. Jelas ia ketahuan berbohong.

"Kau tahu kan kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan mereka," Joonmyun memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak peduli Joonmyun," ia beranikan diri membalas pandangan mate-nya itu, pandangannya seolah berhasil menelanjangi Yixing. Seolah ia tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya dan perasaannya. "Ayo pergi dari sini,"

"Kau terluka,"

"Jangan sok tahu," Yixing menyela, tajam, yang lalu disesalinya melihat sorot penuh pengertian Joonmyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku akan melupakannya," ia berkata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang pada pria itu, "Ayo pergi, nanti mereka melihat kita."

Ia berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyun, namun sang the Alpha itu bergeming. Yixing kembali mencobanya, namun detik berikutnya ia justru dibuat terkaget saat punggungnya dibenturkan ke tembok dekat pintu dapur. Tangannya yang tadi mengenggam pergelangan tangan Joonmyun di perangkap lelaki itu di kedua sisinya.

"J-joonmyun," Yixing memanggil, takut-takut. Aura Joonmyun saat ini hampir sama persis seperti malam itu, malam dimana ia mengklaim tubuh Yixing sebagai miliknya. Bola matanya merah menyala, nafsu birahi mengental di udara. Yixing merasa sulit bernafas ditatap seperti itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembus nafas Joonmyun yang berat dan sedikit bau alkohol.

"Joon—"

" _Shhh,_ biarkan mereka melihat bagaimana aku menunjukan pada dunia bahwa kau..." ia menarikan bibirnya ke seluruh pangkal leher Yixing yang bersemu kemerahan, berhenti di belakang telinga, dilanjutkan dengan mengulum cuping telinga itu dan menggilingnya pelan dengan gigi.

 _"Milikku..."_

Kalimat itu bagai ultimatum bagi Joonmyun untuk memulai intrusi. Ia menekan bibirnya, meraih bibir Yixing dan membiarkan mereka berbagi ciuman panas. Yixing yang sempat terkaget berusaha menstabilkan nafas dan detak jantungnya, ia berusaha lepas, tapi kedua tangan Joonmyun yang memenjarakan tangannya di kanan dan kiri kepalanya membuatnya hampir mustahil untuk bergerak.

Jadi ia tarikan bibirnya, membalas dan berusaha mengikuti ritme cepat bibir Joonmyun yang beradu dengannya.

 _"Mmhhh..."_

Sang The Alpha menggeram pelan, aura dominannya makin mengabut pandangan dan kewarasan Yixing. Pria itu melepas tautan bibir mereka demi memberi kesempatan pada si omega untuk mengambil napas, tapi ketidaksabaran membuatnya kembali mencuri bibir sang pemuda untuk kesekian kali tanpa menunggu.

Joonmyun membebaskan kedua tangan Yixing untuk menarikan telapak tangannya di sekujur tubuh ramping itu, menyibak kemejanya hingga ia bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang memanas karena nafsu,mengirimkan jutaan sengatan listrik ke tubuh Yixing yang lemah tak berdaya di bawah tangan sang _the Alpha._

Joonmyun menarikan jemarinya di pahanya, mengelus dan meremas hingga Yixing mengerang. Ia mengangkat kaki Yixing, memastikannya tepat melingkar ke pinggul Joonmyun, menjadikan dinding sebagai tumpuan mereka berdua. Ia paksa kedua tangan Yixing melingkar di bahunya sementara ia menginvasi rongga mulut Yixing yang manis bak nektar.

"J-joon..."

Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuh Yixing ke dinding, sementara satu tangannya ia bawa ke atas untuk menyibak atasan sang omega dan menggulungnya hingga ke batas dada. Ketika lidah mereka terjalin dalam sebuah simpul, tangan itu mengambil satu tindakan tanpa aba-aba.

Yixing mengerang, melepas tautan. Agak keras saat tangan Joonmyeon sengaja mengusap, kemudian memelintir _nipple-_ nya.

 _Alpha menyebal—o-oh, tapi ini menyenangkan_.

Yixing yakin Joonmyeon sengaja melakukannya agar ketiga omega yang membicarakannya di dapur tadi mendengarnya.

Bahkan Joonmyun tidak peduli saat ketiga omega itu benar-benar beranjak keluar dan memandang mereka dengan mata membulat di ambang pintu dapur-Yixing bisa melihat mereka dari mata peripheralnya.

Dengan adanya audiensi Joonmyun semakin menjadi. Ia berikan serangan bertubi-tubi hingga Yixing harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menjerit saat Joonmyun memainkan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual ke bagian privatenya yang berada diantara kedua kakinya—mengusap, membelai, _meremas._

Hingga ketiga omega itu lari tunggang langgang dengan wajah memerah karena perlakuan Joonmyun dan desah Yixing yang makin mengeras kala gerakan jari Joonmyun semakin cepat menyentuh dan bergesekan.

"Mereka _._..sudah pergi _mhh,"_ Yixing bicara semampu yang ia bisa, hampir mustahil karena sensasi yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu hampir tercapai dan Joonmyun masih memainkan tangannya di dalam sana dengan gerakan lihai. _Fuck._

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak mungkin tidak menyelesaikannya bukan?" geram Joonmyun dengan suaranya yang berat. Suara _seksi_ yang sama yang ia keluarkan malam itu. Dan hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Yixing mencapai klimaks.

Ia benamkan wajahnya di bahu Joonmyeon untuk meredam jeritan, walau sia-sia. Ia yakin Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu juga mendengar jeritannya.

"Kau gila," hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan sembari ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Sedikit mengernyit tak nyaman menyadari celananya yang kini basah, _ew,_ sementara Joonmyun masih menopangnya ke dinding.

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Yixing memilih membuang muka, menghindari kontak mata dengan Joonmyun. Ia biarkan keheningan melingkup diri mereka, sampai akhirnya ia memecahnya.

"Joonmyun..." panggilnya, "boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana tipe idealmu?"

Joonmyun memundurkan kepala, tampak tertegun, "Apa ini semua karena perkataan Minho—"

"Tidak juga," sela Yixing, "Aku... aku hanya ingin tahu saja,"

"Xing—"

"Sungguh, aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok. Jadi..." ia memandang Joonmyun, "Bagaimana?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas berat, "Ketahuilah bahwa perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah karena ini, paham?" Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Tipe idealku dulu adalah seorang omega atau beta yang manis,"

Yixing mengerutkan kening. _'Well, ia tidak manis, kan?'_

"Telaten, sopan—"

 _'Yixing tidak telaten. Ia ceroboh dan ayolah, Yixing akui terkadang sikapnya memang suka urakan.'_

"Yang lemah lembut, keibuan—"

 _'Apalagi yang lemah lembut dan keibuan, pffttt—_ ' Hati Yixing semakin terasa berat mendengar rentetan kalimat demi kalimat kontradiksi yang meluncur dari bibir mate-nya. Ia sungguh jauh dari kriteria ideal pasangan yang didambakan Joonmyun, _mate-_ nya sendiri.

"Aku suka jika pasanganku adalah orang yang suka membaca-"

"Aku juga suka membaca kok!" Yixing menyambar spontan, tanpa sadar. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya begitu ia menyadarinya, wajahnya bersemu delima.

Mata Joonmyun yang tadinya sedikit membulat karena seruan Yixing, perlahan mulai melengkung. Menyipit tenggelam dengan senyum yang tercetak di bibir. Mate-nya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Ia mendekati Yixing, meraih tangan pemuda itu yang masih menutup mulut dan memberinya kecupan singkat.

.

"Dan karena itulah, kau sempurna untukku, Yixing."

.

Aku meragukannya, Joonmyun.

.

 _Aku bukan mate yang baik untukmu._

.

 **bersambung.**

* * *

Haiiiii maaf lanjutannya lama, MAAF JUGA YA KEPANJANGAN :") HAMPIR 6K NEEEH, semoga kalian ndak bosen. aku gak nyangka chap I dapet 41 review, **wowwww kalian amazingggg!** Oh ya, sebagian pembaca mungkin agak geli baca karakter Joonmyun The Alpha tapi lembut? ;3 ada alasannya kok buat itu, hehe so stay tune yaaa.

Dan maaf juga kalau kalian sebel sama karakter Yixing yang insecure, Yixing cuman gak siap dapet mate The Alpha, hehe dan ff ini emang lebih fokus ke Yixing dan bagaimana dia bisa menerima takdirnya jadi mate seorang The Alpha yang penuh cobaan, hahahaha.

Oh ini ada mpreg atau enggak? Ya, jadinya **ada mpreg** , maaf ya kalo ndak suka :( karena di plot ini dibutuhin.

Dan maaf buat yang kaget sama pair Krishan sama Taohun, ini pure karena aku pingin bikin eksprimen baru /halah/ Sebenarnya malah mau masukin Kaihun sama Baekchen tapi nanti kalian pada kaget wkwk. Oh ya, ada yang sadar Chan gak ada disini? Nanti yaaa, dia bakal muncul kok :3

Maaf ya belum bisa bales review satu satu :"D yang jelas aku baca semua dan AWWW KAWAN, KALIAN SO SWEET DAN BAIK SEKALI. TERIMA KASIH AKU HATURKAN PADA KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN REVIEW :*

Kalo masih ada yang bingung mengenai wolf!au (versi aku XD) silahkan tanya di kotak review.

Last, **Review?** ^^ Terima kasih ya, Have a nice day dan Selamat liburan!


	3. Bab 3

**The Alpha's Mate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 3  
**

 **.**

main pair: Suho/Lay

Disclaimer: Karakter yang digunakan bukan milik saya.

 **warning:** wolf!au, omega!verse, boyslove, menye, minim dialog, **MPREG (later)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari terhitung semenjak Yixing berpindah pack—lima hari berlalu semenjak ia bermigrasi ke Korea, dan tak pernah sekalipun Luhan absen untuk menelfon dan menanyai keadaannya. Seminggu telah berlalu, semenjak permukaan lehernya dibubuhi tanda klaim oleh Kim Joonmyun, sang The Alpha.

 _Mate-nya_.

Selama itu pula Yixing masih merasa canggung berada di sekitar _mate_ -nya.

Setiap ia mengendus udara, mencium aroma memabukan Joonmyun yang pekat kala berada dalam radius dekat, terlebih saat malam hari-saat dimana mereka harus berbagi ranjang yang sama. Ranjang yang memang awalnya hanya didesain untuk satu tubuh.

Yixing memang hanya mengambil sepertiga bagian ranjang, dengan alasan ia takut jika ia malah mendesak tubuh sang pemimpin Alpha, walau Joonmyun berulang kali mengatakan ia tidak keberatan—tapi Yixing tetaplah omega yang keras kepala. Pada akhirnya ia memilih tertidur dengan posisi miring, punggung menghadap Joonmyun.

 _Bukan._ Bukan karena Yixing tidak sudi memandangi wajah tampan itu damai dalam lelapnya, tapi lebih karena... _emm..._

...Joonmyun memiliki kebiasaan tidur tanpa memakai atasan.

 _Hell._ Yixing tidak mau wajahnya meledak dan mengeluarkan asap saking pekatnya warna merah itu menyambangi wajahnya.

 _Damn_. Meski mate-nya itu memiliki perawakan sedang-bahkan Yixing kadang masih tidak percaya bahwa Joonmyun adalah seorang The Alpha, sungguh. Namun otot-otot yang tersembunyi di bawah kemejanya tidak bisa dikatakan main-main. Terutama bisepnya, Ya Tuhan. Ketika biseps itu berkontraksi, betapa Yixing ingin menarikan jemarinya disana, menggoreskan ujung kukunya di lengan yang kuat dan keras itu-Stop.

Ugh. _Birahi sialan_. Dia mulai lagi.

Meski ia sudah memilih posisi tidur membelakangi Joonmyun—sengaja membangun benteng tak kasat mata diantara mereka, sama sekali tidak menghentikan Joonmyun untuk memulai kontak langsung. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kulit Joonmyun yang membuai punggungnya. Atau ketika ia bergerak dalam tidurnya, dan lengan kuat itu akan melingkar di pinggang Yixing, tanpa sadar menariknya lebih dekat dan dekat hingga sejengkal jarakpun tak lagi tersisa diantara mereka.

Bahkan terkadang, Joonmyun akan menggesekan ujung hidungnya di belakang leher Yixing, bernafas dalam ritme tenang dan teratur yang meremangkan bulu roma.

Biasanya berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjaga sepanjang malam karena sensasi itu bagai sengat listrik yang mengaliri beribu voltase ke dalam tubuh. Efeknya, jantungnya akan berdebam tak kenal lelah. Bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan kemudian, jika pada akhirnya kedua mata Yixing mulai dihiasi oleh kantung mata yang menghitam.

Mungkin Yixing masih terlihat canggung dan kaku berada di sekitar Joonmyeon. Bukan karena Yixing tidak menyukai mate-nya atau apa. Sungguh. Joonmyeon adalah mate yang luar biasa, lebih dari apa yang ia inginkan, bahkan. Ia bukan sosok mengerikan The Alpha yang ia dengar dan baca dari literasi.

Mengertilah, Yixing hanya sedang dalam proses berdamai dengan realita.

Sikap canggung dan ragu yang ditujukannya sesungguhnya adalah buah dari otak dan hatinya yang tidak berada dalam jalur yang sama. _Berkontradiksi._

Otaknya memerintahkan untuk menjauh, sedang hatinya memaksa mendekat.

Hatinya menjerit, sementara otaknya meronta.

Semenjak bertemu Joonmyeon, Yixing tak lagi mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya bekerja sekarang.

Joonmyeon membuatnya tenggelam dalam berbagai perasaan yang bercampur di satu waktu yang bersamaan.

Yixing mendesahkan nafas amat pelan, menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada pegangan besi ayunan tempatnya duduk sekarang, mendorong tanah dengan ujung sepatunya untuk mengayunnya perlahan.

Rumah sedang sepi, hanya ada ia, Baekhyun, dan Minseok sang beta, di dalam rumah. Kyungsoo dan Tao baru saja bertolak untuk pergi mengemban ilmu, di salah satu sekolah menengah yang letaknya di di pusat kota. _Well,_ sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi bangsa mereka untuk tetap berbaur dalam kehidupan sosial manusia. Mereka memang _wolf hybrid_ , tapi mereka juga masih setengah manusia. Meskipun mereka memiliki insting hewani, tapi sisi kemanusiaan mereka masih mengalir dalam nadi.

Para Alpha atas komando Joonmyun, juga turut turun ke kota hari ini setelah sang The Alpha menerima panggilan dari ponselnya saat sarapan tadi. Yixing tidak terlalu menangkap jelas apa yang dibicarakan Joonmyun dengan _seseorang-entah-siapa_ di seberang sana. Alpha-nya itu berbicara dalam tempo yang cepat dan volume yang rendah, nyaris berbisik. Ia hanya sempat memangkap kata ' _laki-laki'_ , ' _terbunuh_ ', ' _di kota_ ' dan ' _kepolisian'_ , yang membuat kening Yixing dihiasi kernyitan heran.

Yixing berharap setelah Joonmyun selesai menerima telponnya ia akan segera memberitahunya-sayangnya tidak. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa "Ada sedikit insiden kecil di kota," sebelum kembali menyantap sarapannya bersama penghuni meja makan yang lain.

Yixing jadi ikut-ikutan khawatir atas jawaban ambigu sang alpha. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tapi Joonmyun menolak bercerita lebih lanjut, meski Yixing memaksa.

Oke, rasanya impas. Jika Yixing suka keras kepala, maka Joonmyun pun juga bisa.

 _Mate_ -nya itu hanya melengkungkan senyum simpul yang ia harap mampu menetralisir kekhawatiran Yixing, mengusak rambutnya, dan berkata, "Aku pergi dulu," kecupan singkat ia berikan di pelipisnya, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari meja makan bersama para alpha yang mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Yixing mendongakan kepala, mengamati besi ayunan yang itu berkerat-kerit. Ia mencengkram tali ayunan dengan dua tangan, sementara ia terus menggerakkan kakinya agar ayunannya tidak berhenti terayun. Pupilnya menerawang jauh, surai hitam itu bergerak kecil mengikuti buaian angin, seiring dengan gerakan ayunan yang semakin memelan, dan akhirnya berhenti.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, bahunya ikut melemas.

 _Baiklah._ Yixing akui ia bosan sekarang.

Ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk diajak berbicara, dan ia juga tak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk dikerjakan. Ia benar-benar bosan.

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka akhirnya merebut perhatiannya. Kepala Yixing tertoleh, mengamati dalam diam Minseok yang keluar dari rumah dengan menenteng tas duffel di tangan, yang kemudian disampirkannya ke atas bahu. Yixing berdiri dari ayunan, menepuk-nepuk fabrik celana bagian belakangnya untuk sesaat sebelum melangkah mendekati sang beta yang hendak menutup daun pintu.

"Minseok- _hyung_ ," panggilnya dengan agak keras, sedikit merasa bersalah saat ia tak sengaja menangkap bahu Minseok tersentak kaget. "Mau kemana?"

Minseok yang baru sembuh dari keterkejutannya, memilih mengulas senyum manis, "Aku akan pergi berburu sebentar untuk makan malam kita." jelasnya dengan satu tangan mencengkram strap tas.

Yixing memiringkan kepala, "Sendirian?"

"Ya, biasanya memang ada Jongdae yang akan menemaniku berburu, tapi karena ia dan alpha yang lain sedang pergi ke kota jadi.. _.yah_ ," Pemuda dengan pipi chubby itu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Aku sendirian, kurasa."

Yixing tak bisa menahan binar-binar menghias di matanya saat ia bertanya, "Boleh aku ikut membantumu?"

Bola mata Minseok sedikit membulat, buru-buru ia gelengkan kepalanya. "Hei, hei, itu tidak perlu. Aku pernah kok berburu sendirian. Aku hanya akan berburu satu rusa, tidak sulit."

Binar itu sedikit meredup, bibir yang awalnya mengembang berubah menekuk, kecewa. "Ayolah Minseok _hyung,_ ijinkan aku membantumu." mohonnya dengan nada yang dibuat mengenaskan dan penuh harap. "Aku bosan disini. Tao dan Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun masih belum bangun. Biarkan aku menemanimu,"

Minseok menggelengkan kepala, kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Dengan sorot dan nada tegas ia menolak, "Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

"Bukankah akan jauh lebih berbahaya jika kau pergi sendiri?" Yixing mendecakan lidah, "Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah biasa ikut berburu dengan Baba-ku." Melihat air muka Minseok yang masih belum berubah, Yixing mencobanya sekali lagi. Ia masih menolak menyerah. "Pikirkan saja _hyun_ g, bukankah akan lebih mudah berburu bersama daripada sendirian?"

Minseok kini menggigit bibirnya, namun masih tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Ayolah _hyung~"_ Yixing merajuk. Ia biasanya jarang sekali merajuk, tapi ia benar-benar ingin membantu si beta packnya itu. Sengaja ia gembungkan pipi dan satukan kedua tangan di depan dada untuk efek dramatis, inginnya bisa merobohkan pertahanan kekeuh Minseok yang masih urung membawanya berburu.

" _Hyuunggieee_ ~"

Minseok menghela nafas panjang, pasrah. Ia juga tidak tega disuguhi terus-terusan eskpresi muka Yixing yang memelas layaknya kucing minta diadopsi. Ia juga yakin pemuda China itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sampai Minseok setuju.

"Joonmyun pasti akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku membawamu berburu," gumamnya di bawah nafas. Minseok berdecak, mengeratkan pegangan pada strap tasnya, kemudian menggedikan dagu ke arah hutan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh ikut."

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh menyusuri hutan, sesekali berbagi obrolan ringan dan canda, namun tak sedikitpun kehilangan fokus akan indra penciuman dan penglihatan mereka. Siaga kalau-kalau ada buruan-atau bisa saja musuh yang mendekat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yixing menyadari hutan ini memiliki kontur tanah yang tidak rata. Semakin ke Selatan, jalannya semakin menanjak dan mulai berbatu. Pohon-pohon dengan batang yang tebal dan tegak kini jadi semakin rapat, membuat sinar mentari yang menerobos daun-daunnya terasa bagai lampu sorot.

Sepanjang kiri dan kanan mereka hanyalah pohon pinus. _Pohon pinus_ — pohon yang dipercaya orang Korea sebagai lambang cinta. Pohon pinus yang tinggi, menjulang dan kokoh, dipercaya melambangkan cinta sejati diantara dua insan. Kokoh, kuat, lurus dan tak berujung, sama seperti cinta— _well,_ kenapa juga sempat-sempatnya Yixing memikirkan hal konyol begitu di saat seperti ini? _Ugh,_ ia jadi aneh. Yixing yang payah di genre romens kini bertingkah bagai gadis desa yang dilanda kasmaran—baik, itu berlebihan.

Selain jajaran pohon pinus, ada beberapa pohon besar lain yang tidak ia ketahui namanya yang mengepung mereka berdua. Yixing yang masih terlarut dalam kegiatannya mengamati flora demi flora di sekitar hutan, akhirnya teralihkan oleh suara gemerisik. Mata dan telinga serigalanya yang tajam langsung mampu mendeteksi keberadaan sumber suara. Dari arah jam tiga, ia bisa menangkap ujung tanduk seekor hewan yang sembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Seekor kijang.

Yixing mengganti arah ke barat, secara tiba-tiba yang diikuti oleh Minseok yang mulai bertanya-tanya heran, namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikan. Sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah membidik dan menangkap kijang disana sebagai buruan mereka. Yixing berusaha berjalan mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara berlebihan. Minseok yang sepertinya sudah mengerti hanya mengikuti dalam diam, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik pohon dari penglihatan si kijang.

" _Hyung_ , ada satu di balik semak-semak. Seekor kijang," ujarnya pada Minseok di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," Minseok tersenyum lebar, ia hempas tas yang sedari tadi menyampir di bahunya itu ke tanah. "Kerja bagus Yixing. Aku akan menangkapnya,"

Minseok mengambil satu langkah mundur, melucuti pakaiannya untuk kemudian mengganti wujud ke tubuh serigalanya yang berukuran sedang, bulu lebat yang merupakan campuran putih- abu-abu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia tak lupa memberi wanti-wanti pada Yixing dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit, penuh peringatan. "Kau disini saja, jangan kemana-mana, okay?"

Ia menunggu Yixing menganggukan kepalanya, barulah kemudian wujud serigala itu hadir di hadapan. Dengan gerakan cekatan sang beta pergi. Langkahnya hati-hati, penuh perhituangan, sekaligus lihai ketika mendekati mangsa. Ia pasang kuda-kuda, siap menerkam dengan kuku-kuku dan taringnya yang tajam.

Ia melihat bagaimana gesitnya Minseok mengendap-endap, dan secepat kilat ia melompat— menerjang buruannya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, melawan pun tak sanggup karena tubuh serigala Minseok sudah terlanjur mengurungnya. Yixing bisa mendengar geraman saat Minseok menyerang brutal kijang disana. Ia dengan tak sabar memancapkan taringnya di leher si kijang yang masih berontak, hingga darah menyembur keluar.

Saat itulah Yixing tak sengaja mendengar suara dari semak-semak di belakangnya, cukup jauh tapi Yixing masih bisa melihatnya.

 _Ada hewan lain._

Kali ini bukan kijang, tapi rusa yang menyembul dari sana. Gemuk, tentu saja dagingnya pasti banyak.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh pada Minseok yang masih berusaha membuat si kijang takluk dan benar-benar berhenti berontak, lalu ke arah semak-semak dimana rusa yang dilihatnya tadi berada. ' _Hyung bilang untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana tapi ada satu rusa besar disini, bukankah ini kesempatan?'_

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Yixing membuat keputusan. Ia akan menangkap rusa besar di balik punggungnya itu, i walau ia harus melanggar perintah Minseok karena _yeah— ini diperlukan, bukan?_

Yixing melangkah mundur, sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengendap-endap pergi. Kepalanya tertoleh kesana kemari, memastikan Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan buruannya, sama sekali tak mengawasi atau memandang ke tempatnya berdiri.

Sembari ia berjalan mendekat dan melucuti pakaiannya, Yixing akhirnya merubah dirinya ke tubuh serigalanya yang berbulu putih bersih, dua iris keemasan yang mengihas itu menyala siaga, kemudian menyipit tajam mengawasi segala pergerakan yang dibuat si rusa.

Yixing menggertakan deretan giginya yang tajam. Mengambil kesempatan si rusa yang masih mengunyah dedaunan di semak, Yixing bergerak untuk memblokade buruannya. Ia tancapkan kukunya yang runcing ke punggung si rusa yang bercorak bulat-bulat untuk menjaganya tetap di tempat. Rusa buruannya itu tersentak, memekik tertahan dan mencoba melawan dengan mengayunkan kakinya ke arah Yixing.

Yixing sempat kehilangan pegangan saat ia terpaksa terdorong ke belakang karena rusa besar itu berhasil menendangnya. Namun ia tak menyerah, saat buruannya itu hendak lari, Yixing kembali menerjang-gagal. Rusa besar itu berlari, namun Yixing lebih cepat. Ia mengerang, keras, kemudian menerjang, lagi dan lagi, sampai ia berhasil menindihnya. Dengan cepat ia benamkan taringnya di kaki rusa itu, sebelum ia sempat bangkit atau melawan.

Ia kembali menggeram, kali ini dengan volume lebih keras. Sang rusa di bawah tubuhnya masih memberontak, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya dengan gigitan yang ia buat di kakinya, sampai ia bisa merasakan tubuh rusa itu melemas, perlahan demi perlahan. Yixing hempaskan kaki rusanya yang sedari tadi ia gigit, begerak ke atas untuk kemudian berganti menancapkan gigi-giginya ke leher itu, memastikannya benar-benar tak bernyawa. Bahkan daging rusa yang ada di mulutnya itu mulai terkoyak, cukup besar saking kuatnya ia menggigit.

Yixing melepaskan cengkramannya, bergerak mundur untuk mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi manusia. Detik berikutnya Yixing bisa mendengar suara teriakan sarat akan nada kepanikan yang tak asing di telinga. Minseok.

"Yixing!"

Yixing bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, meraih rusa buruannya dengan kedua tangan kemudian menggendongnya sebisa mungkin. Rusa gemuk ini memang berat, lagipula. Yixing eratkan pegangan, sedikit menyandarkan sebagian tubuh rusa yang telah mati itu di bahu untuk membawanya lebih mudah. Dengan seonggok rusa tersangga di tubuh, Yixing melangkah ke tempat dimana Minseok masih terus-terusan memanggil namanya—tak lupa ia ambil pakaiannya yang tadi ia lepaskan di dekat semak.

Muncul dari balik pepohonan, Yixing bisa melihat Minseok yang berdiri dengan tubuh polos seperti dirinya, menyampirkan tangan ke pinggang dengan mata disipitkan berbahaya. Mata yang memicing itu berubah membulat dalam sepersekian detik saat ia melihat apa yang Yixing panggul di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yixing tak langsung menjawab. Ia memastikan diri telah berdiri di hadapan sang beta, kemudian meletakan hasil buruan yang tadi ia gotong itu ke tanah, tepat di samping kijang buruan Minseok.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat rusa dibelakangku, jadi aku berusaha menangkapnya,"

Menyadari ekspresi terkejut Minseok, Yixing membentuk cengiran lebar, darah rusa masih menempel di gigi dan sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Bisa untuk tambahan makan malam kita kan _hyung_? Kita bisa berpesta dengan dua rusa,"

Sang Beta masih memandangnya tidak percaya, bola mata membulat, sesekali berkedip. Namun rahang menolak untuk bergerak. Minseok lantas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membawa dirinya ke dunia nyata. Ia tekan ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, menghela nafas dalam. "Ya Tuhan, apa kau yakin kau itu omega?"

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Meskipun aku ini omega, aku tetaplah bangsa serigala. Posisiku di rantai makanan tetap saja seorang predator kan?" Yixing menjawab, masih dengan mempertahankan cengiran di bibir, berharap dengan cara itu Minseok akan luluh dan tak marah padanya.

Sang Beta yang malas berdebat memilih memutar matanya, bergumam. "Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja lah."

Yixing terkekeh sebagai tanggapan. Minseok berlutut untuk membuka _zipper_ tasnya, satu tangannya masuk ke dalam, menarik sebuah handuk bersih yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Yixing, "Bersihkan dirimu dulu, kau penuh darah,"

Yixing menerimanya dengan senyuman penuh syukur dan mulai mengusap mulut dan tubuhnya yang masig ternoda darah rusa, ia mengikuti Minseok yang terduduk lebih dulu di atas tanah.

"Perlu air?" tawarnya pada Yixing dengan botol air yang digoyang-goyangkan.

Yixing mengangguk, menerima sodoran botol mineral dari sang beta. Air akan membuatnya lebih mudah membersihkan noda darah yang mulai terasa menempel dan lengket di tubuh. Yixing membuka tutup, lantas menempelkan handuk di tangannya tadi ke mulut botol untuk membasahinya.

"Harus kuakui, Xing," mulai Minseok, sementara Yixing mulai mengusap sekitar pipinya yang terpercik noda kemerahan. "Meski masih berantakan, kau itu pemburu yang baik untuk seorang omega," dagunya bergidik, menunjuk pada rusa buruan Yixing yang memang masih penuh luka, gigitan dan goresan ketimbang kijang milik Minseok yang lebih rapi dan bersih.

Yixing mendongak untuk beberapa saat, namun kembali tertunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang memaksa keluar. " Aku masih amatir, _hyung_ ," kilahnya. "Tapi sejujurnya ini bukanlah buruan pertamaku. Sejak masih kecil aku sering diajak berburu oleh Babaku,"

Kening Minseok tak bisa untuk tak berkerut, "Kenapa Babamu mengajakmu berburu?"

Karena di bangsa mereka bukanlah sebuah hal yang normal bagi seorang Alpha mengajak omega untuk berburu, terlebih sejak kecil.

Seorang Ayah biasanya membawa anak lelaki mereka yang juga seorang Alpha atau Beta ke dalam hutan, untuk menemani mereka mendapat buruan. Minseok juga sudah dilatih Ayahnya sejak kecil. Ia teringat bagaimana ia dan Ayahnya berlomba-lomba menangkap buruan paling banyak, atau bagaimana Ayahnya mengajarkan teknik berburu yang baik. Semua itu diberikan sang Ayah untuk mengasah kemampuannya berburu karena dia seorang beta— yang memiliki tugas khusus menjadi pemburu di packnya nanti.

Tapi Yixing, yang seorang omega? _Untuk apa?_

Itu yang tidak Minseok mengerti.

"Entahlah," Yixing mengangkat bahunya, kini ia hampir selesai membasuh tubuhnya. Handuk yang awalnya putih bersih itu mulai berwarna kemerahan. "Tapi kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan keinginan Babaku yang berharap memiliki anak kedua seorang Alpha atau Beta— Mama yang memberitahuku hal ini," tuturnya dengan suara kecil, "Kakakku Lu- _ge,_ sudah merupakan seorang omega yang sempurna di mata mereka. Mereka tak lagi berharap lebih karena Luhan-ge sudah memiliki apapun yang mereka harapkan dari seorang omega laki-laki. Jadi _well.._."

Yixing mendongak. Dengan tangan mencengkram handuknya di satu tangan, ia paksa bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Mungkin mereka agak kecewa karena anak kedua mereka omega lagi, dan bukan seorang Beta atau Alpha seperti yang mereka harapkan. Terlebih, aku sangat jauh dari Luhan-ge yang sempurna,"

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, " _Mungkin..._ mungkin karena itulah, Baba terpaksa membawaku pergi ke berburu karena aku... _yah,_ bisa dikatakan aku adalah pelampiasan rasa kecewanya."

Minseok menatapnya, sinar dimatanya berubah penuh simpatik. Ia tidak menyangka Yixing diperlakukan seperti itu di keluarganya.

Ya, memang bukan berarti Yixing disiksa oleh orangtuanya atau apa. Tapi terkanan psikologis yang ia pikul, tekanan psikologis yang justru ia dapatkan dari orangtuanya yang memperlakukan kedua putra omega mereka dengan tidak adil. Orangtua yang seharusnya menjadi figur penuh afektif dan sosok yang memberikan kenyamanan bagi anak mereka, nyatanya malah memberinya sebuah beban _. Rasa kecewa._

Sungguh. Ia jauh lebih prihatin dengan _self-esteem_ Yixing yang rendah. Minseok menyadari bagaimana Yixing cenderung selalu menganggap negatif dirinya sendirinya. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak sespesial itu, tidak pantas untuk diapresiasi.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya juga dengan perlakuan tidak adil orangtuanya selama ia tumbuh. Dibanding-bandingkan dengan saudara kandungmu, hampir setiap kali oleh orangtua sendiri. Buahnya, Yixing sekarang menjadi pribadi yang tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri.

Minseok mengulurkan tangan, sengaja menepuk-nepuk lutut omega itu untuk memberinya usapan menenangkan. "Hei, coba ambil sisi positifnya. Setidaknya Babamu itu mengajarkanmu menjadi omega yang tangguh bukan?" Ia tersenyum jenaka, berusaha membuat Yixing kembali bersemangat, dan berharap suasana sendu yang melingkupi mereka kemudian menghilang.

Sepertinya cukup berhasil, karena Yixing membalas senyumnya dengan dengan bibir yang ikut mengurva. Senyum kecil, namun tulus dan menyejukan siapapun yang melihatnya. "Ya, kurasa itulah sisi baiknya." Ia mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kepalanya terdongak, ia biarkan Minseok menarik tangannya dari lututnya, sekaligus membiarkan hening dan gemersik daun-daun berperan mengisi kesunyian.

"Minseok _hyung._.." panggilnya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Yixing merendahkan pandangan, "Ini berkaitan dengan Joonmyun,"gumamnya dengan bibir yang digigit.

Minseok menganggukan kepala. Senyum kecil di sudut bibir terulas, berharap untuk mendorong Yixing mengungkapkan apapun yang ia inginkan, "Tentu saja, Xing."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Yixing akhirnya bersuara, masih dengan volume lirih. Ia masih menolak bertukar pandang dengan Minseok, pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang entah kemana.

"Saat aku tahu kalau Joonmyun adalah seorang _The Alpha_ , aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia justru memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang selama ini aku baca dari buku-buku sejarah bangsa kita,"

"Benarkah? Memangnya buku itu bilang apa?" tanya Minseok, masih dengan serbesit senyum.

"Buku-buku itu bilang kalau seorang The Alpha adalah orang yang berkemauan kuat, punya fisik tinggi besar, tidak berperasaan, arogan, penuh otoritas, selalu ingin menang sendiri dan selalu haus kekuasaan." Yixing menunduk, satu tangannya meraup dedaunan kering yang ada di tanah dan memainkannya.

"Bukan seseorang dengan paras serupa malaikat, suara lembut bagai riak air, ramah, murah senyum dan seseorang yang justru lebih mengutamakan anggota packnya daripada dirinya sendiri,"

Yixing bisa merasakan pipinya mulai dialiri hawa panas. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah berona merah muda, jadi ia semakin menundukan pandangan agar Minseok tak menyadarinya. "Dan dia juga punya senyum yang sangat manis. Aku..." suaranya berubah makin melirih saat ia mengatakan, "Aku... _menyukainya_ ," Hangat di pipinya itu makin menjadi, seiring kalimat itu keluar dari dua belah bibirnya.

Minseok mengukir seulas senyum simpul, meski Yixing terus menundukan kepala, bukan berarti Minseok tak sempat menangkap seberkas rona samar yang melingkupi wajahnya. Bahkan Minseok bisa melihat ujung telinga Yixing yang mulai memerah. Mati-matian ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara kikikan geli karena tingkah malu-malu Yixing.

"Emmm, kalau begitu kau bisa katakan bahwa Joonmyun adalah seorang The Alpha yang spesial,"

"Spesial?" Yixing mengulang, dahi mengerut heran.

 _Spesial?_ Ya, ia tahu Joonmyun berbeda, _tapi spesial?_

Maksudnya?

Minseok mengangguki ucapannya, "Joonmyun... ia menjadi _The Alpha_ bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri,"

Yixing semakin mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Joonmyun tidak pernah berniat menjadi _The Alpha_ kami. Awalnya ia adalah alpha biasa, sama seperti yang lain." Minseok menghela nafas. Ia menatap Yixing yang kini sudah merubah posisinya duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, tampak bersungguh-sunguh menyumak. "Ini berkaitan dengan asal-usul _pack_ kita ini terbentuk, kau mau mendengarnya?"

Yixing menganggukan kepala berkali-kali, penuh antusiasme. Minseok pasti sudah dibuat tertawa— Yixing mengingatkannya akan hiasan mobilnya yang suka terangguk-angguk, _eum oke_. Ini serius, jadi kita tinggalkan itu.

"Tentu saja," ujar Yixing, "Aku ingin...mengenal Joonmyun lebih dalam lagi," kepala yang sempat terdongak itu tertunduk lagi, menyembunyikan rona merah yang lagi-lagi menjalar sempurna.

Minseok tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Ia mengeluarkan suara kekehan geli, gemas dengan tingkah laku si omega sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, jadi awalnya di kawasan ini, hanya ada tiga _pack,_ bukan empat _pack_ seperti sekarang. Saat itu Joonmyeon, aku, dan Baekhyun masih berada dibawah _pack_ Jonghyun. _Well,_ walau saat itu Jonghyun belum menjadi alpha pack-nya yang sekarang," Minseok mulai bernarasi, membenahi posisi duduknya di tanah dengan melipat kedua kakinya,

" _The Alpha_ kami, pemimpin kami yang sebelum Joonmyun ini sangatlah semena-mena. Ia menjadi The Alpha yang baru karena Ayahnya— yang dulunya juga seorang The Alpha telah meninggal karena sakit. Menurut tradisi, jika The Alpha meninggal bukan karena dibunuh oleh _wolf_ lain— misalnya karena sakit, maka kedudukan The Alpha akan secara otomatis jatuh pada anak kandungnya yang seorang Alpha."

Minseok berujar dengan Yixing yang mengangguk-angguk paham disisinya. Ia tahu bagaimana tradisi bangsa mereka berjalan dari buku-buku yang ia pernah baca di sudut gelap perpustakaan.

Minseok melanjutkan bercerita, "The Alpha baru kami itu begitu kejam memperlakukan para Alpha dan Beta seolah mereka adalah budaknya. Terlebih pada omega. Ia memperlakukan para Omega seperti sampah yang bisa dipakai lalu dibuang begitu saja. Ia bahkan hampir menyetubuhi semua omega yang ada."

Minseok mengernyit, nada jijik terdengar dari suaranya yang mulai sedikit bergetar. "Joonmyun... ia tidak tahan melihat teman-temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, jadi ia mencoba melawan saat.." Minseok menarik nafas, kini Yixing yang justru berbalik mengusap lututnya, "Saat _The Alpha_ brengsek itu menginginkan Baekhyun, yang saat itu masih berusia 14 tahun.

"...Bajingan itu berniat menjadikan Baekhyun pemuas nafsunya. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah, tapi _The Alpha_ itu tidak peduli. Keengganan Baekhyun membuat _The Alpha_ itu marah besar. Ia menyiksa Baekhyun, memukulinya, menelanjanginya, menyeretnya di hadapan semua orang." Minseok mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar, pandangannya berubah sendu, mengingat bagaimana detail demi detail peristiwa yang tersimpam dalam memori.

"Tak ada yang berani melawan. Aku dan Joonmyun yang baru pulang dari berburu ada disana, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun dipermalukan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku merasa sangat tidak berguna selain hanya bisa menangis melihat sahabatku, Baekhyun, disiksa," Ia menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Tangan Yixing merambat ke bahu Minseok, memberinya remasan penguat sementara beta itu melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Berbeda dengan Joonmyun, ia sangat marah. Ia tak terima jika Baekhyun, yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya kandungnya sendiri, diperlakukan seperti itu. Jadi ia pun bertindak. Detik itu juga, ia menyerang The Alpha kami. Satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan bajingan itu. Joonmyun bertarung hidup dan mati. Aku ingat, saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa bahwa anak bodoh itu akan selamat. Ia hampir mati, asal kau tahu. Namun akhirnya dia memenangkan duel itu. Ia mengalahkan The Alpha kami, dan secara otomatis ia menjadi The Alpha yang baru karena The Alpha lama sudah ditumbangkan olehnya,"

Minseok menarik nafas untuk mengambil jeda, "Bola matanya yang dulu abu-abu berubah merah detik itu juga. Aku ingat wajah syok Joonmyun karena ia baru sadar jika ia berhasil membunuh The Alpha kami di hadapan semua orang. Ia tahu, membunuh The Alpha otomatis akan menjadikannya The Alpha yang baru. Joonmyun hanya berdiri di tengah lapang, dengan matanya yang kemerahan. Ia mengedar pandang dengan eskpresi kebingungan menatap wajah-wajah terkejut yang mengelilinginya. Sampai kemudian ekspresi bingung itu berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan dan Joonmyun pun berlari ke hutan."

Minseok melanjutkan, "Aku tak sempat mengejarnya. Aku berpikir, mungkin saja ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menerima semuanya. Joonmyun memang kembali malam itu, namun ia hanya diam saja saat kami bertanya akan keadaan dan perasaanya. Setelahnya, ia mengurung dirinya di kamar berhari-hari. Pack kami pada akhirnya terpaksa menjalani aktivitas tanpa adanya pemimpin. Pemimpin yang masih belum bisa menerima takdir barunya."

Minseok mengerling, menatap Yixing lekat-lekat. "Aku mengerti. Ia masih begitu muda. Ia baru berusia 17 tahun dan ia merasa tidak siap. Ia mengatakan padaku, seminggu setelah aku terus-terusan membujuknya untuk mau bicara padaku. Ia menyerah, dan ia mengatakan padaku segala rasa takutnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ini semja bukanlah keinginannya, _ia ingin lari saja."_

Yixing yang mendengarnya menurunkan tangan, usapannya pada bahu Minseok berhenti. Ia termenung, memaksa tenggorokannya untuk menegak ludah.

Rasanya...

 _Rasanya...kalimat itu familiar._

Minseok kembali membuka mulut, wajahnya yang sempat dipenuhi gurat kesedihan digantikan oleh senyum tulus di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Tapi kemudian Joonmyun bangkit. Ia bangkit, untuk kami. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin belajar, belajar menjadi _The Alpha_ yang baik dan tidak ingin lagi lari dari kenyataan. Karena takdir memang tidak bisa diubah, tapi kita bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."

 **Sial.**

Yixing merasa tertampar telak. Setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang diutarakan Minseok seolah menjadi cermin bagi Yixing untuk merefleksikan diri.

Joonmyun tidak menginginkan dirinya menjadi The Alpha, namun ia berusaha untuk belajar.

Sedang Yixing, ia masih terus-terusan bergulat dengan takdirnya yang harus menjadi mate The Alpha.

Dan ia, sebagai mate Joonmyun, malah menbuat Joonmyun merasa bersalah karena Yixing harus menjadi mate seorang _The Alpha._

Yixing membuat Joonmyun merasa bersalah akan kedudukannya yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia inginkan.

Tolol.

 _Dia tolol sekali._

Minseok mengamati Yixing yang hanya terdiam, tak mengutarakan apapun. Ia menempelkan kedua kakinya ke dada, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya. Minseok memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, kini dengan nada yang lebih ringan.

"Joonmyun... sebagai _The Alpha_ baru kami memutuskan membuat pack sendiri. Ia mengajak aku, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun bergabung. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu aku menemukan mate-ku, Kim Jongdae," Minseok mengulum senyum. Yixing menyadari pipi _chubby_ itu sedikit menyemburkan warna merah muda,

"Jongdae memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan pack kami. Lalu Sehun akhirnya menemukan Tao, dan Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang Joonmyun menemukanmu dan membawamu ke keluarga kami," Minseok tertawa kecil, "dan _well,_ mungkin itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu kenapa Joonmyun sedikit berbeda dari The Alpha yang lain. Ia tidak menganggap _pack-_ nya sebagai sebuah _pack_ belaka, tapi keluarga. Ia tidak menganggap para Alpha sebagai bawahannya tetapi rekan dan keluarga. Bukan karena kekuasaan, tapi ia menjadi The Alpha karena ingin mencari keadilan bagi sesamanya."

Minseok menghela nafas dalam, kepala terdongak ke arah dedaunan yang menari-nari dibelai angin, mengamati bagaimana berkas sinar mentari itu menembus dedaunan yang menutup layaknya sebuah kanopi. "Kurasa Joonmyun tidak memilih takdirnya, tapi takdirlah yang memilih Joonmyun."

Minseok merendahkan mata, kemudian melemparnya sebuah senyum.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkannya sebagai mate-mu, Yixing."

Yixing membuang wajah. Ya, ia tahu.

Ia tahu akan hal itu.

Ia sangat sangat beruntung.

 _Yixing saja yang bodoh, dan Joonmyun yang tidak beruntung—_

"Dan Joonmyun juga beruntung mendapatkanmu." Ia berkata, mengucapkan kalimat kontradiksi dari yang Yixing pikirkan, seolah Minseok bisa membaca isi kepalanya. Kalimat itu membuat Yixing terhenyak, maka ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Joonmyun membutuhkan mate sepertimu. Kau akan menjadi mate sempurna baginya. Kau akan menjadi _Luna_ (*) yang baik bagi pack kami. Apa yang membuatmu takut, hmm?" Minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yixing, "Kau ditakdirkan untuknya," ucapnya, kini meremas tangan Yixing yang mulai bergetar,

"Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuknya, Yixing."

.

"Kumohon... _kumohon_ bahagiankanlah dia."

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Mendengar cerita Minseok tadi siang seolah menjadi pengisi energi sendiri bagi Yixing. Detik begitu mereka keluar dari hutan, perasaan menggebu-gebu dalam diri untuk melakukan sesuatu bagi Joonmyun begitu besar, mendesak ingin diwujudkan.

 _Joonmyun pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik._

Minseok mengusulkan untuk memasakan sesuatu bagi Joonmyun dengan rusa hasil buruannya. Yixing masih ragu, _well,_ ia tidak tahu seberapa baik kemampuannya dalam memasak.

Ia hanya pernah memasak di beberapa kesempatan, itu pun hanya memasak _mie instan._ Bisa dihitung dengn hitungan jari— atau bahkan tidak perlu dihitung saking minimnya ia menyentuh peralatan dapur.

Tapi ujungnya Yixing pun menurut, ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah pulang dari sekolahnya bersama Tao untuk menanyai masakan apa yang Joonmyun suka. Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum berbentuk hatinya memberitahu, bahkan dengan semangat menggebu ia turut menawarkan untuk mengajari Yixing membuatkan olahan daging rusa favorit Joonmyun.

Mereka berkutat di dapur entah sampai berapa lama-beberapa diantaranya menjadi produk gagal yang terpaksa berakhir di tempat sampah. Namun Yixing urung menyerah, ia berusaha meracik dan mengikuti petunjuk demi petunjuk yang diberikan olsh Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

Hingga akhirnya jam makan malam pun tiba. Para Alpha akhirnya masuk ke rumah setelah deru mobil dimatikan. Jongin dan Sehun sudah mengeluh dan merengek kelaparan pada _mate_ mereka, sementara Jongdae dibelakang mereka hanya memutar mata dan menggerutu dengan bibir mencebik, meniru rengekan keduanya, jengah dengan tingkah manja dua anggota termuda _pack_ mereka. Ia baru berhenti setelah Minseok menyikut perutnya, cukup keras.

Yixing yang masih berdiri di ambang dapur hanya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kaki ke lantai, dengan kedua tangan mencengkram mangkuk besar hasil masakan yang ia buat khusus untuk Joonmyun. Mengamati Alpha-nya yang sudah mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi di meja makan, meletakan kepalanya dengan nyaman di sandaran. Yixing yakin ia masih akan berdiri diam disana, sampai pagi jika perlu— kalau saja Kyungsoo tak mendorong punggungnya untuk mendekat pada Joonmyun.

Yixing menegak ludah, kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi mangkuk semakin erat, seiring ia melangkah maju.

Joonmyun yang mencium aroma Yixing yang mendekat akhirnya membuka mata, mendongak dengan senyum. Ekpresi itu terganti oleh raut terkejut, melihat Yixing berdiri di sisinya dengan tangan menyangga mangkuk makanan.

"Xing—"

"Aku dengar kau suka masakan ini," Yixing memotongnya, meletakan mangkuk itu di depan Joonmyun sebelum ia sempat berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang benas yang kini terjalin di depan perut, " _Emmm_... aku memasakannya untukmu. Maaf kalau rasanya tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo yang biasa kau makan,"

Joonmyun hanya... _mengerjap_.

Sedetik. Dua detik, berubah menjadi berdetik-detik.

Yixing semakin gugup karena Joonmyun hanya diam saja memandanginya. _O-oh baiklah, memang sejak awal ini ide yang buruk._ Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak mengambil mangkuknya kembali, "K-kau tidak suka ya? M-maafkan aku, aku akan menggantinya— "

"Tidak tidak," Joonmyun menahan tangannya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh pinggiran mangkuk. Sang _The Alpha_ pun tersenyum. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya... sedikit terkejut."

Ia menegakan punggungnya, meraih sendok, menatap hasil masakan Yixing dengan pandangan lapar. "Ini terlihat enak sekali," kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Yixing dan ia kembali tersenyum. _Senyum yang selalu disukai Yixing karena tak pernah gagal menghangatkan sanubari_. "Temani aku makan ya?"

"Apa—"

Yixing tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Joonmyun menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Yixing yang tidak siap, kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir di pangkuan sang _The Alpha_. Yixing membulatkan mata, panik.

"Joon—"

"Tolong ya?" Joonmyun menyorotnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Memohon, ada tapi sesuatu yang lain berbinar di irisnya. Yixing tahu Alpha-nya itu memang sengaja melakukannya— membuat Yixing duduk dipangkuannya dihadapan anggota pack-nya yang lain.

Yixing mengulum bibir, ia memilih membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah delima. Joonmyun sendiri tak tahan untuk tak mengulas cengiran lebar karena tak mendapat penolakan berarti dari sang omega seperti biasanya. Terbukti dari Yixing yang tak berontak atau menyingkirkan satu tangan Joonmyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya sekalipun.

Ia memberikan remasan kecil di tangan Yixing agar omega-nya itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Yixing mengerling, dan Joonmyun membawa tangan yang ada di genggaman itu ke bibirnya, memberikan kecupan di ruas jarinya, "Terima kasih Yixing," gumamnya, ditemani seulas senyum manis.

Yixing kembali harus mengalihkan wajahnya yang semakin panas karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Joonmyun. Ia paksa bibirnya tetap membentuk garis lurus, menahan bibirnya yang mulai berkedut karena rasa senang yang membuncah dalam dada.

" **Ehem** ," Jongdae dari sisi meja berdehem, keras, "Tolong _lovey-dovey_ nya di tahan dulu, kami sedang makan disini. Jangan membuat kami mengeluarkan isi perut kami ya, _hyung_." kelakar Jongdae yang mendapat tawa dan dari Jongin dan Sehun— bonus delikan tajam Joonmyun dan Minseok di sebelahnya.

"Omong-omong daging rusa yang Yixing- _hyung_ masak untukmu itu juga hasil buruannya sendiri lho _hyung,_ " kata Kyungsoo dari samping Jongin, ia melempar senyum lebar pada Joonmyun, sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan panik Minseok dari seberang. "Tepat saat aku baru saja datang dari sekolah bersama Tao, aku melihat Yixing- _hyung_ dan Minseok- _hyung_ keluar dari hutan dan membawa rusa dan kijang sekaligus. Saat kutanya, Minseok- _hyung_ bilang salah satunya adalah hasil buruan Yixing- _hyung_." jelasnya dengan nada banga.

"Buruanmu sendiri?" Ia menatap Yixing, lalu secepat kilat beralih menatap Minseok, tatapannya menajam,

"Kim Minseok," geramnya, berbahaya, "Kau mengajaknya berburu—"

Bola mata Minseok membulat, takut karena diberi delikan setajam itu oleh _The Alpha_ di ujung meja. "T-tidak, tidak. Kau salah paham. Sumpah aku tidak menawarinya," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada sebagai gestur defensif, "Maafkan aku, tapi Yixing sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan," cicitnya dengan bibir yang sengaja dibuat mengerucut.

Remasan kecil di tangannya berhasil mengambil atensi Joonmyun dari Minseok pada mate-nya yang ada di pangkuannya. Yixing memegang pipinya, berujar, "Minseok _hyung_ benar, aku yang memaksanya untuk menemaninya berburu. Kasian dia harus berburu sendirian."

Setelah beberapa lama, Joonmyun akhirnya melepaskan kerutan di wajahnya. Ekpresinya melunak, nadanya berubah melembut setelahnya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu sering keluar ke hutan, oke? Dan jangan keluar kesana tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dulu," beritahunya pada Yixing dengan sorot tegas namun lembut di saat bersamaan. Yixing membalasnya dengan anggukan patuh.

Sementara Minseok yang mengamati gestur pasangan itu menggerutu,

"Kalau dengan Yixing saja dia jadi lembut. Dasar pria lembek,"

"Aku mendengarmu, Minseok!"

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

"Selamat malam Yixing,"

"Malam... Joonmyun,"

Yixing dengan posisi tubuh miring, membelakangi Joonmyun ddngan punggungnya masih belum berhasil menutup mata meski mate-nya itu sudah mematikan lampu penerangan dan berbaring dengan nyaman di belakangnya.

Ia sedang dilema. Ia ingin, sekali ini, ja bjsa tidur dalam dekapan Joonmyun. Namun ia tak tahu persis bagaimana seharusnya ia meminta. Atau bagaimana respon yang kiranya akan diberikan oleh Sang Alpha.

Ia takut Joonmyun justru jadi risih. _Tapi jika tidak dicoba, mana tahu kan..._

Yixing memeringkan kepala, mengerling sedikit ke belakang lewat bahunya. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Joonmyun sudah mengistirahatkan kedua kelopak matanya, entah sudah tertidur atau belum. Yixing tidak yakin. Ia kembali menghadap ke dinding, memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Yixing membulatkan tekad. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bergser mendekat pada Joonmyun, perlahan-lahan. Dengan lembut Yixing memindahkan kedua lengan Joonmyun yang saling bertaut, kemudian ia letakan kepalanya di dada Joonmyun yang naik turun dalam ritme tenang. Hangat. _Nyaman._

Ia kembali mengarahkan lengan lelaki itu untuk melingkari tubuhnya, membiarkannya mendekap tubuhnya erat. Sementara kedua lengan Yixing melingkar untuk balas mendekap tubuh hangat Joonmyun, dimanjakan oleh aromanya citrusnya yang kuat dan menenangkan. Yixing menyerukkan wajahnya ke dada Joonmyun yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Ia kecanduan, ingin menghirup lebih dan lebih.

Yixing terlalu larut di awang sampai tak sadar Joonmyun ternyata jadi terbangun karena segala pergerakan yang dibuat olehnya. Sang _The Alpha_ tertegun, agak terkaget mendapati mate-nya itu sudah ada dalam dekapnya dengan kepala menyandar dengan nyamannya di dada. Bukannya ia keberatan, tapi Joonmyun akui, ia cukup terkejut. Yixing tak biasanya bertingkah manja seperti ini.

Bahkan tidur menghadap ke arahnya saja ia masih segan. Tapi sekarang, mate-nya itu mau ia peluk dalam tidur? _Tumben sekali..._

"Yixing?"

"H-hari ini dingin sekali ya," ia membuat alibi dengan suara ala kadarnya, nyaris seperti cicitan karena rasa gugup setengah mati.

Yixing yang masih betah dengan posisinya, tak bisa melihat Joonmyun yang mengernyitkan alis.

"Tapi ini musim panas,"

"T-tapi aku merasa kedinginan k-kok,"

Yixing bersikeras, nadanya lirih tapi masih mengalun jelas diantara sunyinya kamar. Tak mendapat respon apapun, ia lantas mengangkat wajahnya yang merona dari dada mate-nya, beranjak cepat-cepat. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa— "

"Jangan," larangnya, menarik satu pergelangan tangan Yixing untuk mencegahnya pergi semakin jauh. "Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh." Ia merentangkan tangannya, memberikan undangan bagi Yixing untuk kembali ke pelukan. "Kemarilah. Bukankah kau kedinginan?" godanya dengan senyum mengejek, dengan nadanya yang ringan namun penuh afeksi.

Yixing menggigit kedua pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menutupi senyum gelinya. Ia lantas berbaring, jatuh ke kungkungan lengan Joonmyun dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya kembali di dada lelaki itu, menghirup kembali aroma sitrusnya yang jadi candu bagi penciumannya.

Joonmyun melingkari punggungnya, memberinya usapan ringan dan sebuah kecupan di kening.

Yixing mendesahkan nafas, kemudian menutup mata-akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menggerayanginya.

.

 _Ini jauh lebih baik._

.

Joonmyun, jangan menyerah padaku...

Aku akan berusaha lebih baik.

.

 _Aku..._

 _._

 _Aku tidak akan lari lagi._

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah salah satu malam dimana Yixing akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

Terbukti dari meski waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8, Yixing yang pada dasarnya _morning person_ pun tak kuasa menolak rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan dalam tidurnya. Alam mimpinya itu seolah sedang mengurungnya, menolak untuk melepaskan jerat kantuk dari kedua matanya.

Ia baru terbangun saat telinganya menangkap suara dari sisi tempat tidur, dan tubuh yang ia tindih itu sedikit bergerak. Yixing berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya, sedikit demi sedikit sesaat setelah suara itu kembali berdengung, menyebut,

 _"Hyung! Hyung, Joonmyun hyung, bangun..."_

Yixing mengerjap, semampu yang ia bisa, sembari matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang menyambar wajah tanpa ampun lewat jendela. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke permukaan kulit itu, bersandar nyaman di dada yang-

Tunggu.

 _Dada?_

Yixing paksa kedua matanya membuka lebar, menunduk-tepat disuguhi oleh dada telanjang mate-nya yang terukir sempurna. Bersemulah kedua pipinya saat otaknya mengingat kejadian selamam.

 _Ia tidur di pelukan Joonmyun..._

Rona itu makin menjadi saat Yixing menyadari bahwa tidak hanya ada mereka berdua disana, tapi juga Jongin yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Tapi sepertinya alpha muda itu tak ambil pusing, ia masih terfokus akan tugasnya membangunkan Joonmyun dari tidur lelapnya.

 _The Alpha_ itu akhirnya mengerang, mengerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat dan mengedar pandang. Alisnya berkerut-kerut, sembari ia mendudukan diri, "Jongin, ada apa?"

"Jonghyun, Namjoon, dan Taekwoon ada di bawah, _hyung_ ," lapor Jongin dengan urgensi di ujung kalimat, "Mereka menunggumu."

Joonmyun bangkit dari pembaringan, membuka almari untuk mencari baju atasan sembarang. "Untuk apa mereka kemari?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya sangat penting."

Joonmyun mengangguk, setelah menghadiahi kecupan di kening Yixing lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya, Joonmyun bersama Jongin beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Yixing yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, dan benar saja, memang sudah ada pemimpin tiga pack itu duduk di sana, dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota pack Joonmyun. Wajah mereka diselingi kerutan. Jelas mereka sedang tak membawa kabar baik.

Kehadiran Jongin dan Joonmyun— juga Yixing yang mengekor di belakang, membawa mereka menoleh serentak. Punggung mereka ditegakan, dan ketiga pasang alis itu makin mengerut dalam.

"Tiga orang ditemukan tewas pagi ini di kota," Jonghyun yang memutuskan bersuara, membelah atmosfir tegang yang menyerta, "Dan Minho diserang tadi malam,"

Yixing menutup mulutnya, bola matanya membulat. Sama seperti anggota packnya yang lain yang memasang ekspresi tak jauh beda. _Bingung. Takut._

 _Kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi?_

Joonmyun juga tampak terkejut, sedih di saat bersamaan mendengar teman dekatnya terluka. Tapi ekspresi yang ia tampilkan seolah memberi kesan bahwa sebenarnya ia telah memprediksi hal ini. _Hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi juga._

Jooonmyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memutuskan. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk memperketat penjagaan kita."

"Tunggu..." Minseok yang duduk menyandar pada jendela menyela, "Sebenernya ada apa? Memperketat penjagaan untuk apa? Apa... apa yang sebenarnya kita hadapi?" Ia mengedarkan pandang, mengabsen satu per satu wajah-wajah disana. Ia tahu posisinya adalah seorang beta. Tapi Yixing juga tahu Minseok tetaplah pribadi yang tegas dan keras kepala. "Kalian para alpha tidak memberitahu kami,"

Jongdae mencoba memberi pengertian pada matenya, menyela. "Minseok—"

"Jangan," ia memperingatkan dengan tangan terangkat ke udara kemudian beralih menatap Joonmyun tepat di mata. "Beritahu kami, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku dan para omega."

Yixing ikut mengangguki ucapan Minseok dari belakang punggung Joonmyun. Ia tidak suka jika orang lain menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya.

Joonmyun yang berdiri di tengah ruangan menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menang adu argumen dengan beta _pack, sekaligus_ sahabat kecilnya itu. "Ada sebuah _pack rebel_ yang berkeliaran di kawasan kita, melanggar batas yang dibuat oleh keempat pack di kawasan ini," mulainya,

"Mereka menyerang apa saja, bahkan membunuh warga desa. Sudah 4 korban selama seminggu ini." Joonmyun terdiam sebentar, mengamati air muka khawatir yang mulai muncul di wajah para omega dan Minseok, "Tidak hanya itu saja. Mereka juga menjadi ancaman bagi pack-pack di kawasan kita,karena kami mendapat berita dari pack seberang bahwa pack ini— _pack rebel_ yang sama, juga beroperasi menculik omega dan anak-anak _wolf hybrid_ untuk dijadikan tawanan dan diperdagangkan,"

"Saat ini kami dan kepolisian di kota sedang bekerja sama untuk memburu para anggota pack _rebel_ itu. Tapi masih belum membuahkan hasil karena mereka berpindah-pindah, bahkan aroma mereka bisa hilang secepat angin. Kami kesulitan menemukan jejak, kurasa mereka terlalu ahli. Tapi kita harus tetap menghentikan mereka," sekali lagi ia memandang satu per satu wajah yang ada disana, dengan seulas senyum yang Joonmyun harap mampu menenangkan.

Ia berjanji sebagai pemimpin, ia akan melindungi mereka semua. _Keluarganya..._

"Aku mohon pada kalian untuk menjaga diri kalian dan keluarga kalian. Para Alpha, kumohon lebih waspada dan siaga." Para Alpha yang ada disana mengangguki ucapan pemimpian mereka, beberapa diantaranya mulai mendekap mate mereka lebih dekat ke tubuh mereka untuk mencari pegangan. Mereka tak sudi membiarkan mate mereka diambil oleh bajingan-bajingan itu.

"Dan aku mohon kalian para beta dan omega, jangan berpergian sendirian oke?" Kini Joonmyun bergantian memandang omega yang ada disana, matanya terhenti lebih lama saat netranya bertubrukan dengan Yixing di belakangnya, menguncinya di tempat. "Pastikan setidaknya kalian pergi bersamaan, atau lebih baik lagi jika kalian pergi dengan satu alpha yang menemani kalian, mengerti?"

Mendapati anggukan dari seluruh kepala di ruangan itu, Joonmyun berkata final. Ia menepuk tangannya, menyatukannya di depan dada. "Hari ini kita akan kembali ke kota untuk membantu kepolisian mencari jejak mereka. Jongin, kau temani aku ke kota bersama Namjoon, Taekwoon dan Jonghyun. Sedang Jongdae dan Sehun, kalian menjaga rumah kita, oke? Perketat keamanan,"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, sebelum kemudian membubarkan diri, sementara ketiga alpha pack itu memilih menunggu di sofa ruang tengah.

Joonmyun akhirnya mendekati Yixing yang masih terdiam di atas undakan tangga. Ia membawa telapak tangan itu ke pipi, dengan lembut membawanya mendekat sehingga ia bisa menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Ia berbisik dengan suaranya yang tenang, namun menuntut ketegasan.

"Berjanjilah, Xing."

Yixing mengerjap. "Aku—"

"Kumohon, aku butuh kau untuk berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu," katanya dengan nada kecil, bahkan hampir memohon. Yixing hampir tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah."

Yixing masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan kepalanya terangguk, perlahan-lahan. Walau ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Joonmyun harus menyuruhnya berjanji.

 _Ia akan baik-baik saja kok._

"Ya, aku berjanji."

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

 _"Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Xing? Kau bisa kembali ke China untuk sementara waktu selagi menunggu keadaan disana aman, kau tahu?"_

Yixing membiarkan kekehan geli itu lepas dari bibirnya. Mengeratkan pegangan di telefon yang ia sangga dengan bahunya, Yixing berkata dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat santai agar orang di seberang itu tak khawatir. "Jangan konyol, _ge_. Aku baik-baik saja. Situasi sudah mulai terkendali. Joonmyun menjagaku dengan baik," ujarnya, sembari ia melepas kancing dan mengenakan kemeja yang baru saja ia ambil dari almari itu ke tubuh,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku bisa menjaga diriku, sungguh. Kau hanya cukup mengkhawatirkan Yifan- _ge_ oke? Ia yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan, tahu."

Kemudian terdengar sahutan tidak terima yang mengalun keras dari seberang, _"Hei bocah tengik! Aku mendengarnya, tahu!"_

 _"Yifan!"_

 _"Sori babe, tapi adikmu itu menyebalkan!"_

Yixing yang sudah berpakaian itu akhirnya terbahak lepas. Mati-matian menahan desah haru yang ingin keluar di saat bersamaan. _Betapa ia merindukan kedua gegenya itu..._

Yixing mengukir senyum, meski kedua orang disana itu tak bisa melihatnya.

Ia tidak boleh sedih. Ia harus bahagia. Ia bahagia, karena ada Joonmyun disini.

Karena Joonmyun berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisinya, kapanpun ia butuhkan.

"Sudah dulu ya _ge,_ aku tahu masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dari sana, _"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah, jaga dirimu oke? Aku merindukanmu, Xing. Sering-seringlah telfon dan mengabariku, ya?"_

"Astaga _ge,"_ Yixing tertawa kecil, "Setiap hari kau menelfonku, apa itu masih kurang?"

 _"Aku kan rindu padamu, memangnya tidak boleh?"_ Yixing yakin kakaknya itu pasti tengah mengucir bibir sekarang.

"Iya ya aku juga rindu padamu kok!" _Sangat, ge. Aku sangat merindukanmu..._ "Bye Ge! Jaga dirimu ya."

 _"Jaga dirimu juga Xing_ _,_ _oh dan Yifan bilang dia juga sangat merindukanmu_ ,"

Lagi-lagi ada sahutan tidak terima menggelegar, _"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"_

 _"Hush! Diamlah, Fan!"_

Yixing tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya, "Bilang padanya aku juga merindukannya. Bye, sampai jumpa ge!

 _"Sampai juga, Xing-er!"_

Yixing menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, menatap layar yang telah menghitam itu dalam diam. Pegangannya pada tubuh ponsel itu mengerat tanpa sadar, menahan gejolak air mata yang rasanya sudah menggenang di ufuk mata, siap meluncur kapan saja. _Baiklah. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia tak boleh menangis lagi._

Dengan mata terpejam, lengkap dengan tarikan nafas panjang, Yixing meletakan ponselnya di kasur tempatnya berbagi dengan Joonmyun, kemudian barulah ia melangkah keluar. Yixing membawa kakinya menuju ke pelataran depan rumah, sengaja ingin membawa dirinya untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari yang asri. Aroma daun yang terkena tetesan embun, dan aroma petrikor- aroma tanah basah setelah hujan adalah favoritnya, setelah aroma Joonmyun, tentu saj— eum, _well yeah._

Melangkah ke pelataran rumah, Yixing ternyata tak sendirian. Ia bisa menemukan Sehun berdiri disana, menyandarkan tubuh ke pagar kayu rumah dengan kedua sikunya, satu tangannya menyangga cangkir berisi liquid kehitaman, kopi, ia rasa. Ia tampak tak terkejut saat Yixing bergabung di sebelahnya. Ia yakin Sehun sudah menangkap aromanya lebih dulu. Alpha termuda itu hanya mengerling ke arahnya barang sejenak, memberinya senyum kecil dan menyapa,

"Hai _hyung,_ "

Yixing mengangguk, membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar. Sehun tak mengajaknya bicara lebih banyak, lelaki itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya, mengedar pandang dengan mata tajamnya ke segala sisi halaman rumah, terlebih ke arah hutan, sesekali menyisip kopinya.

Yixing tahu Joonmyun diam-diam meminta Sehun untuk menjaga dan mengawasi rumah mereka dari kemungkinan musuh yang ada disekitar.

Memang, ini sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kabar kematian empat warga desa dan penyerangan Minho. Joonmyun dan para alpha yang lain berhasil menangkap satu anggota pack rebel beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka mengendap-endap masuk ke kawasan _pack_ Namjoon. Kawanan _wolf rebel_ itu sepertinya sedang mencari omega dan anak-anak _wolf hybrid_ dari _pack_ Namjoon untuk ditawan. Para alpha disana, termasuk Joonmyun sigap memergoki mereka, menggagalkan usaha mereka sebelum mereka sempat bertindak lebih jauh.

Kata Joonmyun, mereka bergerak terlalu cepat. Bahkan aroma mereka begitu sulit untuk diendus dalam radius dekat, entah bagaimana. Tapi mereka beruntung mereka bisa menawan salah satu dari anggota _pack rebel_ itu, ia bisa jadi aset dan sumber informasi untuk menangkap pack pembuat onar itu. Walau yang Yixing dengar, tawanan itu masih memilih membisu, mengunci mulutnya eapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar menolak berbicara, sama sekali tak sudi membocorkan informasi apapun mengenai anggota packnya, meski beberapa kali para alpha telah menggunakan ancaman dan kekerasan— walau Joonmyun tidak menyukai cara itu, sebenarnya.

Setelah penangkapan salah satu anggota _pack rebel_ itu, mereka belum mendengar lagi ada warga desa yang diserang, atau omega dan bayi-bayi _hybrid_ yang diculik. Mereka berhipotesa kalau pack rebel itu sedang ambil langkah mundur, mungkin saja menyerah dan akhirnya pergi dari kawasan mereka. Namun Joonmyun tidak semudah itu percaya. Bisa saja _pack_ pembuat masalah itu sedang merencanakan serangan balik yang besar.

Joonmyun tetap mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa jika ingin mengendorkan pengamanan, situasi sudah cukup terkendali— walau ia masih meminta alpha, beta dan omega disana tetap siaga. Joonmyun yang kemarin meminta setidaknya dua Alpha menjaga sekitar rumah, kini hanya meminta satu orang alpha bertugas mengawasi, selagi Joonmyun tidak ada di tempat. Saat ini, mate-nya dan Jongin sedang singgah ke bawah bukit— mungkin masih berusaha mengorek informasi dari tawanan yang mereka sengaja kurung di _homebase pack_ Namjoon. Sedang Jongdae dan Minseok pergi berburu dan belum kembali sedari tadi.

Itulah kenapa bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan menemukan Sehun disini. Mungkin bagi yang lain Sehun tampak seperti sedang bersantai layaknya sewajarnya, tapi Yixing tahu lebih baik.

Yixing menduga Joonmyun memiliki intensi untuk menciptakan suasana ceria di rumah kembali ke permukaan, setelah rasa tegang dan takut yang terus-terusan mencekik anggota pack di siang maupun malam— ia tak mau terlalu menunjukan rasa siaganya ke anggota packnya yang lain, setidaknya pada para omega dan beta.

Dan cara itu berhasil, mereka kembali seceria biasanya. Joonmyun ingin mereka menganggap bahwa situasi sudah mulai aman. Para omega tak lagi terlalu nampak khawatir karena harus selalu terkurung di dalam rumah. Baekhyun yang paling antusias menyambut kabar baik ini.

Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam. Cerewet, berisik, tukang jahil, Jongdae adalah partner in crimenya— biasanya Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo yang paling sering jadi target aksi supertrap mereka. Tapi Yixing merasa berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena berkat omega mungil itulah, suasana rumah telah kembali seperti biasanya.

Yixing masih ingat betul wajah mengerikan Kyungsoo yang mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun dan Jongdae, yang berlari terbirit-birit sepanjang rumah, membawa-bawa garpu seolah ia bernafsu menusuk bola mata mereka berdua karena membuat dapur berantakan layaknya medan perang.

Yixing tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol anggota packnya. Ia mungkin sangat merindukan keluarganya di China sana, tapi disini, ia juga bisa merasakannya.

Kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Bersama orang-orang ini, yang memiliki kepribadian bervariasi.

Rumah hanyalah sekedar bangunan kokoh jika kau tak bisa menemukan rasa hangat dan nyaman disana. Rumah yang sebenarnya adalah tempat dimana kau bisa menemukan dirimu diterima, disayangi dan membiarkan dirimu merasakan kehangatan yang tak bisa kau temukan di tempat lain. Yixing merasakannya disini.

Ini rumahnya— _rumah keduanya._

 _._

 **TANGGGG.**

Terdengar suara benturan keras dari arah dapur.

Belum sempat Yixing dan Sehun bereaksi, suara-suara itu saling bersahutan.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! LAGI-LAGI KAU MENGACAUKAN DAPURKU— AWAS KAU YA!"

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA SOO, TAO-IE, BANTU HYUNGMU—AAAAK _SATANSOO_ , BERHENTI MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKUUUUU!"

"Aduh _Baek hyung,_ aku tidak ikut-ikut! Aku- _SHIT HYUNG,_ KENAPA RAMBUTKU JADI IKUT-IKUTAN DIJAMBAK-YA! SEHUNNIEEE BANTU AKUUUU!"

.

Sehun dan Yixing berpandangan.

Yixing menahan senyum geli sedang Sehun menghela nafas lelah, mungkin sudah saking terbiasanya ia dengan situasi ini.

Yixing menyenggol Alpha itu dengan sikunya, "Sana, bantu mereka sebelum mereka bertiga menghancurkan rumah,"

Sehun memutar mata jengah, disertai dengusan keras sambil ia meletakan cangkirnya ke meja. "Astaga mereka itu, ributnya seperti kucing kawin," keluh Sehun yang mendapat kekehan dari Yixing disampingnya. "Aku ke dapur dulu ya hyung,"

Yixing mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh Sehun untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Yixing di pelataran rumah seorang diri. Mengabaikan teriakan Sehun yang terdengar samar-samar dari arah dapur, Yixing membawa kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumah menuruni tangga, berjalan mendekat ke ayunan yang ada di halaman, tepat di samping pohon besar yang rindang. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya disana, dengan dorongan ringan, ia biarkan ayunan itu bergerak perlahan. Menikmati angin pagi yang membelai wajahnya kala ia mendorong ayunannya, ditemani oleh suara gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon rindang di atasnya, lengkap dengan suara air sungai yang mengalir bagai simfoni.

 _Ini sempurna._

Yixing membiarkan matanya sesekali tertutup saat ia berayun, kemudian membuka setelah beberapa saat. Tepat kala itulah ia tak sengaja melihat seekor kijang keluar dari arah hutan, berjalan perlahan masuk ke halaman rumah. Kijang itu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menolehkan kepalanya yang bertanduk bagai ranting itu kesana kemari, sampai kemudian ia bergerak mendekati pohon-pohon yang berjajar di halaman, mengendusnya kemudian memakannya.

Yixing menghentikan laju ayunannya detik itu juga. Keningnya sedikit berkerut _. 'Kenapa ada kijang yang sampai masuk kesini?'_ pikirnya. _'Ah atau mungkin saja karena Minseok hyung dan Jongdae yang sedang berburu di hutan sana ya? Mungkin mereka ketakutan'_

Yixing bangkit dari ayunan, berinisiatif mendekati kijang yang tengah mengunyah dedaunan itu. Merasakan ada yang mendekat, kijang itu mulai bergerak mundur, membalikan tubuh berjalan menjauh. Yixing mengikutinya, sedikit mempercepat langkah untuk mengimbangi. Ia mengikutinya, bahkan hingga kijang itu masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

 _'Kalau kijang itu berada disekitar sini, mungkin itu berarti Minseok hyung dan Jongdae juga berada di dekat sini_ ,' pikir Yixing sembari ia masih terus mengikuti kemana kijang itu pergi, _'Mungkin aku bisa ikut membantu mereka mendapatkan hewan buruan lebih cepat. Aku bisa menangkap kijang ini!_ '

Yixing makin masuk dan masuk ke dalam rindang hutan, menepis ranting demi ranting pohon yang menghadang jalan, sedang kijang itu masih belum mau berhenti. Ia yang akhrinya menyadari ada mangsa yang tengah mengintainya, akhirnya bertolak untuk belari lebih cepat. Setelah melepas bajunya ke dekat pohon, ia dengan cekatan mengganti wujudnya ke wujud serigala, mengejar buruan di depannya yang terus berlari menjauh dari kejarannya. Dengan mata keemasannya yang tajam, Yixing berhenti sebentar.

Ia kehilangan jejak kijang itu.

Ia mengendus udara, berusaha mencari bau kijang buruannya itu kemnali. Sampai akhirnya mata keemasannya bergerak gesit, menangkap sosok kijang itu dari balik semak-semak tinggi.

Yixing memekik senang dalam hati. Dengan seidkit mempercepat langkah, namun tetap penuh kehati-hatian Yixing mengendap-endap untuk mendekat ke semak-semak belukar yang tinggi itu, bersiap untuk menerkam kijangnya. Yixing memggeser tubuhnya yang terbalut coat putih salju, mengintip ke balik semak-semak. Ia baru akan mengambil ancang-ancang saat pergerakannya dibuat membeku di tempat. Otot kakinya mengaku, iris keemasannya membulat kaget.

Kijang itu sudah terkapar di tanah. Bola matanya masih membuka.

Berdarah-darah engan empat ekor serigala mengelilingi, mengoyak dagingnya dengan brutal. Mencabik-cabiknya dengan giginya, membuat darah kental merah itu menyembur kemana-mana. Mereka menggeram, kemudian memakan daging itu banyak-banyak dengan lahapnya.

Yixing tak pernah sekalipun melihat _wolf hybrid_ makan daging mentah dengan sebar-bar itu. Ia yakin keempat serigala itu adalah _wolf hybrid_ — setengah manusia. Dan keempat-empatnya adalah alpha.

Rasanya Yixing tak pernah melihat serigala-serigala itu. Tubuh mereka terlalu asing di ingatannya. Meskipun ia tak mengenal dan tidak terlalu hafal dengan anggota pack Namjoon, Jonghyun, atau Taekwoon, ia bersumpah serigala-serigala ini tak pernah dilihatnya.

Lagipula, ia yakin ini masihlah daerah kekuasaan pack Joonmyun— oleh karena itu Yixing berani berkeluaran sampai kesini. Anggota _pack_ Namjoon, Taekwoon, dan Jonghyun tidak akan mungkin berani melanggar daerah perbatasan seorang pemimpin pack tanpa ijin. _Wolf hybrid_ punya tata krama untuk menghormati kekuasaan yang sudah di _claim_ oleh seorang Alpha, terlebih The Alpha seperti Joonmyun yang begitu mereka hormati.

Kecuali...

...kecuali jika keempat alpha ini adalah yang mereka bilang sebagai _the rebel._

Serigala yang saat ini jadi ancaman bahaya bagi bangsa mereka.

 _Mungkinkah...?_

Yixing menegak ludah. Benar atau tidak, mereka sepertinya adalah kabar buruk. Ia harus menjauh dari sini.

Yixing melangkah mundur, perlahan-lahan, sebelum keempat serigala itu menyadari kehadirannya atau mencium baunya. Sepertinya saat ini mereka sedang terdikstraksi oleh makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk kabur.

Sayangnya, Yixing lupa ia memiliki kebiasaan buruk, ia suka ceroboh. Mungkin karena panik dan rasa takut yang mulai menyergap, ia justru salah ambil langkah.

Ia menginjak ranting, cukup keras. Dengan gerakan takut Yixing menoleh, membatu saat seorang alpha wolf berburu cokelat yang berada paling dekat dengan tempatnya itu membiarkan telinganya berkedut-kedut untuk menangkap asal suara, lalu mendongakan kepala dari daging kijang yang tadi ia nikmati. Hidungnya yang panjang mengendus udara dan detik berikutnya, kepala serigala itu telah tertoleh tepat ke arahnya.

 **SIAL!**

Serigala itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Yixing memutar tubuh dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. _Lari, lari, lari, Yixing_.

Ia bersumpah ia bisa mendengar derap langkah keempat wolf asing itu mengejar di belakangnya. _Sial sial sial._

Ia harus pergi kemana? Ia belum hafal letak hutan ini.

 ** _FUCK!_**

Yixing berusaha mempercepat keempat langkah kakinya. Suara derap kaki itu makin bergerak cepat dan keras- _shit_.

Yixing sedikit mengerem langkah untuk mengambil jalan ke arah barat, jalan yang diingatnya kembali ke rumah, namun salah satu serigala mengambil kesempatan untuk menerkamnya dari belakang, meloncat di atas tubuhnya hingga Yixing kehilangan pegangan, bergulung-gulung di atas tanah, dan menabrak pohon.

Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menabrak pohon dengan keras, Yixing otomatis kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon di belakangnya. Kepalanya sempat terbentur— _sakit,_ dan ia juga bisa mengecap rasa asin di sudut bibirnya. Belum lagi punggungnya, yang sekarang mulai terasa panas dan perih. Ia yakin punggungnya memar karena tadi sempat berbenturan dengan pohon cukup keras.

Yixing mendongak. Dari balik helai-helai rambutnya yang terjatuh menutupi mata, Yixing bisa melihat keempat serigala itu mengepungnya dari berbagai arah, sama sekali tidak memberikannya jalan keluar. Wujud _wolf_ mereka besar, sebesar ukuran wolf Jongin dan Sehun. Berbulu hitam, cokelat, cokelat terang dan abu-abu.

Yixing bangkit berdiri, walau agak kesulitan. Ia terus menempel ke pohon di belakangnya, mencengkram permukaan kayunya untuk meberinya pegangan dan menghindarkan organ vitalnya untuk dilihat. Yixing mengumpat, mengutuk leluhurnya kenapa seorang wolf hyrbid harus selalu telanjang bulat saat berubah ke wujud manusianya.

Yixing melihat bagaimana dari empat alpha yang ada, tiga serigala memandangnya penuh minat. Sorot mata berwarna abu-abu mereka berkilauan, menatapnya seolah ia adalah makanan penutup mereka. Si serigala dengan bulu hitam merubah wujud, menampakan sosok manusianya yang penuh otot, tinggi dan besar. Omega itu makin mengeratkan pegangan pada pohon di belakangnya, mundur ke belakang walau rasanya mustahil karena ia tak lagi punya tempat untuk lari.

 _Apapun._

Karena ia tak sudi.

Ia tak sudi dan tak mau menerima tatapan lapar menjijikan itu.

" _Well well,_ lihatlah," katanya dengan sebuah seringai di sudut bibir, melangkah semakin dekat, bergerak perlahan namun pasti layaknya predator. "Ada seorang omega yang tampak ketakutan disini,"

Ia menarik nafas, panjang. Bola matanya sedikit membesar untuk sejenak, sebelum kemudian seringainya bertambah lebar. _Bertambah jahat._

Pria itu sedikit menolehkan kepala, melirik ketiga temannya yang sudah berubah wujud juga ke manusia lewat bahunya yang tegak. "Hei hei hei, kalian menciumnya, teman-teman? Kalian tahu bau apa ini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada polos bualan, terkejut dibuat-buat.

"Astaga! Lihatlah! Omega di depan kita ini bukan omega biasa,"

Seringai itu kembali lagi,

"Dia adalah mate _The Alpha_. Kejutan yang menyenangkan bukan?"

Kedua temannya merespon dengan tawa puas, sedangkan satu alpha yang lain, bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga yang lebar, yang tadi memiliki tubuh serigala berbulu abu-abu hanya terdiam di sisinya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan ia tampak tidak menaruh minat seperti ketiga temannya yang lain. Tepuk tangan dari pria di depannya itu kembali merebut perhatian Yixing, memecah pengamatannya.

"Sayang sekali kalau kita tidak melakukan penyambutan apa-apa atas kehadiran mate The Alpha ini," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan penuh arogansi, "Ada yang punya ide bagus sebaiknya kita apakan dia?"

"Tangkap saja. Bawa ke markas kita lalu kurung dia. Toh mereka juga telah menawan Seunghyun, bukan?" usul si serigala berbulu cokelat tadi. Ia turut menampilkan seringaian yang sama persis dengan 'pemimpin'-nya. "Aku yakin si The Alpha sombong itu akan memberikan apapun yang kita minta jika kita membawa omega manisnya ini,"

Yixing menyipitkan mata, ia menggertakan gigi menahan geraman. _Hah, apa maksudnya itu?_

"Hmmm kau benar, Kevin. Tapi sebelum kita menangkapnya," gumam lelaki itu, "bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main dengannya?" langkah kakinya makin mendekat. Yixing makin mengeratkan pegangan, sedikit memiringkan tubuh untuk menghindar, walau rasanya sia-sia saja.

"Berhenti disitu," Yixing mendesis keras, menatap nyalang. Namun sorot tajam yang ia lemparkan itu seolah dianggap angin lalu dan tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada pria itu. " _KUBILANG BERHENTI DISITU_!" gertak Yixing dengan geraman keras.

Pria itu kini tepat berada di hadapannya, mengurung Yixing diantara tubuhnya dan batang pohon. Ia menundukan wajah, ujung hidungnya menggores leher Yixing dan mengendus aromanya. Mulutnya berada sejajar dengan telinga Yixing, hembus nafasnya berhasil membuat bulu romanya meremang.

Tidak, sensasinya tidak menyenangkan seperti Joonmyun.

 _Joonmyun..._

"Kau tidak berhak menyuruh kami, karena apa?" bisik pria itu, tepat di telinganya,

.

"...karena kau hanya seorang omega, tidak berguna."

.

Pria itu menarik wajahnya, memasang seringai yang tadi singgah di bibirnya. Seringai memuakan yang ingin Yixing cabik dari wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari Yixing.

"Bagaimana teman-teman?" ujarnya dengan suara keras pada ketiga temannya, "Kurasa... mencicip sedikit barang The Alpha, tidak masalah kan?"

Suara sang alpha berubah parau karena nafsu.

Mata hitamnya berubah kelabu dalam sepersekian detik. Seringainya bertambah lebar saat ia berbisik,

.

"Bukan begitu, _little omega_?"

.

Nafas Yixing tercekat.

.

 _Oh Tuhan._

 _._

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **(*) Luna: sebutan untuk mate-nya The Alpha. Ya, Yixing itu Luna-nya pack.**

 _Aduhhhh, aku malu updatenya lama banget. Makasih ya buat readers, kawan-kawan sekalian yang setia menunggu aq :3  
_

 _Ini aku panjangin lagi chapternya buat nebus slow update ku. kurang baik apa aku ini *kibas rambut *digebukin*_

 _Ada yang bisa nangkep clue keberadaan Mas Cahyo di chap ini? :3 aku kasih ketjup basah nanti wkwkw. Pada nyangka Mas Cahyo jadi PHO ya? Hmmm aku jadi kepikiran jadiin Chan PHO nya :33 wkwkwkw._ _Untuk side pairingnya terutama "crack couple". Tenang aja, ini kan sulay centric, gak bakal nyeritain terlalu banyak side pairingnya. Tapi memang krishan sama taohun itu guilty pleasurekuuuu. mereka aku tukerin kopelnya wkwk. maap ya, sekali lagi.  
_

 _Yang gak suka sama karakter Yixing, aku mohon ampun. Seenggaknya disini tahu kan alasan kenapa Yixing itu insecure? :"_

 _Yang minta naik rating? :""") ENTAHLAH APA AQU BISA MENGABULKANNYA HUHU._

 _Maap kalo ceritanya makin nonsense ya, maapkan aku jg yang updetnya sebulan sekali. Maapkan aku jg yang belum bisa balesin atu-atu. Yang jelas, ku tetap LOVE YOU, READERS-NIM._

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS :* buat favoritnya, followsnya, terutama reviewer yang berkenan ninggal sepatah dua patah kata.** _

_Chap 1_

 ** _Phylindan; angsongsaening ; Kim Joon Hwa ; munakyumin137 ; Mochapanda614 ; yeojaakoriya23; kaxo ; YiiRaW ; heeriztator ; chanbaek0605 ; SLS ; SilentB ; MinieZhang ; micopark ; hkysg ; unknow ; Sayangsulay ; jodohnyaleeteuk1 ; nichi ; JongDaeMin ; RainEXO ; Titie Zhang ; SLhan ; qwertyxing; Yeri960 ; YuKillua-Kira ; Xiao yueliang ; yxingbunny ; unknow ; LittleJasmine2 ; ikhtiar ; dwiruhmana ; D' eXcrusius Paripachuka ; peachpeach ; chenma ; Rere. rest07 ; hopeissue ; Pearl Luce ; Guest09; Lita UchiHaruno ; Kalsium ; kimdra_ **

Chap 2

l ** _ivanna shin ;SLS ;Whitetan ;Virginia381 ;arianatte ; Guest ; exxxoel ; Phylindan ; stevani. lasmania1 ; adelwu ; nichi ; e ; Guest ; chenma ; JongDaeMin ; chuacu ; YiiRaW ; Guest ; micopark ; someone ; xxjaekim ; Guest ; anson ; SenNunna ; Guest ; jodohnyaleeteuk1 ; zielavienaz96 ; yxingbunny ; MinieZhang ; Lita UchiHaruno ; TaoTaoZiPanda ; angsongsaening ; RainEXO ; Guest ; chanbaek0605 ; LittleJasmine2 ; Guest ; Pearl Luce ; Kyunie ; rizka ; Rere. rest07 ; D' eXcrusius Paripachuka_**


	4. Bab 4

**The Alpha's Mate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 4  
**

 **.**

main pair: Suho/Lay

Disclaimer: Karakter yang digunakan bukan milik saya.

 **warning:** wolf!au, omega!verse, boyslove, menye, minim dialog, **MPREG (later)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: di chapter ini bakal ada slight scene gore (?) sama smut, cuman implisit he he he (keep your hopes low ya gaes) yang tidak suka sama scene gore dan smut boleh di skip kok ^^ terima kasih perhatiannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh—bukan oleh perasaan penuh euphoria.

 _Takut._

Takut yang kini ia rasakan.

Kedua kelereng abu-abu dihadapannya merefleksikan kabut birahi yang berkobar. Memandangnya seolah ia adalah seenggok daging tak bertuan, disajikan di hadapan untuk dinikmati secara cuma-cuma.

Tatapan itu _lapar._

Tapi bukan lapar akan makanan.

Lapar akan nafsu terkutuk. Lapar akan sentuhan seorang omega dalam raga.

Jujur, Yixing lebih memilih dimangsa sampai mati daripada harus disentuh oleh sekelompok alpha ini. Mereka tak punya hak untuk menyentuhnya. Yang berhak memiliki tubuhnya secara mutlak hanyalah Joonmyun. _Mate-nya._

Dia hanya ingin sentuhan Joonmyun dan bukan yang lain.

Permukaan tangan kasar, yang sangat berbeda dengan Joonmyun itu ia rasakan turun ke rahang. Yixing menggertakan gigi, bisa ia rasakan panas dalam rongga, merasakan gigi taringnya mulai tumbuh perlahan demi perlahan sebagai respon. Sementara sang Alpha brengsek ini membelai dagunya, menyusupkan kelima jarinya di sekitar rahang Yixing dan tanpa aba-aba menarik dagunya untuk membawa wajahnya mendekat.

Yixing spontan menggeram, taring-taringnya tanpa bisa dicegah kini bertransformasi, gerakan defensif untuk mengancam sang lawan. Sebelum ia sempat menginvasi jarak personalnya tanpa ijin sekali lagi, Yixing mencengkram pergelangan tangan besar pria itu, kemudian mengenyahkannya jauh-jauh. Desis penuh amarah meluncur dari kedua belah bibir, "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku, brengsek."

Alpha di depannya itu tampak tersentak kaget. Tapi Yixing tahu lebih baik. Ia hanya merekayasanya, terlebih saat ia justru terkekeh, suaranya berat dan remeh. Seolah di matanya Yixing hanyalah kucing betina yang tengah menggertak tanpa arti.

" _Ouch_ , aku takut," cemoohnya, kemudian terkekeh lagi, yang diikuti oleh dua rekannya yang lain. Yixing benar benar bertarung dengan sisi rasionalitasnya untuk tak mencakar wajah mereka saat ini juga.

Tangan yang tadi di tepis Yixing kini berpindah ke sisi kepalanya, mengurungnya di tempat. Yixing menggeram tertahan, bola matanya yang kini berubah keemasan mendelik tak gentar.

Kepala sang Alpha dimiringkan, kedua mata kelabunya yang penuh nafsu bergerak ke atas ke bawah, mengabsen detail demi detail bagian yang menyusun paras rupawan Yixing. Seringai licik kembali terbit di bibir untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hmm kau itu tipe yang pantang menyerah ya?" gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Lantas ia mendecakan lidah, "Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku, Kevin, Jay dan Chanyeol sedikit memberimu pelajaran mengenai sopan santun, omega!" ia merongrong, suaranya keras dan penuh otoritas, tak sabaran.

Ia kembali tertawa puas, Yixing meronta saat Alpha brengsek itu kembali mendekat, kini dengan lancangnya menelusuri telinga Yixing dengan bibirnya yang lembab. Satu gigitan ia berikan cuma-cuma di daun telinga Yixing, selaras dengan kedua tangan kasarnya yang kini mulai merambat turun menjamah sisi tubuh Yixing yang tak tertutup sehelai kain pun. Yixing terbelalak saat tangan tangan itu makin merambat ke bawah dan mendekati aset berharganya. _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Suara sang Alpha makin parau kala ia berbisik, "Bagaimana jika dimulai dengan—

 _Bugh._

 _"—Fuck!"_

Yixing mengayunkan lututnya tepat di kemaluan sang Alpha.

Saat ia kehilangan pegangan akan dirinya, Yixing memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencakar leher Alpha itu dengan kukunya yang tajam hingga ia jatuh terhuyung ke tanah dan mengerang kesakitan. Kedua rekannya—Kevin dan Jay—bereaksi cepat. Mereka mengubah iris mereka menjadi abu-abu seperti pemimpin mereka dan mendekat ke arah Yixing dengan langkah marah.

Saat mereka berusaha menahan lengannya, Yixing bereaksi cepat untuk memberi salah satu diantaranya bogem mentah di rahang dengan sikunya. Suara _'krak'_ samar yang mengisi pendengaran, seolah menjadi adiksi sendiri di telinga Yixing. Yixing yang berlaku adil, berganti memberi satu tonjokan telak di mata Jay, lalu menendang perut lelaki itu dengan kakinya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya makin berpacu, melihat ketiga alpha itu menggeram di tanah dengan darah yang mulai mengalir. Yixing menatap siaga, sembari mengawasi lelaki bertelinga besar disana, satu-satunya Alpha yang masih berdiri tegak,berjaga-jaga jika ia melakukan serangan mendadak diantara kelengahan Yixing.

Namun yang membuatnya heran lelaki itu justru memilih diam, tak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya mengamati apa yang terjadi di hadapannya tanpa ingin bergerak sedikit saja. Bahkan menolong temannya yang terpuruk di tanah pun tidak.

Yixing bergerak menjauh, melihat kesempatan emas ini untuk melarikan diri dari sana sejauh mungkin. Jika ia masih disana, jelas ia tak akan selamat. Mungkin ia bisa saja melawan satu alpha, tapi tiga alpha sekaligus? Itu bunuh diri, namanya.

Ia berlari, merubah dirinya menjadi serigala karena empat kakinya akan mampu membawa tubuhnya lebih cepat dan ringan menelusuri hutan lebat ini. Yixing benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia harus lari. _Berlari, berlari dan terus berlari._

Meski ia tak tahu arah.

Meski ia tak tahu ia harus pergi kemana.

Misinya hanya berusaha menjauh sebisa mungkin dari gerombolan itu, dan berharap, _sungguh berharap,_ ia akan segera mencapai cahaya, ujung dari hutan lebat ini.

Ditambah dengan langkah-langkah kaki serigala di belakangnya yang mulai samar terdengar mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Yixing makin menjadi jadi memacu tubuhnya, mendorong otot-ototnya untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

 _Lari._

Jika ia masih ingin melihat hari.

 _Lari._

Jika ia masih ingin melihat keluarga dan teman-temannya.

 _Lari, Yixing. Lari!_

Jika ia memang masih ingin menjadi saksi dan alasan senyum indah Joonmyun.

Kaki-kaki serigalanya terus bergerak, berlari dengan cepat di sepanjang hutan yang rimbun. Tak gentar walau akar-akar dan dahan-dahan pohon melintang di sepanjang jalan. Walau semak belukar dan ranting pohon menggesek tubuh serigalanya tanpa ampun, hingga membuat sekujur wajah dan tubuhya lecet. Walau rasa perih dari goresan-goresan merah itu mulai meminta atensi. Walau kaki- kakinya mulai protes akan rasa sakit semakin lama ia berlari.

Yixing tak peduli.

Angin membelai wajahnya kasar, membawa pergi air mata yang mulai hadir di pelupuk.

Ia sebut satu nama dalam hembus nafasnya yang mulai tersendat. Satu nama yang membuatnya tak ingin menyerah.

Joonmyun.

Joonmyun.

Joonmyun.

 _Tolong aku..._

Langkah kaki serigala serigala di belakangnya makin mendekat, tertangkap jelas di telinga runcingnya yang sensitif. Yixing memacu dirinya lebih dan lebih lagi, tapi apa mau dikata saat nyatanya kakinya mulai menjerit sakit. Belum lagi nafas yang makin terengah seiring ia berlari.

Yixing mendongak, mengaum panjang, sarat akan keputusasaaan. Meminta bantuan bagi siapapun yang mungkin mendengarnya diantara kepungan hutan ini. Meski ia ragu auman minta tolongnya bisa mencapai radius beratus ratus kilo meter, bahkan ke Joonmyun.

Tapi ia percaya Joonmyun bisa merasakannya. Mereka _soulmates_ , ingat? Ia percaya Joonmyun akan menolongnya keluar dari sini.

Ia desperate. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

 _Selain berharap._

Seolah alam menjawab doanya, Yixing akhirnya bisa melihat setitik cahaya terang di ujung sana. Diantara lebatnya rindang hutan, dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Yixing memaksa diri dengan tenaga yang tersisa untuk menjangkaunya.

Menahan rasa syukur yang membuncah dalam dada.

Yixing akhirnya mencapai ujung, menyambut terpaan sinar matahari detik itu juga. Tapi ia buru-buru mengerem kaki-kakinya begitu ia menangkap permukaan tanah itu justru tak lagi punya pijakan, menjadikannya sebuah tebing dengan sungai deras sebagai dasar.

Sungai!

Rumah pack-nya berada di dekat aliran sungai, ya benar! Mungkin Yixing hanya perlu mengikuti aliran sungai di bawah dan akhirnya ia bisa menjangkau kediaman pack mereka. Belum sempat ia berputar arah, saat ia menoleh ke belakang, empat serigala serigala besar yang tadi mengejarnya muncul dari pepohonan. Keempat-empatnya menatap serigala putih bersih Yixing dengan iris abu-abu mereka yang berkilat jahat, penuh kebencian dan rasa kepuasaan yang sangat.

Jantungnya menggedor rusuk dan nafasnya seolah tertahan. Yixing bawa kedua kaki belakangnya mundur dan semakin mundur. Ia sadar ia makin mendekat ke arah tebing. Dan jika pun ia jatuh, Yixing tahu ia akan terbawa arus yang deras di bawah sana dan setelah itu, entah bagaimana.

Bisa saja ia mati tenggelam, atau tubuhnya keburu hancur karena menabrak bebatuan tajam di sekitarnya, mengingat arus sungai yang mengalir cukup deras. Tapi Yixing masih kekeuh, berpikir setidaknya pilihan mati lebih baik daripada ia harus dinodai oleh para serigala bedebah ini.

Serigala-serigala besar itu menunjukan seringai yang paling dibencinya sampai Yixing bisa menangkap taring-taring tajam nan kuat mereka dari tempatnya berpijak.

Serigala hitam itu mendekat lebih dulu, yang kemudian diimitasi oleh ketiga rekannya di belakang dengan patuh. Dari balik irisnya yang pekat kelabu, Yixing bisa melihat gejolak amarah dibaliknya. Ia sadar, ia ada dalam masalah besar karena sempat mempermainkan mereka tadi.

Langkah kumpulan alpha itu pelan tapi tegas, siaga sekaligus mematikan. Layaknya predator yang berhasil mendapat mangsa yang hendak mereka santap bulat-bulat. Gestur seorang Alpha arogan dan otoriter yang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah segala-galanya, persis seperti apa yang pernah dibaca Yixing di salah satu literatur mengenai sejarah bangsa serigala.

Yixing tahu jika sudah begini, ia tak lagi punya daya apapun untuk membalas serangan sekelompok serigala _rebel_ ini. Ia kalah jumlah, jelas. Dan Yixing tak lagi punya tenaga setelah tubuhnya ia paksa berlari sejauh ini.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Yixing berinisiatif mengambil jalan ke sebelah kiri sebelum mereka sempat mengepungnya—namun sial, ia kalah gesit. Mereka keburu membuat formasi untuk menahan pergerakannya dari segala arah, mencegahnya melarikan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yixing mendongak, takut-takut. Ia bisa merasakan kaki yang menopang tubuhnya mulai gemetaran ketakutan. _Apa... apa yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan?_

Sial. Sial. _Sial!_

Kakinya sudah benar-benar menyentuh ujung daratan, mundur selangkah lagi maka bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh ke air.

Yixing menahan bulat-bulat rintihan penuh iba. Menutup kelopak matanya, serigala omega berbulu putih itu akhirnya membulatkan tekad.

Jika memang ini takdirnya, maka baiklah, Yixing akan menerimanya. Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali. Apapun takdir yang menantinya di bawah sana, Yixing siap menerimanya.

Dengan delikan pamungkas, Yixing berbalik tubuh, memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap terjun ke bawah sana, menyambut permukaan air sungai yang mengalir deras. Belum sempat ia melompat, Yixing merasakan salah satu dari mereka memerangkap ekornya. Ia meronta, tapi sia sia karena ada tubuh besar yang kemudian menindih tubuh serigalanya.

Detik itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya. Deretan gigi taring yang begitu asing mengoyak permukaan kulit di sisi leher dimana disana terdapat tanda klaim Joonmyun, sang The Alpha.

Yixing meraung, menggeram dalam rasa sakit. Yang dirasakannya hanya rasa perih teramat sangat, kemudian panas yang perlahan mulai menjalar. Ia yakin saking dalamnya gigi-gigi serigala itu menancap, ia pasti sudah merusak tandanya. Tanda kepemilikan Joonmyun di tubuhnya.

Itu tidak bisa diampuni!

Yixing mengerang dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Sekuat yang ia mampu, sang omega memberontak, kini menyentakkan kepala dan berusaha menjangkau serigala yang tengah mengungkungnya kini. Begitu ia berhasil mencapai sisi telinga serigala cokelat itu, Yixing balas menancapkan giginya disana. Mau tak mau membuat serigala alpha itu mengaum penuh amarah dan akhirnya melepaskan gigitan, walaupun ia masih menindih Yixing dengan beban tubuhnya.

Yixing kembali berusaha lepas, tapi kemudian kedua serigala yang lain cepat tanggap untuk membantu rekannya yang terluka. Mereka berhasil memerangkapnya dan tanpa belas kasihan menyeretnya menjauh dari tepian jurang, menulikan telinga akan auman sakit sang omega yang mengisi kesunyian hutan.

Yixing mendengar salah satu dari mereka merubah diri ke bentuk manusia. Tangannya yang besar menjambak bulu kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga kepala sang omega terdongak paksa.

"Diamlah, _slut_!"

Yixing tak menurut, ia masih terus mengaum, meminta tolong pada siapapun. Si Alpha mendesis jengkel, kemudian dengan tangan yang sama, ia benturkan kepala Yixing ke tanah. Menahannya kuat-kuat disana hingga membuat nafas Yixing yang sejak awal sudah tersengal menjadi semakin sulit karena hidungnya tertekan oleh permukaan tanah.

Yixing menahan mati-matian air matanya tetap berada di bendungan, namun semua beban ini membuat tubuhnya betkhianat. Tanpa bisa dicegah, satu per satu air matanya menetes. Membentur tanah yang rerumputan yang kotor dan dingin.

Ia hanya bisa mendesis saat ia merasakan dua tangan lain menyekap keempat kakinya dan memegangnya erat, dengan sengaja membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berontak. Kemudian ia mulai mendengar suara tawa-tawa puas yang saling bersahut-sahutan di sekelilingnya. Tawa-tawa terkutuk yang tak lagi asing di telinga, terutama suara yang mendekat ke telinganya ini. Si serigala hitam.

"Hush tenanglah, _sweetheart_ ," bisiknya penuh dengan kepalsuan, "Setelah ini kami pastikan teriakanmu akan berubah menjadi teriakan keenakan."

Ucapannya disambut oleh rentetan tawa dua rekannya yang lain. Yixing menoleh, diantara keempat serigala tadi, lagi-lagi si bertelinga lebar hanya diam. Ia tak ikut memerangkap tubuh Yixing. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya menekuk tangannya dan bersandar di batang pohon, bersikap apatis akan apa yang kini terjadi di depan matanya. Si _Jay_ —kalau ia tidak salah mengenali suaranya, kemudian menoleh dan berseru kepada si lelaki tinggi.

"Oi, Chanyeol!" panggilnya, "Kenapa diam saja disitu?" tanyanya dengan nada agak jengkel. "Setidaknya bantu kami!"

"Aku tidak mau, dan kau tidak berhak menyuruh-nyuruhku," si Alpha bernama Chanyeol itu menjawab dengan santai.

Jay mendelik marah, "Yah! Kau ini—"

"Hei biarkan saja dia!" Si pemilik serigala hitam yang sedari tadi berlagak seperti seorang pemimpin pun menengahi.

"Tapi Taecyeon—"

"Kubilang sudah biarkan saja, Jay!" perintahnya disertai geraman, "Chanyeol memang payah. Dia kan penakut," cibirnya, "Tidak ada gunanya kau berdebat dengannya,"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kalau aku boleh berpendapat _guys_ , err... kupikir tak ada gunanya juga kalian menangkap omega itu. Apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau justru ini akan membuat kita ketahuan, maksudku dia adalah mate The Alpha bukan?" ujarnya dengan nada sarat keraguan. Tak sengaja iris keemasan Yixing dan kelabu laki-laki aneh itu bertumbukan. _Ilusinya saja atau laki-laki itu tampak seperti menyorotnya dengan pandangan minta maaf?_

Namun belum sempat Yixing memastikan, matanya keburu bergulir ke arah lain. "Sudahlah, lepaskan saja. Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu. Bagaimana jika nanti Seungri marah dan—"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi," Taecyeon memotong, kini menyorot Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela. Seulas seiringai terbit di sudut bibirnya. "Kau memang penakut, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja okay, anak mami?"

Kevin dan Jay terkekeh-kekeh. Sementara Taecyeon kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada omega tak berdaya di bawah kuasa tubuhnya. Mendekat ke wajah Yixing, ia membawa ujung jarinya menelusuri lekuk tubuh sang serigala yang bulunya tak lagi putih bersih, namun mulai sedikit ternoda merah darah.

Yixing hanya bisa mendekur lemah, menutup mata merasakan desah hangat nafas alpha itu di wajahnya. Tangan itu kembali menjambak bulunya, memaksa Yixing untuk mendongak menatap wajah aristokrat lelaki itu yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _Hello, little omega,_ "

Yixing tak menanggapi. Ia lebih memikirkan luka gigitan yang ada dilehernya, menduga-duga jika luka itu kini kian membuka karena pergerakan kasar barusan. Bisa dirasakannya darahnya mengalir, tetes demi tetes tak henti. Perlahan-lahan mengambil alih kekuatan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai melemas, tapi Yixing harus tetap bangun. Ia tak boleh membiarkan jerat ketidaksadaran mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya.

"Ubah wujudmu ke manusia," perintah Taecyeon di telinganya mutlak.

Yixing menggeram dan menggelengkan kepala sebisa yang ia lakukan, sambil berharap ia tak membuat lukanya makin parah.

Taecyeon mendesis jengkel, "Kau—"

"Sudahlah," Kevin akhirnya angkat bicara. Satu tangannya merambat menelusuri kaki Yixing yang berada di cengkramannya. Ingin rasanya Yixing tendang lelaki itu menjauh dari sana. "Sepertinya dia lebih menikmatinya jika dalam wujud serigala. Lagipula, bukankah serigala-serigala kita sudah lama tak kita beri kesempatan untuk mencicip omega, hmm?"

"Kau benar juga Kev," Jay mengangguk setuju, tertawa kecil. "Apa boleh buat, sepertinya kita harus mengalah dulu pada serigala kita,"

Yixing terbelalak. Ia paksa tubuhnya untuk kembali memberontak, tapi cengkraman tiga alpha di sekitar tubuhnya itu terlalu erat.

"Siapa yang akan menikmatinya terlebih dulu kalau begitu?" Kevin bertanya, "Bisakah aku duluan—"

"Enyahlah, Kev," Taecyeon langsung mendesis, "Tentu saja aku duluan,"

"Oh ayolah," Kevin merengek, tak terima. "Yang sebelumnya juga kami membiarkanmu duluan. Masa kau lagi?"

"Diamlah, atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikit saja!"

"Ck, kau memang suka berlagak seperti pemimpin," cibir Jay, "Selalu suka semena-mena,"

Tapi Taecyeon tak menggubris lagi protesan kedua rekannya. Ia lebih memilih mendekat ke telinga Yixing dan menggeram. Kalimatnya bagaikan sebuah ultimatum yang membuat sekujur tubuh Yixing membeku detik itu juga. "Siapkan tubuhmu, _sweetheart_. _I'm coming,"_

Yixing merintih. Kini ia bisa merasakan beban tubuh Taecyeon bergerak menindih tubuh serigalanya. Bibir dingin itu menelusuri lehernya mula-mula, meremangkan bulu roma. Turun dan semakin turun—

Sebelum sesuatu yang besar secara tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak, dan menerjang ketiga pria disana hingga cengkaraman mereka pada tubuh Yixing lepas sudah.

Yixing bersyukur ia bisa bernafas normal setelah beban yang menindih dirinya tak lagi ada. Ia paksa tubuhnya bangkit dengan kakinya, membawa sekuat tenaga tubuh serigalanya untuk menghindar. Ia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Tapi yang jelas instingnya meneriaki dirinya untuk segera pergi menjauh, selagi ketiga alpha brengsek itu tak lagi mengungkung tubuhnya dibawah kuasa mereka. Setelah memastikan dirinya berada di jarak aman, disamping sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh, Yixing berubah wujud dan membalik badan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Ada seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam tengah bertarung. Serigala besar yang ukurannya melebihi ketiga alpha yang bertindak sebagai lawan di medan pertempuran.

Serigala besar yang ia tahu benar siapa.

 _Joonmyun._

Yixing hanya bisa dibuat termangu, tak bergerak. Tak sanggup mengatakan apapun saat serigala dengan bulu hitam pekat itu menggigit pundak Jay, hingga pria itu meraung sakit. Tubuh bongsornya terhuyung ke belakang, mendekat ke ujung tebing. Yixing meredam pekik dengan menutup mulutnya, melihat serigala Joonmyeon tanpa belas kasihan mendorong keras Jay, hingga pria itu jatuh dan terjun ke sungai dengan bebas.

Serigala besar itu lantas menggeram keras dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan kedua lawan yang tersisa. Dari tempatnya terduduk, Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata yang biasanya menghiasi sorot hangat dan pengertian Joonmyun, kini berubah menjadi crimson, serupa merah darah yang sangat pekat.

 _Sensasi dingin ini..._

Jelas berbeda dengan aura penuh kehangatan milik Joonmyeon yang ia kenal.

Yixing bisa merasakan bahwa Joonmyun di sana bukanlah Joonmyun yang ia tahu selama ini.

Ia kini adalah orang lain.

 _Sesuatu yang lain._

Seperti seekor serigala yang kelaparan. Membabi buta mencari mangsa.

Joonmyun bergerak gesit saat kedua alpha disana akhirnya bangkit dari posisi meringkuk mereka karena terlempar oleh terjangan Joonmyun. Mereka yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutan lantas bergerak cekatan untuk melawan, balik menerjang bersamaan dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Taecyeon dan Kevin mengubah diri dan mendorong serigala besar itu, menjepitnya dengan kedua tubuh serigala mereka. Secara serentak menancapkan kuku tajam mereka ke kedua sisi tubuh Joonmyun hingga sang _The Alpha_ mengaum keras.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya kala menyadari darah mulai merembes dari kedua sisi tubuh Joonmyun yang terluka. Ia baru saja hendak mendorong otot tubuhnya untuk kembali bekerja, berinisiatif untuk mendekat pada Joonmyun dan menolongnya. Ia tahu dengan jelas _mate-_ nya itu kalah jumlah. Tak ada jaminan ia bisa melawan kedua alpha itu dalam sekali tebas.

Tapi mungkin Yixing terlalu naif dan meremahkan kekuatan asli seorang The Alpha. Karena detik berikutnya, Yixing lagi-lagi dibuat terpaku di tempat.

Ukuran tubuh serigala Joonmyun yang besar ternyata memberi keuntungan sendiri.

Ia melihat Joonmyun tanpa ragu menggigit kedua leher serigala disana secara bergantian, kemudian tanpa kesulitan menghempaskan tubuh kedua serigala itu dengan rahangnya. Membiarkannya terpental ke dua arah yang berlawan hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Si serigala hitam milik Taecyeon berakhir menabrak batang pohon dengan keras, sedang serigala dengan bulu cokelat terangnya berakhir menggesek tanah hingga tubuhnya kini dipenuhi luka lecet kemerahan.

Joonmyeon sigap mendekati Taecyeon yang separuh sadar karena membentur pohon dengan keras. Joonmyun menerjang tubuh serigala hitam itu, dan dalam sepersekian detik, tak ragu menancapkan taringnya ke leher Taecyeon. Darah merah nan segar menyembur dari sana, mengotori tubuh pekat Taecyeon, wajah Joonmyun dan tanah di bawah mereka. Namun Joonmyun tak ambil peduli.

Ia makin memperdalam gigitannya, mengoyak daging pemimpin kawanan _the rebel_ yang mengejarnya tadi tak kenal ampun. Joonmyeon masih belum memuasakan dahaga kemarahannya, ia kembali memperdalam gigitanmya hingga lehernya separuh hancur. Joonmyeon kemudian menarik gumpalan daging dan organ milik Taecyeon yang terjepit di rahangnya, mengacak-acaknya seolah itu adalah hidangan makan malamnya.

Bisa dipastikan lelaki itu sudah tak lagi bernafas saat Joonmyun akhirnya melepaskan gigitan, dan tubuh itu ambruk begitu saja di atas tanah yang dipenuhi kubangan merah.

Yixing dari tempatnya hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana beringasnya Joonmyun menghabisi lawannya dengan kedua bola mata membesar, takut. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat.

Kepala serigala Joonmyun tertoleh ke arahnya, taring-taringnya saling bergemelutuk. Yixing bisa melihat beberapa gumpalan daging Taecyeon masih tergantung di antara gigi taring Joonmyun yang penuh darah.

Yixing membiarkan bola matanya bertukar dengan bola mata merah Joonmyun di seberang. Joonmyun memang tak pernah gagal membuat detak jantungnya berhenti bertalu atau menghentikan desir-desir aneh yang melingkupi diri saat ia menatapnya, namun seiring detik berlalu, Yixing yakin mata merah menyala bak darah segar disana itu memang asing.

Sorot itu tajam, dingin, dan kejam. Tak lagi kenal ampun.

Yixing menahan nafasnya kala ia mengikuti bola mata _crimson_ itu bergeser, tepat terjatuh ke lehernya.

Sepasang mata itu mengamati area lehernya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Gigi taring itu kembali saling menggertak, dan suara geraman itu perlahan mengudara, makin keras tiap detiknya.

Amarah Joonmyun pasti kembali terbakar, dan emosinya tersulut hingga ke ubun ubun, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tanda klaimnya—tanda kepemilikan dirinya atas Yixing di lehernya kini di rusak oleh alpha lain.

Yixing buru-buru menutupi luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di lehernya itu dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menjauhkannya dari tatapan mengerikan mate-nya. Berharap dengan begitu Joonmyun bisa berpikir jernih dan mengabaikan amarahnya yang memuncak.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Joonmyun terlanjur melihatnya.

Ia dan Joonmyun menoleh bersamaan saat mereka menangkap tubuh yang tersungkur di tanah itu membuat gerakan kecil, mengubah diri menjadi manusia dan berusaha bangkit dari pembaringan. Joonmyun dengan serigala besarnya sigap mendekat, sementara anggota the rebel itu mendekur takut, menyeret tubuhnya mundur ke belakang semampu yang ia bisa. Auranya berubah submisif, tunduk di atas kuasa sang The Alpha. Tapi Joonmyun hanya bisa melihat merah, ia tak ingin ampun. Ia ingin membunuh.

 _Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh—_

Joonmyun keburu menawan Kevin yang tak mengindar cepat. Bulu-bulunya berdiri siaga, siap menerkam kapan saja. Kevin dengan posisi terpekur di tanah pun semakin memudahkan Joonmyun untuk menyerang.

Kevin mencoba melawan, walau ia tahu itu sia sia. Lelaki itu kini hanya bisa memohon meminta ampun. Joonmyun apatis, tanpa sedikitpun empati ia mengangkat satu kakinya ke udara, lalu mengayunkan cakarnya yang runcing dan panjang ke wajah rupawan lelaki itu, menggores parasnya, membuatnya menjadi tak berbentuk lagi selain garis-garis dalam yang mulai merembes mengeluarkan darah pekat. Kevin berteriak, melonglong kesakitan.

Joonmyeon tanpa aba-aba menancapkan kuku runcingnya ke dada, tepat ke ulu jantung, memotong paksa teriakan kesakitan Kevin yang sedetik kemudian, tak lagi bernafas. Ia bernasib sama dengan dua temannya yang lain, tewas seketika.

Joonmyun mengaum, melonglong lagi dengan suara penuh dominasi. Matanya kembali menyala merah saat ia menoleh, menyadari ada satu alpha yang belum ia habisi nyawanya. Seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri takut-takut dengan kaki yang gemetar.

Si alpha bernama Chanyeol.

Joonmyun mencengkram tanah, berdiri kuda-kuda dan siap menerjang. Pria itu ambruk ke tanah, detik saat serigala Joonmyun menghantam tubuhnya dan menabrak pohon. Ia mengerang sakit, sembari mengeluarkan lenguhan minta ampun. Joonmyun lagi-lagi mengacungkan cakarnya, berniat menggores dada lelaki itu persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Kevin jika—

"Joonmyun, h-hentikan."

Joonmyun seketika itu berhenti.

Tubuhnya mengaku kala suara selembut untai sutra itu merasuki indra pendengaran.

Satu tangannya yang berkuku tajam masih teracung di udara, tak bergerak. Yixing kini berhasil membawa tubuhnya berdiri, walau ia masih harus menahan gemetar yang menaungi. Entah karena takut atau karena kehilangan darah akibat luka.

Satu tangannya masih berusaha menutup sisi lehernya yang membuka. Darah masih saja merembes di antara ruas jarinya, walau tak sederas tadi, tapi itu urusan nanti.

Yixing kini butuh Joonmyun untuk... _berhenti._

Serigala besar Joonmyun menoleh ke arahnya, mata merahnya masih menyala nyalang. Berkabut. Benar-benar seperti seorang pembunuh. Tatapan yang begitu asing. Mengawasi segala pergerakan Yixing yang berjalan tertarih mendekatinya.

"C-cukup Joonmyun," Yixing menelan ludah, "Lepaskan dia. _Kumohon_. Ia tak melakukan apapun padaku. A-aku baik baik saja,"

Ia memaksa suaranya keluar, nyaris serupa bisikan. Joonmyun masih menatapnya dengan iris merah yang begitu menakutkan, bergeming.

Yixing menutup kelopak mata. Yixing yang sebagai mate-nya saja tak bisa menahan gemetar takut karena aura beku yang menguar dari tubuh Joonmyun. Sungguh, aura seorang the alpha yang marah memang mengerikan.

Joonmyun terdiam, sementara Yixing dengan sabar masih menanti pergerakannya. Detik demi detik menguap, dan akhirnya serigala hitam besar itu bangkit dari tubuh lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol tadi.

Mengambil langkah mundur, Joonmyun mengembalikan dirinya ke wujud manusia. Tubuh polosnya yang tak terjamah sehelai benang pun menyambut mata Yixing, terduduk di atas tanah dengan segala keindahannya. Ia tak pernah bisa tak merasa kagum akan ukiran sempurna Tuhan pada makhluk di hadapannya ini. Makhluk yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk dirinya. Untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

 _Mate-_ nya.

 _Mate_ yang kini tak sudi menatap seorang Yixing. Untuk kali pertama.

Dan justru lebih memilih untuk memunggunginya.

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apapun, ia mendengar suara geraman Joonmyun diantara hening yang melingkupi tiga _hybrid_ disana,

"Enyahlah. Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menunjukan batang hidungmu lagi di hadapanku," sang The Alpha mendesis, sorot tajamnya menghujam Chanyeol yang menelan ludah.

Pria jangkung itu mengerling takut-takut pada Joonmyun, lalu menggeser irisnya dengan ragu pada Yixing, seolah meminta tolong.

Joonmyun yang tak sabaran kembali menggertak, "Cepat sebelum aku merubah pikiranku dan mencabik-cabikmu!"

Chanyeol menegang. Yixing menganguk, kala bola mata penuh rasa takut itu kembali bersitatap dengannya. Pria itu menegak ludah untuk kedua kalinya, jakunnya bergerak-gerak gugup.

Chanyeol perlahan memilih mundur, mengubah ke bentuk serigalanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Setelah memberi kerlingan pamungkas pada Yixing, ia merotasi arah dan berlari pergi, menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya dari serigala abu-abu itu, kini tak melepaskan sedikit pun pandangan dari sosok mate-nya. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh itu dengan nelangsa, kulitnya seolah dicubit keras karena Joonmyun tidak langsung menghampirinya, mendekapnya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Mereka berdua terdiam disana, ditemani oleh deru nafas memburu yang mengisi, suara riak derasnya air yang mengalir dan daun-daun saling bergesek menimbulkan gemerisik. Hempasan angin yang cukup besar datang menerjang, menerbangkan daun yang berguguran ke tanah dan helai-helai rambut pasangan mate itu.

Angin itu mengenai wajah sembab Yixing, memberikan sensasi dingin yang membelai permukaan kulitnya, meremangkan bulu romanya saat bau anyir darah ikut terbang bersamanya mengenai indra penciuman sang omega.

Yixing mengamati punggung Joonmyun dalam diam. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh mate-nya, berlindung dibawah hangat dekapnya.

Ia butuh aroma citrus menyegarkan itu. Ia butuh kuat dan hangatnya lengan itu. Lengannya yang kokoh, yang ia ingat selalu mendekapnya di tengah malam dan menariknya mendekat.

"J-joonmyun—"

Yixing sedikit terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Joonmyun berdiri, masih dengan posisi memumungginya, sama sekali menolak bertatap muka dengannya. Hati Yixing serasa terpelintir nyeri melihat gestur tak biasa Joonmyun padanya.

Yixing ingin memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun ia dienterupsi oleh sosok dua serigala yang muncul dari arah hutan dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dua serigala yang ia tahu, Jongin dan Sehun.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Sehun ragu-ragu saat mereka telah berubah, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, ia memilih membisu dan menulikan telinga. Joonmyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan lebih memilih berkata—memerintah lebih tepatnya, kepada siapapun yang berada disana, termasuk Yixing,

"Kembali ke rumah,"

Suara lelaki itu dingin, tidak menghangatkan seperti suara Joonmyun-nya.

Yixing menggigit bibir, menelan apapun yang hendak keluar di ujung lidah. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dalam diam. Jongin dan Sehun pun ikut serta.

.

 _Rumah._

Rumah hanyalah sekedar bangunan kokoh jika kau tak bisa menemukan rasa hangat dan nyaman di dalamnya.

.

Dan Joonmyun di hadapannya ini bukanlah _rumah_ -nya.

.

Karena ia tahu, Joonmyun yang berdiri membelakanginya ini bukanlah Kim Joonmyun, _mate-_ nya yang hangat dan pengertian.

.

Melainkan Kim Joonmyun—

.

 _—sang The Alpha._

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

Begitu mereka berempat sampai, Yixing bisa melihat anggota yang lain berdiri menunggu mereka di atas undakan depan. Setiap anggota _pack_ yang ada disana menatap Yixing dan Joonmyun dengan air muka bervariasi. Khawatir, bingung, penasaran, dan takut, bercampur jadi satu.

Terlebih melihat luka gigitan di leher Yixing dan cakaran menganga di kedua sisi tubuh Joonmyun. Belum sempat ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lukanya, Joonmyun lebih dulu memegang kendali akan pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke lantai dua menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan seisi rumah bertarung dengan pertanyaan di kepala.

Tidak ada satu pun yang memprotes, termasuk Yixing.

Ia biarkan Joonmyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar selama menaiki undakan, kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar dan membanting daun pintu dengan keras.

Yixing berdiri di tengah ruangan, memeluk tubuh polosnya dengan kedua lengannya. Mulai harap harap cemas menanti pergerakan Joonmyun yang lagi-lagi memunggunginya, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas kepala yang ia sandarkan di pintu kayu.

"Kenapa..." Joonmyun menggumam, suaranya bagai bisikan, namun Yixing masih bisa menangkapnya, "Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu padaku Yixing?" tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Yixing menunduk, bola matanya terpatri pada lantai kayu kamar Joonmyun-kamar mereka-yang bersih. Satu tangannya meremas-remas lengan untuk meredakan gugup yang melanda, "Aku-aku..."

"Kau mengecewakanku, Yixing,"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya lebih dalam. Ia merintih, "J-joonmyun..."

"Bukankah aku dan yang lain sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berkeliaran sendiri?!" gertaknya kasar yang membuat Yixing sedikit berjingit. Ia menahan diri untuk tak memalingkan muka, saat Joonmyun akhirnya mau bersitatap dengannya. Bola matanya masih memerah nyalang, masih sama seperti ketika ia menghabisi ketiga alpha di tebing tadi. Sang _The Alpha_ mengacak rambutnya, diikuti oleh desah nafas yang sarat akan kefrustasian, "Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk mengerti—"

"Joonmyun aku—"

"Diamlah! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Joonmyun menghardiknya dengan nada setajam belati. Pun dengan sorot mata yang memerah sempurna, "Kenapa kau bersikap bebal, bertindak semaumu sendiri? Kau ceroboh, Yixing! Kau tahu kau tidak hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri tapi orang lain! Kau egois," desisnya, "Apa kau tahu, aku hampir mati ketakutan melihatmu tidak ada di rumah. Kami mencarimu, semuanya. Bahkan Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang omega pun ikut membantu mencarimu! Kau tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi pada mereka, dengan semua keadaan bahaya ini, Xing?! Hanya karena kecerobohanmu!"

Joonmyun menggertakan gigi, tangannya makin terkepal erat. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa berdiam disini saja dan menuruti kata-kataku! Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkanku, Yixing!"

Yixing terdongak, menatap tidak percaya pada _mate_ -nya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kini matanya mulai memanas mendengar kata demi kata yang menghujam sanubari.

"Kau tahu itu lemah, kau itu seorang omega, Xing! Berhenti bertindak sok kuat! Terimalah takdirmu. Kenapa kau berulah? Aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak mengingankan menjadi mate-ku! Aku tahu kau membenci hal ini. Aku tahu kau sulit menerima kenyataan ini, dan aku pun tahu kau tidak mencintaiku..."

Yixing tersentak.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menghormati aku sebagai _mate-_ mu?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghargaiku ...for fuck's sake padahal aku selalu menuruti segala keinginanmu untuk membahagiakanmu, aku berusaha, Yixing. Tapi kenapa... KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGHARGAIKU?"

Yixing menunduk dalam. Ia tahu ia salah.

"Aku lelah," Joonmyun menggumam dengan sela nafasnya yang terengah, "Aku lelah jika harus terus terusan seperti ini, Xing. Aku lelah menghadapimu jika kau bersikap begini. Aku muak!" Joonmyun berteriak, suara menggelegar dan menusuk jiwa raga. Ia memastikan setiap kalimatnya di dengar oleh Yixing kala ia mengultimatum, "Sekarang turuti perintahku, diam disini. Jangan kemana-mana atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Kau paham?" ancam Joonmyun, memastikan ia menatap Yixing lekat-lekat di mata dengan matanya yang semerah darah.

Ia mengeluarkan sinyal dominasi The Alpha dari sekujur tubuhnya. Suhu kamar berubah mencekik, membuat Yixing kesulitan bernafas. Semakin pekat warna merah di bola mata Joonmyun itu menyala. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena gelombang dominasi yang melingkupi ruang kamar atas komando Joonmyun lewat tatapan matanya, membuat Yixing yang merupakan omega dengan naluri submisif mau tak mau pun ikut tunduk.

Berpaling pun rasanya tak bisa. Joonmyun terlanjur menangkap matanya san mengunci pandangannya di tempat.

Cara ini adalah yang biasa dilakukan The Alpha kepada anak buahnya agar mau takluk serta mata pada mereka. Semua yang berada di bawah The Alpha akan melakukan apa saja yang diinginkan oleh sang The Alpha, tanpa bantahan sedikit pun. Bahkan membunuh diri mereka sendiri.

Yixing tak percaya.

Yixing tak percaya Joonmyun akan melakukan ini padanya.

 _Rasanya sakit._

Sakit sekali, baik tubuh maupun batinnya.

Semua serasa dibakar. Semakin Yixing berusaha melawan, maka rasa sakit itu akan makin bertambah.

Yixing menggigit bibir untuk menahan rintihan yang hendak keluar, namun gagal. Ia kini sudah berlutut di depan Joonmyun, ambruk di atas lantai kayu. Sedang rasa panas itu menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Ia membiarkan air matanya membasahi pipinya satu per satu, terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai kamar.

Tangan kanannya gemetar merambat untuk melingkupi luka di lehernya, dan mencengkram permukaannya semakin erat, mengabaikan darah yang kembali merembes keluar di antara sela jemarinya. Dengan nafas tersengal, Yixing mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut. Ia beranikan diri menatap Joonmyun yang kini terhenyak.

Iris mata yang serupa darah itu berangsur-angsur pudar, perlahan-lahan tergantikan oleh warna hitam yang Yixing suka selami diam-diam.

Bola mata yang kembali memancar kehangatan.

.

 _Bola mata yang ia rindukan._

 _.  
_

Joonmyun-nya telah kembali.

.

Mata hitam yang seakan tak punya ujung itu membola, mulutnya terbuka. Ia bahkan tampak tak mempercayai dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Terlebih melihat Yixing yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah takut dan tubuh gemetar. _Ia sudah menyakitinya, Oh Tuhan..._

"A-aku..." ia terbata, beringsut mundur menjauhi Yixing.

.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?!

Tidak. tidak.

.

 _Ia harus..._

 _._

 _ia harus pergi dari sini._

 _._

Joonmyun menegak ludah, meraih celananya di gantungan pintu, kemudian membalik badan untuk menarik kenop.

Tubuh Yixing menjerit ingin mencegah mate-nya pergi. Ia butuh Joonmyun disini. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu berat untuk menggerakan bibir?

Tolong. Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Yixing sempat menangkap sosok Jongin dan Sehun yang meringkuk tepat di depan pintu, sebelum Joonmyun kembali membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan suara debam keras.

Meninggalkan Yixing berlutut di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, tengah bertarung dengan perasaannya seorang diri.

 _Maaf._

 _Maafkan aku._

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kenop pintu kembali berputar. Yixing mendongak, penuh harap.

Jauh dalam hatinya ia benar-benar berharap itu Joonmyun yang memutuskan kembali untuknya, akhirnya memberinya dekapan nyaman yang sedari tadi ia nantikan.

Tapi harapan itu pupus, saat akhirnya yang justru masuk ke dalam ruangan adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kedua omega itu memekik tertahan,dan buru-buru berlari ke arahnya. Yixing tak terlalu menaruh peduli pada apa yang mereka katakan. Ia hanya sempat menangkap kata " _darah"_ dan " _obat_ ".

 _Entahlah._

Yang ia pedulikan hanya Joonmyun.

Dan bagaimana saat ini, ia baru sadar ia begitu merindukan dekap lelaki itu.

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

Begitu Joonmyun meraih kenop dan mengayunnya terbuka, ia sama sekali tak berharap menemukan Jongin dan Sehun tengah berjongkok tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua alpha itu tak beranjak dari posisi konyol mereka, dan justru kini saling mendorong bahu masing-masing, isyarat untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun.

Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Ia mendengus, dengan menggigit bibir ia mendongak menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Suaranya kecil, seperti seorang bocah yang ketakutan karena akan mendapat omel orangtuanya. "Eum... kami... kami," Sehun terbata, "Kami hanya sedang mengagumi tekstur pintu kamarmu hyung,"

Jongin mengangguk cepat-cepat, kini mengulurkan tangan untuk menulusuri ukiran pintu kayu kamar Yixing dan Joonmyun, dan menjawab dengan nada kagum dibuat-buat. "Benar _hyung._ Artistik sekali ya,"

Joonmyun memutar matanya jenuh, sembari ia mengenakan celana yang tadi ia sampirkan di lengan-mereka memang sudah biasa melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain, lagipula. Sesungguhnya pun Joonmyun tahu kalau kedua alpha muda di pack-nya itu pasti sedang mencuri dengar-menguping perbincangannya dengan Yixing di dalam. Joonmyun sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan suka ikut campur mereka.

Namun memilih tak mau ambil pusing karena malas beradu argumen, Joonmyun beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mengabaikan panggilan Sehun dan Jongin untuk segera mengobati lukanya.

Ia sedang tak ingin meladeni siapapun saat ini. Joonmyun butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi di hari ini.

Ia butuh _bernafas._

Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dari saudara-saudaranya-yeah Joonmyun sudah menganggap anggota packnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri-ia melangkah keluar rumah. Ia berterima kasih pada mereka yang tak mengajukan pertanyaan macam-macam, karena Joonmyun sungguh ingin sendirian.

Begitu langkah kakinya menapak keluar, ia langsung disambut oleh aroma harum dedaunan dan bau khas tanah basah yang terhampar. Pun dengan suara riak air dari aliran sungai yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka, mengisi kesunyian yang didamba. Semilir angin menerpa rambutnya tatkala ia berjalan, hingga akhirnya sampai ke destinasi yang ia inginkan, sebuah ayunan yang letaknya tepat di samping pohon besar yang rindang. Joonmyun mendudukan dirinya disana, menutup kelopak matanya dan membiarkan dirinya di belai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan lembut sang angin.

Angin yang membelai wajahnya samar-samar turut membawa aroma anyir darah yang ia tahu masih membekas di sisi tubuhnya, mungkin sudah mengering. Lagipula seorang _wolf hybrid_ punya kekuatan _recovering_ —penyembuhan luka yang lebih baik daripada manusia biasa. Terlebih bagi ras superior seperti Alpha, luka gores ini bukan masalah besar, sejujurnya.

Hanya saja luka ini seakan menjadi saksi bisu. Aroma anyir darah yang tak menyenangkan membuat Joonmyun mual, membuai Joonmyun dalam kepahitan dan api kemarahan yang masih memercik dalam dada. Tangan Joonmyun tanpa sadar kembali terkepal, kuku jarinya berubah memutih saking kuatnya jari-jemari itu tegenggam.

Joonmyun kesal. _Ia marah._

Mengingat bagaimana bajingan bajingan telah menyentuhkan tangan kotor mereka ke tubuh Yixing.

 _Yixing..._

Mate-nya-yang tak bisa ia lindungi dan jaga dengan baik.

 _Bahkan dari dirinya sendiri._

Ia melihat persis bagaimana bola mata yang selalu disukainya itu memancarkan rasa sakit, tergenah oleh air mata. Pancaran mata yang ikut membuat hati Joonmyun terpelintir nyeri karena faktanya, Yixing menangis karena dirinya.

Joonmyun sudah menyakiti Yixing.

Mate-nya sendiri.

.

 _Sialan kau Joonmyun. Kau memang bukan mate yang baik,_ gumamnya pahit dalam hati.

.

 _Yixing pantas mendapatkan lebih baik dari dirimu._

 _._

" _Hyung..."_

Joonmyun tak langsung menolehkan wajah walau ia mendengar panggilan Sehun barusan. Ia juga menyadari Sehun tak sendirian berdiri di sisi ayunan, ada aroma familiar lain yang turut hadi disana. Jongin.

Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, seolah ia abai akan segala yang diinginkan oleh kedua Alpha itu.

Sang The Alpha sempat mendengar Sehun menarik nafas panjang, barulah ia berkata, "Hyung... kumohon jangan marahi Yixing _hyung_ , ini salahku," ucap Sehun lamat-lamat, "Kau bisa menghukumku, _hyun_ g. Kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga para beta dan omega di rumah, tapi aku lalai. Andai aku tidak meninggalkan Yixing _hyung_ sendirian—"

"Sudanlah Sehun," Joonmyun memotongnya dengan satu tangan terangkat ke atas tanpa basa-basi, secara tidak langsung memohon lelaki itu untuk berhenti bicara. Nadanya tak berubah, tegas dan tak terbantah saat ia bertitah. "Masuklah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri,"

Joonmyun tahu ia bersikap kasar dan semena mena dengan mengusir Sehun begitu saja, apalagi Sehun berniat baik. Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Joonmyun tahu seharusnya ia jadi panutan dalam berperilaku oleh para anggota mudanya, terlebih Sehun yang selalu menaruh hormat dan kagum pada sosok Joonmyun sejak ia masih remaja. Ia yang terang-terangan berkata dengan polosnya bahwa ia ingin menjadi Alpha bijaksana seperti Joonmyun di masa mendatang.

Joonmyun yang murka memang menjadi pemandangan yang langka bagi anggotanya. Seumur-umur, Sehun sendiri baru pernah melihat Joonmyun mengamuk dalam hitungan jari. Salah satu kenangan buruk yang Sehun harap tak akan terulang lagi-masa itu, saat The Alpha lama mereka hendak menyetubuhi paksa Baekhyun—Sehun baru pertama kali melihat Joonmyun yang marah, dengan kedua bola matanya yang saat itu berubah merah nyalang, saat pria itu berhasil membunuh pemimpin kejam mereka tepat di tempat.

Dan hari ini... ia kembali melihat mata mengerikan berapi-api itu hadir menggantikan bola mata lembut dan hangat yang biasa menyambut mereka setiap hari.

Sehun akui, ia sedikit takut.

Tapi ia memahami. Mana ada alpha yang diam saja saat mate mereka disakiti oleh Alpha lain? Hanya sekedar membayangkan Tao ada di posisi Yixing saja, sudah membuat bahunya menggidik ngeri.

Sehun menggigit bibir, kembali menatap Joonmyun yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Ia menyorot Jongin di sampingnya dengan pandangan ragu, yang dibalas oleh anggukan sekilas dari pemuda itu. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sehun akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Joonmyun masih termenung saat dia mendengar langkah kaki itu bergesek di atas rumput. Ia tahu Sehun akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalnya, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Joonmyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Kenapa sih adik-adiknya ini harus menjadi begitu bebal di saat seperti ini?

"Bukankah aku berkata aku ingin sendiri, Jongin?"

"Kupikir kau justru butuh teman bicara Joonmyun _hyung_ ," Jongin bicara dari balik punggungnya, "Jangan suka meyimpan apapun sendirian,"

"Pikiranku sedang kacau balau, Jongin." Joonmyun berkata, nadanya hampir putus asa.

"Itulah kenapa aku ada disini," Jongin membalas santai, ia memutari ayunan kemudian duduk di tanah, tepat di hadapan sang The Alpha yang duduk di atas ayunan, "Kau selama ini selalu mendengar keluh kesah kami, kini biarkan kami yang menggantikan,"

Joonmyun tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tak terangkat. Ia terdiam cukup lama, dan Jongin pun membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu bertarung dengan pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Aku..." mulai Joonmyun, kepalanya terdongak, menatap hamparan langit luas yang membentang, "aku tak tahu apa yang saat ini sedang kurasakan Jongin," lirihnya, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi _mate_ yang sempurna bagi Yixing. Tapi kenapa... rasanya begitu sulit?"

Joonmyun menarik nafas panjang dan berat. Ia kini sudi bertolak pandang dengan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sorot simpatik.

"Aku salah memikirkan ini, tapi kenapa.. aku merasa Yixing tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?" Joonmyun mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar, "Dia seperti tidak nyaman berada di sisiku. Ia seperti..." alisnya bertekuk dalam-dalam, "seperti ketakutan ketika berada di sampingku. Jongin, apa dia bahkan mencintaiku? Apa dia tidak suka berada bersamaku? Apakah dia tidak bahagia denganku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Juju, ia sendiri tak tahu pertanyaan itu harus ia tujukan kepada Jongin, Yixing, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengambil waktunya. Ia biarkan Joonmyun mengeluarkan segala apa yang ingin ia katakan dulu, barulah ia angkat bicara. " _Hyung,_ mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara perihal mate karena kau tahu sendiri, Kyungsoo seolah ingin membunuhku setiap hari karena aku membuatnya kesal dengan kelakuanku," Jongin terkekeh, namun penuh afeksi, "Tapi hyung, perlu kau ketahui bahwa mate yang sempurna itu tidak ada. Mate yang tidak punya kekurangan apapun itu tak akan pernah ada. Kita ini manusia—"

"Tapi kita juga setengah serigala," interupsi Joonmyeon jenaka—yang sejujurnya sedikit membuat Jongin terkejut. Namun akhirnya keduanya terkekeh ringan akan balasan retorik Joonmyun.

"Ya benar, tapi _my point is_ , kita tidak ada yang sempurna, selalu punya kelemahan dan kelebihan. Kupikir itulah kenapa Tuhan dan Alam menggariskan dua orang _hybrid_ menjadi _soulmates_ —untuk menyempurnakan satu sama lain, _hyung_ ," ujarnya. "Aku yang ceroboh dan asal-asalan membutuhkan Kyungsoo yang teratur dan tegas, sedangkan kau membutuhkan Yixing hyung untuk melengkapi kelemahanmu,"

Joonmyun ingat, ia juga pernah berkata seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin itu pada Yixing. Saat mereka masih di China, di pinggir danau dekat rumah pack Yixing bernaung.

Ia mengerti, dan ia yakin alam tidak sembarangan menggariskan takdir mereka berdua. Sepasang wolf ditakdirkan sebagai _soulmates_ memang untuk saling melengkapi kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai ragu.

Ia ragu kalau sepasang _soulmates_ akan selalu mencintai satu sama lain.

Ia merasa kalau apa yang ia katakan pada Yixing di danau itu justru untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia baru bisa percaya jika Yixing mengatakan padanya secara langsung bahwa ia mencintainya.

Joomyun tahu ia terdengar egois.

Tapi ia butuh itu. Ia ingin dia mendengar Yixing menyatakan itu dengan suara dan mulutnya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jongin, menyadari ekspersi ragu Joonmyun disana, "aku yakin Yixing _Hyung_ mencintaimu. Jangan pernah kau ragukan itu. Lagipula memang sudah takdirnya seorang _soulmates_ akan saling mencintai. Mungkin... diahanya belum menyadarinya. Atau mungkin ia tak mau menunjukannya dulu. Aku memperhatikan Yixing _hyung,_ dia itu cenderung pendiam, lebih suka sendirian daripada di keramaian, kau tahu? Istilahnya itu eum..." Jongin mengetuk dagunya, "intro... intro apa itu, _hyung_?"

"Introvert maksudmu?" Joonmyun terkekeh kecil, agak geli.

"Ya!" serunya antusias, " _Introvert,_ ya benar! _Mate-_ mu itu cenderung orang yang tertutup, suka menyimpan apa-apa sendiri,"

Joonmyeon mengiyakan, senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya tanpa disadari. "Ya, Yixing memang begitu. Ia unik, dan aku menyukainya. Sifatnya itu... terkadang membuatnya sangat menggemaskan," gumamnya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum diam-diam, "Tapi aku yakin, walau Yixing _hyung_ tertutup, aku yakin dia akan membuka dirinya padamu dan pada kita lama kelamaan. Dia hanya butuh waktu, hyung. Yixing hyung pasti sedang dalam masa adaptasinya. Dan mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya hyung, tapi aku melihat Yixing hyung lebih sering tersenyum di sekitarmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga tak sengaja selalu melihat wajahnya yang berbinar-binar ketika kau datang, atau ketika ia tampak kecewa ketika kau harus beranjak dari sisinya. Aku melihatnya _hyung_ ,"

"Benarkah?" Joonmyun bertanya, setengah berharap. "Tapi Jongin, ketika aku memeluknya atau membawanya mendekat ia selalu gemetar. Aku merasakannya. Dan kurasa... dia juga tak menyukai posisiku sebagai The Alpha. Ia takut padaku Jong, dan ia tak mungkin menyukaiku sejauh itu,"

Jongin mendecak, " _Hyung_ , kukatakan sekali lagi, kalian itu soulmates, demi Tuhan! Dan orang-orang bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu,"

Joonmyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian ia mengerang, mengusak wajahnya kasar dengan satu tangan. "Astaga Jong, aku bodoh sekali! Aku tadi sudah menakutinya. Aku mengancamnya Jong, aku memaksanya dengan perintah The Alphaku. Astaga Jongin, aku keterlaluan!" mata Joonmyun berubah agak membulat, nadanya berubah panik. "Kalaupun awalnya dia sudah mulai menyukaiku, dia pasti kembali membenciku sekarang-"

"Tidak, _hyung,"_ bantah Jongin tegas, mencengkram lutut Joonmyeon yang mulai bergerak gugup, "Yixing _hyung_ tak akan pernah membencimu karena kau adalah _mate-_ nya," katanya dengan determinasi, "Percayalah _hyung_ , setiap peristiwa pasti ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil, dan jadikan saja peristiwa hari ini sebagai pelajaran bagi kalian sebagai pasangan. Tidak hanya bagimu, tapi bagi Yixing hyung juga. Bukan hanya kau yang nantinya harus berusaha, tapi Yixing _hyung_ juga"

Jongin kembali mencengkram lutut pemimpinnya itu untuk menyakinkanya, "Ingat hyung, kalian kan baru jadi soulmates dalam waktu dekat dan belum lama, kalian punya waktu lama untuk mempelajari satu sama lain. Saranku, give it time, seiring berjalannya waktu Yixing hyung pasti akan menemukan dirinya nyaman di sampingmu."

Joonmyun terdiam, merenungkan segala nasihat Jongin di kepalanya.

Diam-diam ia mengiyakan semua perkataan Jongin. Ia pun menyakininya demikian. Ada jawaban yang ia temukan dari sana.

 _Waktu._

Ia rasa waktu yang akhirnya akan menjawab semuanya. Mereka baru saja mating, banyak masalah yang mungkin akan muncul di ujung sebuah hubungan.

Tapi dari situlah mereka akhirnya belajar untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Joonmyun ingin memahami Yixing lebih dalam lagi.

Ia ingin menjadi mate yang baik bagi si omega berlesung pipi itu.

Walaupun jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi Joonmyun berharap dengan segala ketidaksempurnaanya, Yixing bisa mencintainya dan ia pun bisa membahagiakan Yixing.

Ya, akan hal itu Joonmyun tak akan ragu.

Ia...

ia mencintai omega-nya. _Zhang Yixing._

 _Zhang Yixing-nya._

Joonmyun berterima kasih pada Jongin karena ia ada disini, membawa Joonmyun kembali pada rasionalnya, dan memantapkan keyakinan yang sempat terombang ambing.

Hanya saja...

Mungkin ini hal yang memalukan bagi seorang Alpha, tapi Joonmyun _takut._

Ia masih takut berhadapan dengan Yixing.

Ia khawatir omega-nya akan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka yang terpatri jelas dalam memori.

Ia takut Yixing akan menolaknya setelah ini.

Ia tak sanggup kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

 _Ia tak sanggup kehilangan Yixing._

"Jongin, tapi..." Joonmyun mengambil jeda, sementara Jongin menunggunya dengan sabar untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Apakah aku boleh menjauh sejenak dari Yixing?"

Melihat bola mata Jongin yang membulat kaget, Joonmyun buru buru menambahkan, "Bukan karena aku ingin meninggalkannya atau apa tapi... aku sudah terlanjur menyakitinya, Jongin. Aku takut. Aku tidak siap jika aku harus berhadapan dengannya dan ia akan kembali menatap takut padaku, aku tidak mau..."

Joonmyun agak terkejut ketika dilihatnya Jongin malah tersenyum, seolah ia mengerti benar apa yang ada di pikiran Joonmyun. "Tidak apa-apa hyung," ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mendekati sang The Alpha untuk menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Hadapilah Yixing hyung kalau kau memang sudah siap. Jangan paksa dirimu. Kau punya hak untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada luka ditubuh Joonmyun, menelusurinya dengan mata tajamnya, "Dan hyung, kau juga tetap harus mengobati lukamu itu. Meskipun akan sembuh secara alami, tapi aku tidak mau kau kena infeksi."

Joonmyun menganggukan kepala, ia mendongak untuk melemparkan senyum tulus kepada pria berkulit tan itu, "Ya, aku tahu," ia menggumam, "Dan omong-omong, terima kasih Jongin. Kau memang pendengar yang baik,"

"Tentu saja, aku kan memang luar biasa," Jongin menjawab tanpa basa-basi. Ia sibakkan poninya dan memasang pose keren, namun keburu dihancurkan oleh suara perut yang tak sengaja mengudara. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah agak bersemu, "Lapar, _hyung_ hehe,"

Joonmyun tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap rambut lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Joonmyun tanpa segan merangkul kepalanya, membuat Jongin sedikit menunduk karena walau kedudukan sosial Joonmyun lebih superior dibanding dirinya, nyatanya Jongin tetaplah lebih tinggi dari pemimpinnya itu.

Joonmyun tak ambil pusing, ia menarik Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan protes Jongin dan ejekan yang ia lontarkan padanya sepanjang mereka berjalan, " _Hyung_ ternyata kau lebih pendek dari yang kuki— _awww_!"

Joonmyun memukul dahi pemuda itu main-main, "Diamlah atau kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan siang,"

"Hei! Yang berhak mengatur makan memakan hanya Kyungsoo-ku, tahu!"

Joonmyun memutar matanya, "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo memang cocok untukmu, Kyungsoo pintar memasak dan kau si perut karet yang kerjaannya hanya makan saja,"

"Heiiii, itu tidak benar!"

"Itu benar!"

"Tidak benaaaaar!"

"Hapus wajah cemberutmu, Jongin. Kau tidak imut sama sekali,"

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Yixing tahu hubungannya dengan Joonmyun berubah memburuk.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari ini, Joonmyun menghindari Yixing. Entah di segala penjuru rumah, Joonmyun akan langsung meninggalkannya saat keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berada disana berdua saja. Ia akan langsung berpamitan pergi, bahkan tanpa sudi memandang Yixing.

Joonmyun memang masih tidur di kamar mereka, berbagi satu kasur dengannya. Tapi tak ada pecakapan berarti yang mereka bagi. Tak ada lagi dekap hangat yang biasa Joonmyun lingkupi dalam diri.

Yang ada hanya punggung Joonmyun yang selalu membelakanginya ketika mereka larut dalam alam mimpi. Dan Yixing hanya bisa berharap Joonmyun akhirnya mau berbalik dan mendekap dirinya lagi.

Yixing terluka. Tapi ia tahu ini kesalahannya.

Luka yang membekas di lehernya, tepat di atas permukaan tanda klaim Joonmyun tidaklah seberapa sakitnya dibanding diabaikan oleh mate-nya sendiri. Tetapi luka itu juga seolah menjadi pengingat pahit akan peristiwa itu.

Terlebih kata-kata Joonmyun yang ia ucapkan di kamar mereka saat itu, terukir begitu jelas dalam pikiran.

Nada frustasinya, kejengkelannya, atau ketika ia berkata ia muak dengannya. _Apa sekarang, Joonmyun benar-benar telah membencinya?_

 _Kenapa... kenapa setelah semua ini?_

Setelah Yixing bertekad ia ingin berada di sisi lelaki itu? Setelah Yixing mulai merasakan semua debar-debar ini?

Kenapa saat Yixing sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam?

Melihat Joonmyun memalingkan muka darinya benar-benar terasa menyiksa.

Bukannya Yixing tak berusaha, ia selalu berusaha mendekati Joonmyun setiap ada kesempatan.

Anggota lain yang ikut sedih melihat interaksi canggung pasangan itu pun itu pun turut membantu, berkali-kali sengaja menempatkan mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan, kecuali Jongin. Entahlah, ia tak tahu kenapa. _Mungkin Jongin turut membencinya sekarang_ , batin Yixing getir.

Joonmyun pun begitu, ia akan langsung pergi. Mengalihkan pandang detik ketika iris mereka bertautan, atau memilih bercengkrama dengan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya dan mengabaikan eksistensi Yixing.

Tapi ia masih tak mau menyerah. Yixing sudah bertekad. Ia tak mau hanya Joonmyun yang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan ini. Yixing juga harus berjuang, hubungan ini tak akan bisa diselamatkan jika hanya satu sisi yang bertarung dan memperjuangkannya. Hubungan ini dibentuk oleh dua orang, jika hanya satu yang menyokong dan berusaha, bagaimana bisa jadi sebuah pondasi kuat? Selama ini Joonmyun yang selalu melakukan apapun demi hubungan ini, maka ijinkan Yixing untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ini adalah gilirannya.

Yixing masih berharap. Ia yakin walaupun Joonmyun membencinya sekarang, masih ada harapan untuk menumbuhkan percikan cinta itu kembali hadir disana. Apalagi ia mengetahui kalau Joonmyun ternyata sudi melahap hasil masakan Yixing, makanan favorit Joonmyun yang memang sengaja ia buat dari hasil bergurunya dengan Kyungsoo. Saat makan malam Joonmyun menghabiskannya dengan lahap, walau ia tak mengatakan apapun pada Yixing sesudahnya.

Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu sudah mampu membuat hati Yixing kembali berdesir, dan senyuman berlesung miliknya kembali mengukir. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yixing tahu, dengan itu, berarti ia masih punya harapan. Ia tak mau menyerah. Ia menginginkan dekap Joonmyun, senyum Joonmyun, dan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Mendengar suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membuat Yixing buru-buru memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, mendekap selimutnya dan menutup kelopak matanya. Ia bersama Minseok dan omega yang lain merencanakan ini, mengatakan pada Joonmyun bahwa Yixing tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Ia sebenarnya agak merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi Joonmyun, tapi Baekhyun berdalih jika siasat ini akan berhasil. Baekhyun juga menyebut kalau sebenarnya " _Joonmyun hyung itu tipe yang whipped, softy. Dia itu lembek, begitu tahu kalau orang yang disayanginya itu sakit atau terluka, dia pasti langsung tunggang langgang mendatangimu,"_

Yixing dengan wajah bersemu, diam-diam ikut mengamini ucapan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar berharap Joonmyun akan menghampirinya. Berharap lelaki itu memang masih menaruh peduli padanya.

Yixing semakin mengeratkan kelopak matanya dan berusaha tak membuat gerakan apapun saat Joonmyun menutup daun pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Aroma citrus yang begitu disukainya itu mendominasi ruangan, makin dekat dan makin dekat, membuai Yixing dalam euphoria. Jantungnya mulai berdebam tak karu-karuan.

Ranjang yang menjadi alas tidurnya sedikit bergoyang, dan ia bisa merasakan Joonmyun telah mendudukan diri di sisi tubuhnya. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti setelahnya.

Hening. Nihil akan gerakan atau suara apapun selama beberapa saat.

Yixing hampir saja berpikir untuk menyerah dan mengakhiri sandiwara sakitnya, sebelum ia kemudian merasakan jemari hangat itu menelusuri rambutnya, penuh keraguan. Sentuhan itu awalnya hanya terasa samar, tapi lama kelamaan semakin jelas seiring jari-jari itu merambat ke dahi kemudian turun ke sisi wajahnya. Serigala omega itu begitu merindukan sensasi ini.

Sentuhan Joonmyun memang yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

Lagi-lagi hening melingkupi. Yixing tak peduli, selama Joonmyun disini, ada di sisinya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja.

Yixing ingin menikmati kesempatan ini, sebuah kesempatan yang ia tak yakin akan didapatkannya lagi jika ia membuka matanya dan kembali disuguhi oleh pahit realita. Ia biarkan telapak tangan Joonmyun beristirahat disana, menangkup pipi dalam hangat genggamnya.

Masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup, Yixing berusaha mengatur nafasnya menjadi lebih netral. Sensasi kulit Joonmyun yang beradu dengan kulitnya mampu membangkitkan perasaan menyenangkan yang meletup dalam nadi. Kala jarinya kembali bergerak untuk mengusap, Yixing benar benar paksa tubuhnya untuk tak gemetar. Ia sempat mendengar Joonmyun mengambil sebuah tarikan nafas panjang, dan suara yang setenang air itu akhirnya mengalun lembut,

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu,"

Joonmyun terkejut, dan sejujurnya Yixing pun begitu.

Ia tak menyangka kata-kata yang selalu tertahan di ujung lidah itu akhirnya keluar juga. Namun Yixing tak menyesalinya. Sudah saatnya mereka memperbaiki dan berhenti untuk lari.

Yixing tak mau lari lagi.

Melihat Joonmyun mulai beranjak dari ranjang, Yixing bergerak lebih cepat. Ia bawa tubuhnya bangkit dan merampas pergelangan tangan Joonmyun. Sekuat tenaga ia lingkarkan tangannya ke tangan pemuda itu, memohonnya untuk tak pergi.

"Tolong. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

Joonmyun membuang muka.

"Joonmyun, tolong," Yixing memohon, "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu pergi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa..." suaranya sedikit tersendat, ada sebuah batu yang seolah terbentang di tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya kesulitan bicara.

Kini ganti Joonmyun yang berakhir menggigit bibirnya. Ia menoleh, akhirnya mau bertukar pandang dengan mata Yixing yang mulai dipenuhi kabut air mata. Sesuatu dalam diri Joonmyun ikut terpelintir nyeri menyaksikan kedua bola mata yang selalu disukainya itu merefleksikan rasa sakit, dan lagi-lagi itu karena Joonmyun sendiri. Sejujurnya ia pun bingung dengan dirinya, entah ia harus menuruti logika atau hatinya.

"Joonmyun," Sekali lagi Yixing memanggil namanya, "Tetap disini, kumohon. Aku... aku membutuhkanmu."

"Yixing," Joonmyun menundukan wajahnya, diam-diam mengamati cengkram kuat Yixing di pergelangan tangannya, seolah lelaki omega itu bersungguh-sungguh takut ia akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa peringatan. "Yixing, aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku—"

 _Bugh._

Yixing melemparkan dirinya kepada lelaki itu hingga Joonmyun jatuh ke ranjang. Yixing kini berada di atas tubuh si The Alpha, sengaja menindihnya. Tangannya yang mencengkeram tangan Joonmyun ia letakkan di sisi kepala sang The Alpha, pun dengan tangannya yang lain. Yixing seolah tengah memegang kuasa akan dirinya, dan Joonmyun pun membiarkannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?!" bentak Yixing. Mata Joonmyun sedikit membulat, tersentak karena jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama Yixing menaikan oktaf suaranya saat ia berbicara dengan Joonmyun.

Sempat Joonmyun menduga lelaki itu marah, tapi melihat bahunya yang gemetar, Joonmyun tahu mate-nya itu juga tengah bertarung menahan tangis.

Ia tahu Yixing tangguh. Joonmyun bangga akan itu. Ia mengerti Yixing ingin dianggap kuat dan berbeda dari yang lain, tapi Joonmyun sama sekali tak akan kecewa jika memang Yixing harus lemah di hadapannya. Ia ingin bisa menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Yixing. _Selalu._

"Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal sekonyol itu," Yixing mendesis, bisa dirasakannya cengkraman sang omega menguat di tangannya.

"Yixing—"

Secara tiba-tiba Yixing meraih pipinya, kemudian membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang Alpha, memotong telak ucapan Joonmyun. Yixing raup bibir tipis mate-nya itu, pelan tapi pasti. Melampiaskan segala yang ia rasakan dalam sentuhan kedua bibir yang bertautan.

Ciuman yang Yixing berikan di atas permukaan bibirnya kali ini terasa berbeda. Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman penuh keragu-raguan yang biasa ia tawarkan. Joonmyun terbuai, dan ia bisa merasakan ada keyakinan dalam setiap gerak bibir itu.

 _Ada sensasi lain._

Dan bolehkah Joonmyun menerka-nerka kalau apa yang coba Yixing salurkan lewat ciuman ini adalah ungkapan cintanya? Bolehkan ia berharap demikian?

Yixing yang mulai kehilangab nafas menarik diri, meraup udara banyak-banyak kemudian. "Kau bodoh," ujarnya di sela nafas yang terengah, "Kau bodoh jika kau memikirkan hal itu tentang dirimu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Aku yang salah, Joonmyun. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu,"

"Tapi aku telah menyakitimu," elak Joonmyun.

"Dan aku juga telah menyakitimu," Yixing berdalih, "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti saat itu kau hanya khawatir. Aku yang bebal, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau muak padaku dan membenciku karena itu."

"Yixing..." gumam Joonmyun penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak, Joonmyun. Kau berhak marah. Aku menyengsarkan diriku sendiri, anggota lainnya, dan dirimu. Aku merepotkanmu, dan hasilnya, tanda klaimmu di rusak oleh mereka. Sungguh. Maafkan aku,"

Joonmyun menyerah, ia bawa telapak tangannya ke sisi kepala omeganya untuk membawanya mendekat hingga dahinya dengan dahi Yixing saling bersentuhan, berbagi sandaran dan kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Yixing menutup kelopak matanya. Kata-kata itu secara ajaib mampu menangkat beban yang begitu berat dalam dirinya. Kalimat itu serupa penyejuk jiwa yang ingin Yixing dengar setiap harinya.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya, dan ia pastikan bola matanya tegas dan penuh keyakinan saat bersitatap dengan iris gelap Joonmyun disana. "Tandai aku lagi Joonmyun," pintanya, "Hapuslah jejak mereka dari sana, tunjukan bahwa aku milikmu seorang"

Joonmyun terpengarah, "Yixing, kau—"

 _"Please,"_

"Tapi kau baru sembuh," Joonmyun tetap kekeuh.

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan dahi yang menempel dengan Joonmyun. "Tolong," bisiknya parau, nelangsa, namun mulai diselimuti kabut nafsu yang menjalar. "Aku hanya mau jadi milikmu,"

Ia memberanikan diri mengecup pria itu, " _Please,"_ kali ini beralih ke sudut bibir Joonmyun, lalu kecupan seringan kapas itu perlahan turun ke dagu, lalu ke lehernya. Yixing mendesah,

" _Mate.._."

Joonmyun gemetar mendengar desah lirih itu tepat tertuju di telinganya. Perlahan membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam sana, kini meraung ingin menggedor keluar. Tubuhnya memanas, dan Joonmyun tahu sia-sia saja untuk menahan semuanya.

Maka ia benturkan hidungnya dengan hidung pria itu, satu tangannya yang lepas dari perangkap Yixing, bergerak untuk meraih dagu sang omega dan akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menawan bibir nan ranum itu. Ciumannya tak sabaran, tapi tetap tegas dan mampu membawa Yixing ke awang-awang.

Tautan itu baru terpisah ketika paru-paru akhirnya menjerit, memaksa mereka mengambil jeda untuk meraup udara.

"Baiklah," Joonmyun berkata di sela-sela kecupannya di bibir Yixing, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Tapi beritahu aku jika sakit, oke?

Yixing mengangguk cepat. Nafsu telah membutakan rasionalnya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas baringan. Ia bisa merasakan hawa disekitar mereka memanas secara drastis, pun dengan suhu tubuh mereka seiring mereka berbagi kontak, kulit ke kulit.

Joonmyun melucuti pakaian Yixing dan Yixing pun demikian, melepaskannya dengan sabar kemudian membuangnya ke lantai kayu kamar. Mereka berusaha untuk tak melepaskan tautan bibir yang terjalin, kali ini bertambah dengan permainan lidah yang berdansa harmonis di rongga mulut. Joonmyun mengerang tertahan di mulut sang omega, kala dirasakannya Yixing memainkan tangannya di dada bidangnya. Turun ke bawah dengan gerakan seduktif, menelusuri dan merasakan deretan _abs_ yang menghias perut porselen Joonmyun. Setelah puas, kedua tangan itu kembali naik, kini berpindah untuk merasakan biceps Joonmyun yang kuat dan tegas, meremas-remasnya kemudian.

Kala mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing, kini gantian Yixing yang melenguh merasakan tangan Joonmyun memainkan kedua titik sensitif di dadanya, menyentuh, meremas, memelintir, bahkan tak tanggung tanggung untuk melarikan lidahnya disana.

Tangan Joonmyun makin berani, setelah puas menelusuri dada dan abdomennya, kini ia telah mencapai titik paling sensitif Yixing diantara kedua kakinya. Ia tak langsung memberikan Yixing kepuasan seketika, ia memilih menggoda Yixing dengan menggigit permukaan kedua pahanya yang putih bersih, makin mendekat dan mendekat ke daerah sensitifnya, menyeringai puas kala Yixing mengerang lebih keras. Nafasnya terengah, desperate, dengan untaian kata " _Please, Joon._ " atau " _Please, ahhh,_ "

Joonmyun pun memberikan apa yang akhirnya diinginkan Yixing dan sang omega pun menjerit ekstaksi. Ia dengan lihai memainkan mulutnya, sementara Yixing tak lagi menahan diri untuk mendesah keras semakin Joonmyun menambah intensitas kecepatan bibirnya. Panas. Sial, ia tak kuat lagi.

Yixing akhirnya menemukan puncak kenikmatannya, menjeritkan nama Joonmyun dengan lenguhan panjang kala sesuatu dalam dirinya itu lepas-yang ditangkap Joonmyun dengan senang hati. Memastikan setiap tetesnya adalah sesuatu yang tak patut untuk dilewatkan.

Yixing merona merah muda melihat Joonmyun yang menyeringai dengan sedikit noda putih di ujung bibirnya. Ia sengaja menutup matanya rapat untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

Joonmyun terkekeh, ia mengecup pahanya sekali lagi, kemudian membawa tubuhnya ke atas untuk mencium bibir Yixing. Tangannya membelai pipi sang omega hingga akhirnya kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan bola mata indah itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan membisiki telinganya dalam geram rendah, "Rasamu manis, Yixing."

Yixing kontan kembali merona. Ia membuang muka, dan Joonmyun justru makin keranjingan menggodanya. Kali ini mencium dan menggigi sekitar permukaan bahu dan leher Yixing. Sang omega pun luluh, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh Joonmyun untuk menariknya makin mendekat, berbagi panas tubuh yang kembali memunculkan nafsu yang menuntut urgensi.

" _Ride me,_ " Joonmyun bergumam di telinga, di sela ciuman memabukannya. Yixing menahan pekik kala posisi mereka dibalik secepat kilat oleh Joonmyun yang terkekeh kecil. Ia mendudukan Yixing di pangkuannya, memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Kau bersedia kan?"

Yixing yang mencoba menahan senyum malu malu akhirnya mengangguk. Ia merunduk, kali ini membiarkan dirinya yang bermain-main dengan tubuh Joonmyun. Sekali lagi ia memainkan tangan di permukaan dada Joonmyun, dada yang menjadi sandaran nyaman bagi dirinya saat ia butuh. Dan ia lebih menyukai sensasi ketika ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Joonmyun tepat di telinganya setiap ia berbaring di atas dada lelaki itu.

Yixing biarkan dirinya terbuai, memuaskan Joonmyun dengan kecupan dan gigitan yang ia beri dengan senang hati di atas kulitnya.

Rasa tak sabaran makin mendesak. Joonmyun dengan tangan gemetar meraih sebuah botol kaca kecil dan mengolesi tangannya dengan cairan dingin itu. Ia tahu omega memang memiliki _self-lubrication_ sendiri, sebuah reaksi alami dimana bagian bawah sang omega akan basah dan mengeluarkan cairan secara otomatis setiap mereka terangsang. Lubrikan yang dihasilkan oleh sang omega akan membantu proses penetrasi lebih cepat dan mudah, namun Joonmyun tetap menggunakan bantuan _lube_ karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tak akan menyakiti Yixing nantinya.

Ia lantas meraih pinggul Yixing, memastikan ia telah mendapat anggukan, Joonmyun mencari destinasi yang akan membawa mereka menuju kenikmatan duniawi. Joonmyun mulanya mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam sana perlahan-lahan, mengamati dengan khawatir wajah Yixing yang mengernyit sakit.

Namun kelegaan melingkupi diri, kernyitan itu segera menghilang kala satu titik itu berhasil diraih tepat oleh jarinya. Satu jari itu segera berubah menjadi dua, memperlebar ruang untuk penetrasi. Dua lalu tiba-tiba menjadi tiga jari, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyun menarik diri dan memberi titah, " _Do it now_ ," desahnya tak sabaran.

Yixing menurut, ia melepaskan tangan The Alpha dari dalam dindingnya, sungguh tak sabar ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari milik The Alpha untuk menggantikan jari kasar nan tegas itu di sana. Ia menjadikan bahu Joonmyun sebagai tumpuan, membawa tubuhnya sedikit ke atas untuk memberi ruang. Memastikan ia berada dalam posisi yang tepat, Yixing perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut kebanggaan sang The Alpha yang telah siap untuk dimanjakan.

Mereka melenguh keras bersamaan kala Yixing berhasil melingkupi Joonmyun seluruhnya. Sensasi itu begitu memabukan, membawa mereka ke nirwana. Dinding-dinding Yixing berkontraksi, menjepit Joonmyun dengan erat, memaksa Joonmyun hampir kehilangan akal sehat.

Yixing dengan kedua mata tertutup, dan kedua tangan meremas bahu tegap Joonmyun, mengambil tarikan demi tarikan nafas. Berusaha menyesuaikan tubuhnya di bawah sana yang menjalin Joonmyun, dengan sabar berharap rasa nyeri itu akan segera hilang.

Joonmyun membantunya, tangannya menelusuri pinggang dan sisi tubuh Yixing dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan tegas.

" _Ah_ , Joon—"

Ia lagi-lagi memainkan kedua _nipple_ Yixing untuk mendistraksinya, usapan-usapan itu berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menggantikannya dengan kenikmatan tak tertahan. Yixing mendesah, kemudian sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

Joonmyun mengerang, merasakan sensasi panas itu makin melingkupinya dan menjepitnya, kala Yixing menaik turunkan tubuhnya selama berkali-kali di atasnya. Joonmyun turut membantu gerakan Yixing, hingga membawa mereka dalam sebuah gerakan harmonis, mengejar kenikmatan yang dinanti-nantikan oleh keduanya.

Saat Yixing menjerit beberapa saat kemudian, Joonmyun sadar ia telah menemukan titik itu. Ia mencengkram pinggang Yixing dan membantu pria itu untuk kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Lagi dan lagi.

Di sela sela gerakan mereka Yixing memerangkap pipi Joonmyun dengan susah payah, dan memastikan ia memandangnya tepat di mata. "Joon- _nghh_ , tandai aku lagi."

Joonmyun menggeram, sedikit mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya. "Tapi Yi—"

"Tandai aku, Joonmyun."

Joonmyun menuruti permintaannya. Bola mata jelaganya berubah merah, dan taring-taringnya muncul ke permukaan. Yixing menahan dirinya untuk tak gemetar takut. Bola mata merah itu mau tak mau kembali membuainya ke dalam memori buruk. Tapi sentuhan Joonmyun di punggung dan sisi tubuhnya menenangkan Yixing. Ia tahu ia tak akan menyesali ini. Joonmyun tak akan menyakitinya.

Joonmyun menarik tengkuk Yixing, dan perlahan-lahan menancapkan taringnya disana, tepat di atas tanda yang dulu pernah Joonmyun bubuhkan. Yixing menahan sakit yang rasanya tak lagi asing itu, hingga air matanya pun tumpah ruah. Tapi Yixing rela. Ia rela menyerahkan dan menawarkan segalanya pada lelaki itu. Seperti yang tadi ia katakan di awal, ia ingin sepenuhnya jadi milik Joonmyun.

Tanda di atas luka yang kemarin tak berbentuk itu kembali membentuk wujud, sebuah kepala unicorn dengan tanduk berupa tetesan air simetris. Yixing tak mengerti makna sebenarnya dari tanda mating mereka itu, tapi yang ia tahu dengan jelas, tanda itu menjadi pengikat mereka sebagai sepasang soulmates.

Rasa sakit dan panas itu perlahan-lahan sirna. Joonmyun mengecupi kulit Yixing di sekitar tanda yang baru saja ia berikan itu, seolah menjadikan tanda itu sebagai sesuatu yang sakral. Sebuah gembok terlarang untuk dibuka sembarang orang.

Joonmyun menarik diri namun Yixing buru-buru menahannya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang, dan perlahan bola mata kemerahan itu kembali ke warnanya semula. Yixing mengajak Joonmyun kembali bergerak, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, yang direspon Joonmyun dengan suka hati.

Suara erang dan desah nafas mereka memenuhi dan beresonasi, bersahut-sahutan di antara dinding-dinding kamar. Mereka menikmatinya, berbagi pandang sementara tubuh mereka di bawah sana saling bertemu dan menyambut. Mereka menikmati momen ini, bagaimana tubuh mereka terjalin dan melengkapi satu sama lain layaknya sebuah _puzzle._

"Joonmyun—"

"Yi— _nghh,_ "

Ketika gerakan Yixing berubah lemah, dan ia menjepit Joonmyun makin erat, mereka menyadari puncak kenikmatan itu akan segera teraih. Satu tumbukan keras, dan Yixing memeluk tubuh Joonmyun makin erat, sengaja menggigit bahu Joonmyun untuk meredam jeritan kerasnya. Ia lalu melepaskan segalanya dan membiarkan cairan itu mengotori tubuh mereka berdua.

Joonmyun membuntuti belakangan, ia balas memeluk punggung Yixing, mendekapnya erat dan erat. Joonmyun pun lepas kendali, geramannya keras, dan ia biarkan dirinya melepaskan apa yang ada pada dirinya di dalam jalinan tubuh mereka, menanti dengan sabar hingga klimaks nya benar-benar habis. Sementara Yixing di atas tubuh Joonmyun kembali melenguh, menerima dengan senang hati sensasi panas dan hangat yang membanjiri dirinya.

Mereka berbagi pandang, Yixing membawa dahinya yang terselimuti peluh mendekat pada dahi lelaki itu. Membiarkannya beristirahat disana, sembari mereka mencoba menetralkan nafas dan akal sehat mereka. Tak menaruh peduli akan apapun, termasuk cairan lengket yang menghias tubuh mereka. Yixing membutuhkan momen ini, ia tahu dan ia sadar, memang disinilah tempatnya.

 _Di dalam dekapan Joonmyun, semua terasa benar._

"Joonmyun..."

"Ya?"

Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan Joonmyun. Ia tak mau. Ia tak bisa membiarkan lelaki itu melepaskan dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Meski lirih, Yixing akhirnya mengucapkannya.

Dengan kalimat itu Yixing berdoa-berharap kalimat itu akan membawa Joonmyun tetap disini. Joonmyun menarik diri. Ia memandang Yixing tak percaya, namun melihat bola mata indahnya, dan kedua sudut bibirnya yang saling tertarik sempurna, Joonmyun tahu apa yang di dengarnya tadi bukan sekedar angan semata. Kalimat itu berhasil membawa angin segar dan perasaan hangat menjalari rongga dada sang The Alpha detik itu juga.

"Yixing, Oh Tuhan," Joonmyun mendekapnya, begitu bahagia. "Katakan sekali lagi," tuntutnya.

Yixing tersenyum lebar. Ia membalas pelukan pria itu tak kalah erat, dan berbisik tanpa ragu di telintanya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyun._

.

.

.

 **bersambung.**

.

.

* * *

Haaaaaai semuaa, astaga fic ini sudah berdebu saking lamanya. Ajib deh, sampe 5 bulan puasa update :")) Maafkan aku, gak tahu mau alasan apa huhu ini kesalahanku. Aku pun gak menyalahkan kalau kalian akhirnya unfave atau unfollow ff ini, yang jelas aku minta maaf banget. Tapi aku berharap semoga masih ada yang suka.

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengcewakan, dan ini lebih dari 10 k booookkkk, karena kepanjangan aku bagi ini jadi dua. Jadi aku bakal ada **double update** , chap selanjutnya juga udah jadi. Mungkin akan aku up hari sabtu/minggu?

 **LOVE YOU READRSNIM,** kalo kalian masih disini, dan waktu kalian senggang, mohon direview ya kalau kaian bersedia hehe.

Silahkan sampaikan makian, celaan, unek-unek apapun di kolom REVIEW. Aku bakal seneng banget nerimanya.

 **Sampai jumpa hari sabtu/minggu!**


	5. Bab 5

**The Alpha's Mate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 5  
**

 **.**

 **main pair:** Suho/Lay

 **Disclaimer:** Karakter yang digunakan bukan milik saya.

 **warning:** wolf!au, omega!verse, boyslove, menye, sinetron, TYPOS, **MPREG  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah malam itu, hubungan Joonmyun dan Yixing berangsur membaik. Mereka menikmati setiap momen yang dihabiskan berdua, setiap menit dan detiknya.

Yixing bahagia, ia merasa ia sekarang bisa lebih bebas karena tak lagi terkekang akan ketakutannya. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan lari lagi.

 _Ia mencintai Joonmyun._

Dan ia bertekad akan menunjukkan itu.

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu, Yixing dan Joonmyun seolah sedang berada di dunia buatan mereka sendiri, membagi dan mengumbar kasih di setiap kesempatan yang ada, walau Yixing masih suka tersipu malu setiap Joonmyun terlalu berani menyentuhya di depan anggota pack yang lain.

Walau begitu, Yixing diam-diam tetap menikmatinya, menerima segala afeksi yang diberikan oleh Alpha-nya itu kepada dirinya dengan tangan terbuka, demikian sebaliknya. Yixing memastikan ia tak akan lagi ragu untuk mengapresiasi kehadiran lelaki itu dalam hidupnya, kadang jika ia tak terlalu malu dan wajahnya tak terlalu semerah tomat matang, ia tak segan membalas pelukan dan ciuman Joonmyun meski banyak pasang mata disekitar mereka yang melihat.

Pasangan _The Alpha_ dan omega itu dimabuk api kasmaran, seolah sedang berada di _Honeymoon stage,_ begitu kalau kata Baekhyun. Sementara para alpha seperti Jongin, Sehun, dan Jongdae, tak segan menyuarakan keluhan mereka, mengerang kesal dan merengek pada Joonmyun untuk tak menodai kepolosan mata mereka. Walau ketiga alpha itu seperti segan dan memprotes _lovey dovey_ mereka, diam-diam ketiganya sebenarnya bersyukur. Mereka bertiga semata-mata melakukannya hanya untuk menggoda Yixing dan Joonmyun, faktanya mereka merasa senang dan lega kedua pasangan itu kini sudah selangkah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Jauh dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ketiga alpha itu berharap sang pemimpin benar-benar telah menemukan kebahagiaannya, dan mereka yakin, Yixing yang berada di sisi Joonmyun adalah penjawab doa mereka.

Semua berjalan baik. Hari demi hari berlalu dengan tenang—layaknya sebuah aliran air yang menyejukan.

Tapi entah kenapa Yixing merasakan ada _sesuatu_ yang akan terjadi.

Ada perasaan tak henti yang mengusik hati. Yang seolah siap datang tanpa peringatan, seolah ada yang siap untuk melemparkan batu di dalam riak air yang tenang itu.

Tapi Yixing tak tahu apa, atau bahkan _siapa._

Perasaan gelisah itu makin menjadi kala Joonmyun mengumumkan ia dan Jongin akan berpatroli malam ini. Yixing punya perasaan buruk tentang ini.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mencegah Joonmyun, mengungkapkan perasaan buruk yang tak henti menderanya tak kenal ampun. Tapi Joonmyun dengan suaranya yang mengalun laksana surga itu berbisik di telinga, menenangkannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan Yixing sbeuah dekapan aman dalam penjara kedua lengannya yang kuat dan hangat, menyakinkan Yixing bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan menjaga dirinya.

Tak akan ada yang terjadi, anggota _the rebel_ sudah tak lagi berulah, lagipula. Mereka percaya tidak ada ancaman apapun yang akan mengintai mereka sekarang.

Ia juga mengingatkan Yixing untuk tetap tenang, karena perasaan gelisah itu mau tak mau juga ikut dirasakan oleh Joonmyun. Setelah beberapa saat Yixing akhirnya menyerah, ia mengangguk pasrah. Menikmati bagaimana Joonmyun tersenyum dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu," Yixing mewanti-wanti, meremas lengan Joonmyun untuk memaksanya berjanji.

Joonmyun tertawa kecil, memberi kecupan sekali lagi di tempat yang sama, "Iya, sayang. Aku akan menjaga diriku,"

Pipinya agak tersipu, dan perasaan tak tenang itu agak ternetralisir karenanya. Mendengar Joonmyun menyebutnya ' _sayang_ ' dengan suara lembut yang mengalun bagai dawai itu sanggup menghantarkan perasaan hangat sekaligus kalor panas menggerayangi diri.

"Hati-hati," pesannya pada Joonmyun sebelum ia dan Jongin, yang telah berpamitan pada Kyungso, akhirnya berbalik pergi. Yixing memeluk dirinya yang agak gemetar karena angin malam, namun ia tak sekalipun sudi melepaskan pandang dari punggung Jongin dan Joonmyun yang makin menghilang dari balik pepohonan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sirna dari pandangan, ditelan oleh lingkup malam. Perasaan cemas itu pun perlahan hadir kembali, mendatanginya meski ia terus-terusan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tak akan terjadi. Ia benar-benar takut.

Yixing tak bergeming, ia baru bersedia beranjak dari ambang pintu saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke dalam karena dinginnya malam makin menghampiri tak kenal ampun. Yixing menurut, membiarkan Kyungsoo membawanya ke dalam untuk menikmati suhu hangat rumah mereka, sembari berharap dalam hati yang paling terdalam, bahwa perasaan yang menggerogoti itu benar-benar sekedar perasaan komyolnya semata.

Tapi ternyata tidak demikian.

Saat Yixing yang tengah tertidur dipaksa ditarik ke alam sadar oleh suara ketukan tak sabaran dari luar, ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi.

Terlebih ketika ia disambut oleh wajah khawatir Baekhyun di depan pintu. Belum sempat Yixing membiarkan omega mungil itu mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Yixing mendahuluinya, melewati Baekhyun begitu saja dan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati.

Yixing langsung melarikan matanya ke arah wajah-wajah yang berkumpul di ruang tamu, berharap ia segera menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia sedikit bisa bernafas lega ketika ia melihat _mate-_ nya itu berdiri di depan sofa. Desir yang menghimpit sanubari tak lagi mencekik melihat Joonmyun disana. Maka Yixing pun berseru memanggilnya,

"Joonmyun!"

Joonmyun berbalik badan, Yixing membelalakan mata, menyadari ada sedikit memar dan luka kecil menggores wajahnya yang awalnya tak ternoda bak kanvas. Baju di bagian lengannya juga dihiasi warna merah darah, Yixing makin khawatir, tapi perasaan lega itu masih melingkupi relung hati melihat mate-nya setidaknya tak terluka parah.

Joonmyun tampak begitu hancur kala Yixing melangkah untuk mendekatinya dan mendekap wajahnya.

"Bukan aku," katanya dengan suara paraunya, Yixing menanti.

"Tapi Jongin,"

Yixing baru menggeser pandangannya ke arah sofa, baru menyadari jika Jongin telah terbaring disana dengan luka yang jauh lebih parah dari Joonmyun. Yixing menutup mulut, melihat bagaimana darah di bagian perut sang alpha muda merembes di bajunya, begitu kontras dengan sofa yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih.

.

Sedetik kemudian, perasaan lega itu pun menguap begitu saja.

.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Joonmyun tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin saat itu.

Jongin benar-benar bodoh.

 _Bodoh._

 _Bodoh._

 _Bodoh._

Anak itu tak pernah saja berubah!

Anak _bodoh_ itu tak akan terluka seperti ini, jika Jongin tidak melindungi Joonmyun dari sebuah serangan tiba-tiba yang datang ke arah mereka.

Secepat kilat berdiri di depan Joonmyun, menjadi tamengnya, secara suka rela membiarkan dirinya terkena tusukan cakar tajam sang lawan. Belum sempat Joonmyun melawan, kedua serigala itu keburu melarikan diri. Joomyun tak sempat berpikir untuk mengejar mereka karena ia lebih memikirkan Jongin yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah saat itu.

 _Jongin bodoh_.

Ia bodoh karena ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka hanya untuk melindungi Joonmyun.

Joonmyun yang justru _seharusnya_ melindunginya sebagai pemimpin.

 _Ia gagal..._

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, bahkan Joonmyun tak sempat mencium aroma kedua serigala musuh yang nyatanya sudah mengincar mereka sejak tadi. Tipikal _the rebel._ Betapa cerdik dan liciknya mereka menyembunyikan aroma mereka dari kelompok lain. Joonmyun sungguh tak menduga kelompok serigala bedebah pembuat onar itu ternyata masih ada.

Ia pikir ketiga alpha yang ia habisi di hilir sungai dulu lantas membuat kelompok itu hilang tak bersisa? Nyatanya tidak.

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan satu serigala yang dulu ia biarkan kabur? Apa jangan jangan serigala itu yang ada di balik penyerangan ini? Ia pasti memberi tahu teman-temannya dan merencanakan serangan balasan untuk Joonmyun.

Kejam untuk berpikir seperti ini, tapi jika benar serigala abu-abu yang ia lepas dulu adalah dalang semua ini, ia sungguh berharap, ia bisa mengulang waktu dan _mencabik_ serigala itu tanpa ampun di tempat.

Tentu saja secara tidak langsung ini adalah salahnya, jika ia tak memberi serigala itu kesempatan untuk kabur pasti tak akan jadi begini akhirnya. Sekarang Jongin terluka. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan dirinya jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin yang kini tengah masuk ruang penanganan intensif. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka sampai di rumah sakit dengan mobil, bergegas mengantarkan Jongin yang kemudian segera mendapatkan penanganan akan lukanya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Hati Joonmyun nyeri. Melihat adiknya bersimbah darah karena melindunginya, melihat wajah terluka Kyungsoo yang selama ini begitu kuat dan tangguh, tak pernah terlarut dalam emosi, kini menangis menyaksikan mate-nya berakhir penuh luka. Dan bodohnya, di keadaan kritis begitu, Jongin masih sempat tersenyum lemah kepadanya dan mengatakan "Jangan menangis, _hyung._ Kau jelek,"

Joonmyun mengepalkan tangannya, menonjok permukaan keras batang pohon yang membentang di depannya. Rasa sakit yang kemudian menyambutnya sengaja ia hiraukan. Ia tak peduli.

 _Ini salahnya._

Jongin terluka, dan semuanya gara gara dirinya.

"Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun mendongakan kepalanya, sedang kedua tangannya masih ia jadikan tumpukan dengan menyandar pada salah satu pohon di taman rumah sakit yang sepi. Bola matanya sedikit membelalak terkejut mendapati Yixing telah berdiri di ujung lorong. Walau langkah si omega terkesan ragu, lelaki itu perlahan berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

Yixing yang sudah berada di sisinya lantas mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah, terkesiap saat ia melihat tangan Joonmyun dengan luka terbuka dan meneteskan darah.

"Astaga, kau apakan tanganmu?" Dengan hati-hati ia menarik tangan Joonmyun mendekat ke wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut-kerut khawatir. Ia mengusap usap punggung tangan Joonmyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya, mendongak untuk menatap Joonmyun dengan sorot hangat yang tersamarkan oleh kabut cemas, namun suaranya mengalun selembut sutra ketika ia bertanya, "Joonmyun, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Memandang bola mata yang menyorot penuh perhatian, memancar hangat, seolah siap menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka kapan saja. Kapan pun ia butuhkan. Sorot itu akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan Joonmyun, tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

Ia menangis.

Joonmyun menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Yixing tersentak, mengamati tetes demi tetes air mata menuruni pipi Joonmyun dengan bebasnya.

 _Joonmyun tampak begitu lemah sekarang..._

Maka Yixing bergerak cepat, ia membawa Joonmyun ke dekapannya dan membiarkan lelaki itu memeluknya erat-erat, menangis di bahunya. Yixing menarikan jarinya di atas surai Joonmyun, berharap bisa menenangkan tubuh Alpha-nya yang sedikit gemetar karena tangis.

"Aku gagal Xing," ucap Joonmyun di sela tangisnya yang masih mengiringi, "Aku bukan pemimpin yang baik,"

"Apa maksudmu? Joonmyun, kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu," balas Yixing, namun tak sekalipun ia lepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Joonmyun. Ia justru makin mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar punggung tegap pemuda itu.

"Jongin terluka karena aku," Joonmyun berkata dengan suara seraknya, "Ia melindungiku dari serangan dua serigala bangsat _the rebel_ itu, Xing. Ia berada di depanku, melindungiku dan membiarkan dirinya terluka,"

Yixing termenung. Joonmyun bilang tadi 'The Rebel'? _Mereka lagi?_ Bukannya mereka sudah... mati? Yixing melihat bagaimana ketiga alpha itu dihabisi oleh Joonmyun secara langsung di depan matanya sendiri. _Yeah walau ia tak membunuh serigala abu-abu itu..._

Yixing tersentak. Badannya berubah beku kala itu juga. Mungkinkah serigala itu biang keladi penyerangan ini? Apa dia bersama teman-teman _the rebel_ -nya yang sedang bersembunyi sekarang sedang berusaha membalas dendam?

Jika begitu, berarti ini juga bagian dari perbuatannya. Kesalahannya, dan bukan Joonmyun.

Yixing yang membiarkannya pergi, Yixing yang memohon pada Joonmyun untuk membiarkan serigala itu lari.

 _Ya Tuhan..._

Yixing mendekap Joonmyun rapat-rapat, mendengarkan bagaimana sang _The Alpha_ yang tangguh itu terisak memilukan, meneteskan air mata dan membasahi bajunya.

"Aku tidak becus menjadi pemimpin Xing, aku gagal melindunginya. Seharusnya aku yang terluka dan bukan Jongin. Mereka mengincarku. Ini salahku—"

Kulitnya serasa dicubit, sakit. Mendengar Joonmyun begitu lemah menyuarakan keputusasaannya di pelukannya. Putus asa, seakan lemah tak berdaya.

"Joonmyun, hush," Yixing berbisik, mengusap-usap punggung Joonmyun dengan telapak tangannya, "Dengar, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku yakin Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Dia alpha yang tangguh, bukan?"

"Tapi—"

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kalau memang ini adalah ulah _the rebel_ berarti ini juga salahku," Yixing dengan pengertian menjauhkan kepala Joonmyun dari bahunya yang telah basah. Ia merasa makin _sakit_ melihat wajah Joonmyun yang sembab, penuh dengan lelehan air mata dan mata yang memerah karena tangis, "Joonmyun...aku yang menyuruhmu melepaskan serigala itu bukan? Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu. Semua sudah terjadi, kita hanya bisa berharap dan mendoakan Jongin akan baik-baik saja," Ia menggigit bibirnya, kini kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "Ini sesungguhnya salahku, bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku,"

Joonmyun menarik dagu Yixing untuk membuatnya terdongak, tersenyum tipis kemudian. "Jangan meminta maaf,"

"Baiklah," Yixing setuju, ia melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Joonmyun yang tergores dan memar, yang kini menyangga dagunya. Ia meremas dan mengusap-usap tangan tegas itu, "Aku tak akan meminta maaf jika kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu,"

Joonmyun menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu Yixing itu keras kepala, tapi kenapa ia harus memunculkan sifatnya itu disaat begini? "Yixing—"

"Tolong," Yixing lagi-lagi memberinya remasan kecil di tangannya, "Aku tidak mau kau sedih karena sesuatu yang tak bisa kau cegah, Joon."

Melihat ekspresi Joonmyun yang masih tampak ragu dan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Yixing segera menambahkan, "aku tahu kau pemimpin keluarga ini, tapi tidak semua hal bisa kau kendalikan dan lakukan. Ada hal yang memang tak bisa kita kontrol semau kita. Peristiwa buruk ini telah terjadi dan tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain melanjutkan hidup. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin. Dan aku juga yakin semuanya tidak akan setuju jika kau berkata kau bukan pemimpin yang baik. Sebuah kesalahan tak akan membuatmu menjadi pemimpin yang buruk begitu saja.

Kau orang yang tepat yang memimpin keluarga ini, Jongin pun aku rasa berpikir demikian. Jika tidak, untuk apa ia repot-repot melindungimu, bukan?" Ia tersenyum lembut, "Percayalah pada dirimu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluargamu, dan kau harus memiliki rasa percaya diri dalam dirimu-apa kau lupa kalau kau yang mengajarkan aku itu? _Have a faith in yourself, right_?"

Joonmyun perlahan mengangguk, dan senyum Yixing pun menjadi makin lebar karenanya. Sang Alpha menghela nafasnya dengan berat, menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Aku berharap Jongin benar-benar baik saja, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ia kenapa-napa, Xing."

"Aku tahu. Kita hanya harus berdoa, oke?"

"Yixing,"

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi lemah sekali lagi?"

Yixing tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menarik Joonmyun kembali ke pelukannya dan membiarkan lelaki itu bersandar disana. Karena selama ini Joonmyun yang selalu menjadi sandaran baginya, sekarang izinkan Yixing yang menjadi pilar kuat diantara mereka.

Ya.

Dan ia harap akan selamanya begitu.

.

.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menguap, masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membalik tubuhnya, sehingga posisi tidurnya berubah menjadi menyamping.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Masih dengan mata yang tertutup, sebuah kerutan samar membayangi wajahnya.

Seingatnya... tadi ia tertidur di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang inap Jongin, kenapa sekarang ia bisa berbaring di atas sebuah kasur—

Pertanyaan besar dalam otaknya itu menyeret Kyungsoo untuk akhirnya membuka mata, mengernyit kala sinar mentari langsung menerjang wajahnya seketika, tanpa permisi. Dahinya semakin berkerut mendengar ada suara kekeh dari sisi tubuhnya.

"Jongin?"

"Selamat pagi, Kyung,"

Ia melihat Jongin memberinya seulas senyum manis yang selalu ia berikan di tiap hari mereka, setiap mereka membuka mata dan mengawali hari. Dimulai dari bangun di atas ranjang yang sama, dan berakhir di tempat yang sama nantinya.

Kyungsoo menyukai rutinitas mereka, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ia tak seharusnya berbagi ranjang yang sama dengan Jongin sekarang. Ranjang yang ditempati Jongin adalah ranjang rumah sakit, demi Tuhan! Dan mate-nya itu sedang dalam proses pemulihan.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, sorotnya taja,, "Kenapa aku bisa pindah ke sini? Tadi malam aku kan tidur di kursi,"

Jongin meringis gugup, _"Well—_ "

"Jangan bilang kau yang menggendongku kesini—"

"Habisnya aku tidak tega nelihatmu tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu di kursi. Jadi aku bawa kau ke atas sini." Ia buru-buru menambahkan melihat Kyungsoo makin menyipitkan mata berbahaya, lagi-lagi tersenyum manis untuk menetralisir amarah Kyungsoo yang mulai tampak di irisnya bak batu obsidian. "Lagipula Kyung, aku lebih nyaman tidur jika kau berada di sampingku,"

Kyungsoo mengerang jengkel. Ia bawa tubuhnya bangkit dari pembaringan, dan kini memilih berdiri di sisi ranjang Jongin. Ia tekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada, ekspresi geram menghiasi wajahnya. "Jongin, kau itu masih sakit. Dokter sudah memberitahumu untuk jangan bergerak terlalu banyak! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berat! Lukamu sedang dalam masa pemulihan, bagaimana kalau nanti terbuka lagi, _huh?"_

Jongin menahan senyum geli tercetak di bibirnya, "Kyung _baby_ —"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Iya iya, baiklah. Dengar, sudah tiga hari ini aku di rumah sakit, dan dokter juga bilang lukaku akan baik-baik saja dan segera pulih. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,"

Kyungsoo menggertakan gigi. Ya, ia tahu sudah tiga hari Jongin di rawat disini dan dokter mengatakan proses penyembuhan luka Jongin memang berjalan baik. Ia dan anggota lain—terutama Joonmyun, begitu lega mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja, mate-nya itu tidak boleh beraktivitas terlalu berat terlebih dulu.

"Jongin! Kau ini ngeyel sekali sih!"

Jongin yang merasa kalau Kyungsoo tak akan tenang dalam waktu cepat, memaksa tubuhnya bangkit. "Kyungsoo, aku baik kok— _ow_!"

Sang omega yang tadi dipenuhi oleh rasa jengkel sepersekian detik langsung tegantikan oleh raut cemas. Secepat kelat ia mendekat ke arah Jongin dan menahan tubuh besar Alphanya, jantungnya berdebam takut melihat Jongin memegangi abdomennya, tepat di atas bekas lukanya disana.

"Jongin maafkan aku sudah membentakmu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah sakit sekali? Apakah kau membutuhkan dokter? Jongin, jawablah!" derai Kyungsoo dengan panik.

Jongin dengan ringisan kecil mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Hei tidak perlu. Kau berlebihan, Kyung," ia terkekeh, "Hanya sedikit nyeri. Tidak apa-apa kok, ini wajar."

Kyungsoo masih memandangnya khawatir, agak ragu. "Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia beralih menepuk nepuk kasur dengan satu tangannya yang tak terpasang infus. "Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah kau disampingku," katanya dengan senyum jahil, "Jadi sini, duduklah di sampingku dan biarkan aku memelukmu,"

Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi rona yang hendak memberkas dengan deheman ringan. Ia dengan hati-hati duduk di atas ranjang Jongin, agak ragu-ragu untuk mendekat lebih dari itu. Jongin yang gemas akhirnya merangkul bahu pemuda itu dan membawanya ke sisi tubuhnya tak sabaran.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi aneh begitu?" Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mungkin membebani mate-nya. Mereka sudah menjadi soulmates selama bertahun-tahun, ia hampir hafal dengan segala tingkah Kyungsoo dan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia merasa Kyungsoo sedang menahan sesuatu, hingga ia terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia kenal tak pernah ragu dengan segala tindakannya.

Ia adalah sosok yang percaya diri, tegas, dan tidak pernah peduli akan ucapan orang lain. Sosok Do Kyungsoo yang selalu dikagumi oleh Jongin.

Jongin makin yakin memang ada yang sedang membebani pikiran omega-nya itu. Dan ia merasa perlu tahu akan hal itu.

"Kyungsoo, katakan padaku apa yang membebanimu," pinta Jongin, kini beralih mengusap lengan omega-nya, berusaha membujuknya untuk bercerita.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia memandang Jongin untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Baru kemudian, seiring detik demi detik berlalu, ia beranikan diri meletakan kepalanya di bahu tegap Alpha muda itu. "Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah aku mate yang baik untukmu, Jongin?"

Jongin saking terkejutnya agak menarik diri, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandang, menolak bertukar netra dengan mate-nya yang memandangnya heran. "Aku selalu memarahimu dan tak pernah bersikap lembut padamu. Aku selalu menolak ketika diajak _lovey dovey_ olehmu. Aku sering kasar padamu Jongin, jarang membalas perlakuan manismu. Aku merasa berasalah, apalagi ketika aku melihatmu berdarah-darah, aku tak bisa berpikir. Aku takut, bagaimana jika kau... " ia menggigit bibir,

"Jika kau meninggalkanku malam itu? Padahal aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu,"

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat, membiarkan realisasi itu datang. Melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu ragu, menggigit bibir dan memainkan jemarinya dengan takut membuat Jongin bereaksi. Ia bawa omeganya itu ke pelukannya, "Oh Kyung," ia mendesahkan nafas, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang ia letakan di dadanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak bahagia denganmu?"

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin yang tertutup baju atasan khas rumah sakit. Jujur ia benci bau obat yang melekat di sana, tapi aroma Jongin adalah yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini. "Bisa saja kan? Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan omega kasar sepertiku? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Hei, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kyungsoo. Bukan karena kau begini, kau begitu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu yang seperti ini, aku mencintai Do Kyungsoo yang ini," ia mengeratkan pelukan, "Tetaplah seperti ini, tetaplah menjadi Kyungsoo yang aku kenal. Kau tidak boleh berubah. Tetaplah jadi Kyungsoo yang kasar walau sejujurnya menurutku apa yang sebut kasar itu manis, _my lovely wolf_ ,"

Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya, kemudian sengaja memelintir nipple Jongin untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya, "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan menggelikan, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa makin keras, pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo makin ia eratkan. " _Here he is._ Kyungsoo yang _sassy_ dan apa adanya. Itulah yang aku cintai,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum diam-diam, ia menyerukkan wajahnya di dada Jongin dan membiarkan dirinya di buai dalam detak ritmik milik Jongin dari balik tulang rusuknya, menyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin memang ada disini, dan tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _I love you_ ,"

" _Love you more, satansoo_ —ow! Katamu jangan memanggil dengan panggilan menggelikan! Iya iya, maaf maaf—hei jangan memelintir _nipple_ -ku terus, _Soo_!"

.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Seminggu setelahnya, Jongin telah diijinkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Kabar gembira ini tentu disambut suka cita oleh anggota pack mereka, bahkan mereka menyiapkan sebuah pesta khusus untuk penyambutan kepulangan Jongin dari rumah sakit—ini adalah ide brilian Baekhyun.

Pesta itu hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, dengan barbeque, berbagai makanan hasil kerja sama Minseok dan para omega berhubung Kyungsoo si koki andalan mereka sedang tidak ada di tempat. Berbagi soda dan sedikit alkohol, serta api unggun yang sengaja dinyalakan di halaman rumah mereka yang tepat bersisian dengan aliran sungai, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan. Walau angin malam datang menerpa dan meremangkan bulu roma, Yixing senang ada Joonmyun yang akan menariknya mendekat dan mendekapnya dari belakang untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Hari hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan cepat dan tenang, walau para alpha, baik dari pack mereka, pack Jonghyun, Namjoon dan Leo tetap bersiaga dan masih memperketat pengawasan. Mereka tak mau lagi kecolongan, Joonmyun yakin serigala pemberontak itu tak akan berpuas diri semudah itu. Mereka masih tengah bersembunyi dan mengincar kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Joonmyun tak habis pikir dengan kelompok serigala pembuat masalah ini. Apa sebenarnya mau mereka? Kenapa mereka rela menyakiti dan menyerang bangsa mereka sendiri, bukankah seharusnya para wolf hybrid bersatu padu? Melawan manusia yang membenci kaum mereka saja sudah menjadi masalah sendiri, kenapa mereka malah menyiksa dan menjual omega serta bayi-bayinya untuk keuntungan pribadi?

Biadab memang.

Joonmyun berusaha mencari tahu informasi tentang mereka, apapun itu, mengenai ada berapakah jumlah mereka sebenarnya, dimanakah tempat mereka bersembunyi, tapi semua nihil.

Mereka bergerak gesit, sama sekali tak tercium kemana asal dan arah tujuannya. Bahkan menginterograsi tahanan mereka di _basement_ Namjoon-ya, mereka berhasil mendapat lagi salah satu anggota the rebel yang mereka jebak saat patroli malam—nyatanya tak membuahkan apa-apa. Ia tetap kekeuh untuk tak membocorkan apapun seperti rekannya yang ditahan di sel berbeda. Loyalitas anggota _the rebel_ benar-benar kuat, rupanya. Alpha bebal itu bahkan memilih bunuh diri dengan menusuk dirinya sendiri ketimbang membocorkan informasi mengenai _trafficking_ hybrid yang dilakukan oleh kelompoknya.

Maka dengan cara lain, para Alpha di bawah komando Joonmyun pun sepakat untuk tetap mengawasi gerak gerik sekitar, selalu melaporkan jika terdapat kejanggalan, hingga mengadakan patroli rutin. Minimal ada tiga alpha yang bertugas bergantian mengamati teritori mereka, pun juga meminta bantuan dari masyakarat sekitar dan polisi setempat. Mereka berempat meminta warga dan aparat disana untuk saling bekerjasama-walau tak semua manusia setuju dengan kesepakatan ini. Yeah, sebagian manusia masih menganggap hybrid layaknya seorang siluman, kaum yang seharusnya diberantas dan tak diberi tempat di muka bumi ini.

Tapi meskipun sedikit jumlahnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Diharapkan semua itu bisa membantu mereka menemukan kelompok barbar itu lebih cepat. Hanya dengan sekedar melaporkan segala tindak penyerangan maupun keanehan yang terjadi dalam beberapa waktu terakhir akan bisa membuka titik terang mengenai the rebel yang mereka incar.

.

Seminggu, lalu berganti menjadi dua minggu.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat.

.

Keadamaian yang dirindukan di rumah ini setitik demi setitik kembali hadir di hadapan. Apalagi mengamati perkembangan keadaan Jongin yang mulai membaik, perlahan tapi pasti.

Meskipun masih sering diliputi oleh perasaan cemas dan was-was, tapi setidaknya rutinitas mereka telah kembali normal. Bertingkah seakan para serigala the rebel yang berkeliaran di luar sana hanyalah bualan semata.

Malam berganti pagi, siang berlalu menjadi malam.

Malam kini berubah menjadi salah satu alasan Yixing untuk kegirangan, karena malam adalah dimana ia bisa diperangkap dalam balutan lengan kuat Joonmyun, damai dalam belai dan buai bunga tidur. Menghirup aroma citrus memabukan khas Joonmyun sepuas yang ia inginkan—karena terkadang di siang hari, Yixing tak bisa menikmati eksistensi Alpha-nya terlalu lama karena ia harus menghadiri pertemuan ini dan itu, mengurus bisnis penjualan tambang dan perkebunan bersama pemimpin Alpha lain sebagai _income_ utama keuangan untuk _pack_ mereka, dan lagi-lagi mengenai masalah pengetatan pertahanan dan penjagaan. Ia tahu Joonmyun yang paling bertanggung jawab akan hal itu.

Hanya saja Yixing suka merindukan kehadiran Alpha-nya di saat saat tertentu, merindukan kehadirannya, bahkan sekedar samar aromanya. Yixing ingin menampar wajahnya setiap kali ia merasa ia terlalu manja, walau ia tak pernah menyuarakan rengekannya itu secara langsung pada Joonmyun sih. _Tapi kan tetap saja..._

 _Well_ , mengesampingkannya sejenak, Yixing kini berusaha menikmati momen ini.

Di salah satu malam dimana ia bisa tidur dengan bersandar di dada Joonmyun, menikmati alunan ritmis dada yang jadi sandarannya itu bergerak naik turu, atau ketika ia bisa merasakan hembus nafas teratur Joonmyun yang mengenai surainya.

Hangat.

Ia menyukainya.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus rela mengucap selamat tinggal pada sang dewa morpheus yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

Kantuknya perlahan hilang, dia dipaksa diseret kembali ke permukaan realita karena suara gumaman-gumaman beberapa orang dari lantai bawah berhasil menembus indra pendengaran serigalanya yang sensitif. Yixing mengerjapkan mata, masih mencoba berdamai dengan sinar lampu dari bedside table yang menerangi seantero ruangan. Ia mendudukan diri, otomatis membuat dekap Joonmyun di tubuhnya terlepas seketika.

Yixing mengucek satu matanya dengan kepalan, diiringi oleh kuap lebar yang mendesak keluar. Gumaman gumaman dari balik pintu itu makin bertambah keras, Yixing mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Ia lemparkan pandangannya pada jam yang menggantung di dinding, memberitahunya bahwa hari masih menunjuk tengah malam. Lalu ada apa? Kenapa di luar sepertinya ramai, padahal ini tengah malam?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu timbul di kepala. Suara berisik dari luar kamar mereka, dan sepertinya berasal dari lantai bawah, mengingatkan Yixing akan kejadian Jongin yang terluka parah.

 _Oh, astaga. Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Apa seseorang telah diserang lagi?_

Tak mau kepalanya makin diisi kemungkinan kemungkinan negatif yang tak pasti, Yixing berinisiatif membangunkan Joonmyun yang tengah tertidur lelap di sisinya. Ia merasa bersalah melakukannya, Yixing tahu Joonmyun bisa tidur sepulas itu karena ia lelah, terlebih dengan segala beban mental yang ia tanggung karena permasalahan serigala _rebel_ yang belum menemui titik terang. Joonmyun kelelahan. Bahkan saking lelahnya ia tak bergerak sedikit pun, menggeser tubuhnya pun tidak, meski suara-suara diluar makin bertambah dan bertambah volumenya.

"Joonmyun," ia panggil dengan nada sehalus yang ia bisa, satu tangannya terulur untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Joonmyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang empuk mereka. "Joon," panggilnya sekali lagi, berharap ia mendapat respon.

Harapanya terkabul, Joonmyun menggeliat dan merentangkan kedua lengan ke atas, walau dengan kedua mata yang masih betah tertutup. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris hitam itu pun sedikit membuka.

Dengan mata masih setengah menutup, pemuda itu memaksa tubuhnya bergelung keluar dari lindungan selimut dan menguap.

"Ada apa Xing? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Kepala Yixing tergeleng, alisnya bertekuk khawatir. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kenapa di bawah sepertinya ribut sekali?"

Mendengar Yixing berkata begitu, Joonmyun buru-buru menegakan tubuh. Ia fokuskan pendengarannya untuk menangkap suara dari luar, ia sempat mendengar nama Baekhyun diebut disana.

Dengan panik, Joonmyun secepat kilat bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar, sementara Yixing mengikuti dari belakang, tak kalah khawatir.

Mereka bersama-sama turun ke lantai bawah, dan bisa dilihatnya beberapa anggota pack mereka berdiri mengerumun di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun di sudut ruangan. Sisanya ada yang memilih jauh-jauh, berdiri dan mengamati dari ambang pintu kamar atau duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Alis Yixing makin berkerut bingung melihat pemandangan itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

Semakin langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat ke depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, Yixing baru mengerti.

.

 _Baekhyun tengah mengalami heat pertamanya._

.

Baekhyun yang belum memiliki _mate_ , harus mengalami heat untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Aromanya begitu kuat menguar, aroma yang mampu membangkitkan gairah para Alpha dan beta yang menghirupnya. Gairah membuncah yang mendorong mereka ingin menyentuh si omega yang sedang mengalami _heat_ di balik pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat.

Yixing baru menyadari hanya para omega yang berani mendekati pintu Baekhyun, sedang para alpha memilih untuk menjaga jarak. Bahkan Yixing melihat Sehun dan Jongin mulai turning on, dan mungkin Jongdae juga jika dinding dapur tak menghalangi kakinya. Joonmyun mungkin juga mengalami—o-oh oke. Yixing bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat, memberkas rona merah delima kala ia menunduk dan tak sengaja mendapati mate-nya itu dalam keadaan yang tak jauh beda di balik celana piyama tipis yang ia kenakan.

Ia mengalihkan muka, memilih mengamati Tao yang mengandalkan suara penuh bujuk rayunya, tak menyerah mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sepertinya terkunci dari dalam, berkata dengan sabar dan penuh pengertian, "Baek hyung, bukalah. Biarkan kami membantumu,"

Tak ada pergerakan berarti. Baekhyun masih menolak membuka pintu kamarnya.

Joonmyun pun turut unjuk diri, ia paksa diri dan sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya itu untuk tenang. Menghela nafas dalam, ia ikut mengetuk pintu Baekhyun dan memanggilnya, "Baekhyun, kau baik baik saja?"

Hanya sebuah erangan yang menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun, membuat kepala disana makin dibuat gelisah.

"Aku bisa pingsan jika disuguhkan dengan aroma ini terus-terusan," Jongdae memprotes dari ambang dapur, ia meraih jepitan jemuran yang ia temukan di dekat mesin cuci dan menjepit hidung bangirnya dengan benda itu. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun! Kenapa harus sekarang sih?"

"Jongdae, berhentilah menyalahkan Baekhyun," Minseok menegur mate-nya, "Ini bukan salahnya,"

"Iya, sayangku," Jongdae nyengir yang dibalas oleh Minseok yang mendecakan lidah.

"Bagaimana ini? Ini terlalu menyiksa untuk kami, _hyung~_ " rengek Sehun, meraih bantal di sofa untuk menutupi pahanya, "Seseorang tolong segera tangani Baekhyun. Aromanya bisa membuatku gila!"

Jongin ikut menggeram, ia benturkan dahinya ke punggung sofa, "Sialan, _I really want to fuck him right now_ , meski aku telah memiliki mate yang begitu aku cintai disini, terima kasih," tambahnya begitu ia melihat Kyungsoo mendelik nyalang padanya. "Kyung, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu kami tidak bisa mengontrol sisi hewani kami, bukan?"

Kyungsoo yang menyadarkan diri di ambang pintu mengangguk, "Ya, aku paham," ia mengedar pandang kemudian, "Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kasihan Baekhyun,"

 _Oh, Baekhyun..._

Betapa menyiksanya mengalami heat tiba-tiba seperti ini, terlebih tanpa kehadiran seorang mate disisimu. Sewajarnya, para omega mengalami heat ketika mereka telah mencapai usia matang, setidaknya 18 tahun, biasanya para omega di usia itu sudah bertemu dengan mate-nya.

Umumnya para omega mendapat _heat_ secara otomatis setelah bertemu dengan mate mereka, karena aroma mate masing-masing memang dipercaya akan memantik hasrat terpendam dan gejolak hormon meledak-ledak dalam diri sang omega. Membuat mereka terangsang dan mengeluarkan aroma memabukan yang akan memberikan efek kepada siapa saja yang berada di kedudukan hierarki lebih tinggi, beta dan alpha. Para alpha atau beta akan langsung terangsang jika menghirup aroma _heat_ seorang omega.

 _Pheromones_ itu akan memberikan dorongan kuat bagi siapapun yang menghirupnya untuk menyetubuhi si omega yang sedang dilanda _heat_ , tak peduli itu _mate_ mereka sendiri atau bukan. Dan _heat_ seorang omega baru akan bisa berakhir setelah ia mendapatkan sentuhan dari seorang Alpha atau beta yang bisa memuasakan raganya. Jika tidak dipuaskan dengan melakukan penetrasi, heat itu tak akan kunjung berhenti dan malah makin menyiksa diri.

Sekarang, pertanyaan yang sama tengah dipikirkan oleh setiap kepala yang ada disana, bahkan mungkin termasuk Baekhyun yang tengah bertarung dengan heat-nya dari balik pintu. _Bagaimana bisa seorang omega yang belum memiliki mate mengalami heat secara tiba-tiba?_

Yixing punya beberapa teori yang memungkinkan kenapa Baekhyun yang masih _untaken_ mengalami heat mendadak seperti ini.

Yixing menduga itu karena mate Baekhyun sesungguhnya berada di sekitar sini, tak jauh dari wilayah mereka. Terkadang kehadiran mate yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sini bisa membuat _heat_ sang omega bangkit. Yixing tahu akan fakta ini karena dia sering membaca buku mengenai sejarah bangsa serigala di sudut perpustakaan ketika ia sekolah menengah dulu. Fenomena _heat_ tiba-tiba ini tergolong langka, tapi memang ada.

"Joonmyun," Minseok, satu-satunya beta disana berjalan mendekati Joonmyun yang masih ikut membantu Tao mengetuk kamar Baekhyun untuk membujuk omega itu keluar. Ia berdiri di sisi Joonmyun, dan Yixing mengamati bagaimana Minseok membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang The Alpha. "Kita harus bicara," itu yang Yixing samar-samar dengar.

Joonmyun dengan raut wajah gelisah mengangguk, mengikuti Minseok yang menuntunnya ke balkon depan.

Yixing diam-diam mengikuti, dengan jarak yang sengaja ia perhitungkan masak-masak, agar aroma dan kehadirannya tak disadari. Meskipun saat ini mereka tengah berada di balkon depan, samar aroma Baekhyun masih bisa terendus oleh indra penciuman.

"Joonmyun, kau harus melakukannya,"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

 _Melakukan apa?_

"Tapi Minseok, aku sudah punya Yixing," desisnya tak terima.

Yixing agak terkejut mendengar namanya disebut, sedang ia masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini berujung. Ia memilih memfokuskan pendengaran dari persembunyiannya, berusaha menangkap kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Angin yang berhembus kencang sedikit nembuatnya kesulitan untuk menangkap perkataan Minseok, namun Yixing bisa mendengar jelas ketika mate-nya berkata,

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun, Minseok,"

Yixing menutup mulutnya.

"Tapi seorang pemimpin pack harus bertanggung jawab jika ada omega di dalam packnya yang mengalami heat mendadak seperti ini, Joonmyun!"

Oh...

 _Ya, benar._

Yixing tahu.

Ia tahu tradisi _konyol_ bangsa mereka ini.

Tradisi yang begitu populer dan sampai sekarang masih menimbulkan intrik yang tiada akhir.

Untuk kasus omega yang mengalami heat tanpa mate begini, biasanya pemimpin mereka yang diberi tanggung bertanggung jawab memuaskan dahaga birahi sang omega, tidak peduli apakah sang pemimpin memiiki mate atau belum.

Itu memang sudah menjadi bagian tugas seorang pemimpin pack. Di pack-nya di China pun juga berlaku peraturan seperti itu.

Pemimpinnya harus melakukan hubungan seks dengan omega _untaken_ yang mengalami heat. Yixing tak habis pikir dengan tradisi macam itu, tapi apa daya, budaya itu sudah terlanjur turun menurun. Melanggar tradisi bangsa serigala milik leluhur akan membuat reputasi mereka yang melanggar terpuruk ke tingkat yang paling rendah, dianggap dan tak lagi dihargai di kalangan mereka.

"Lakukanlah, Joon. Itu sudah tugasmu sebagai The Alpha," ujar Minseok, tangannya terulur untuk meremas bahu Joonmyun, "Ini memang sulit. Dan aku tak mengingkari ini akan menyakitkan bagi Yixing. Tapi... aku yakin dia akan mengerti," bisiknya, penuh penyesalan.

"Ini tampaknya kejam, tapi ia tahu... ia tahu bahwa menjadi _mate_ dari seorang The Alpha memang tak mudah."

"Tapi Minseok," nada Joonmyun terdengar begitu putus asa, suaranya makin melirih kala ia mengatakan, "Bagaimana kalau... bagaimana kalau nanti Baekhyun hamil?"

Yixing buru-buru mencari pegangan.

Raganya seolah dihempas paksa.

.

 _H-hamil..._

.

 _Jika mereka berhubungan seks, maka Baekhyun bisa saja hamil anak Joonmyun..._

.

"Dengar," kata Minseok, berusaha mencari titik terang dari semua ini,, "Joon, kau punya kondom kan? Setidaknya itu untuk meminimalisir resiko,"

Joonmyun mengerang frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan, "Tapi itu bukan garansi seratus persen, Minseok. Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan lakukan setelah ini. Aku tidak mau melihat Yixing hancur,"

Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya, merasakan pelupuk matanya mulai memanas.

Dia sudah hancur, Joonmyun. Membayangkannya saja rasanya benar-benar tak sanggup.

.

 _Apakah memang harus begitu?_

 _Tidak bisakah mereka tak melakukannya?_

 _Bolehkah Yixing egois, sekali lagi?_

 _._

"Kau tetap harus melakukannya. Kau tak bisa menghindari ini,"

.

Yixing menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Joonmyun benar-benar harus melakukan hubungan seks dengan Baekhyun.

.

 _Nyeri._

 _._

 _Kenapa rasanya nyeri begini sampai rasanya sesak sekali?_

 _._

 _Kenapa disaat hubungannya dengan Joonmyun telah membaik seperti ini?_

 _._

 _Kenapa?_

...Kenapa?

.

Yixing bisa merasakan kakinya melemah.

 _Goyah_ , hilang kekuatan.

Ia beringsut mendudukan diri di lantai yang dingin, dinding tempatnya menyandarkan punggung menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan bagi dirinya kini. Ia seolah tak lagi punya kontrol, bahkan ia tak sempat bereaksi apapun kala tangan gemetarnya tak sengaja menyenggol kaki meja nakas, vas yang diletakkan di atasnya terguling ke bawah dan membentur lantai kayu.

Minseok dan Joonmyun tersentak bersamaan. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah yang sama, ke sudut ruangan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Joonmyun bergerak cepat untuk mendekati sumber suara. Insting dan hatinya tahu benar siapa yang ada di balik sana. Dadanya seketika memberat, menemukan Yixing dengan posisi tertunduk dan gemetar di lantai. Minseok yang mengikuti di belakangnya memberikan remasan kecil di bahunya. Tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan pandangan dari mate-nya disana, Joonmyun mengangguk. Ia tahu, tanpa perlu mengutarakannya, sang beta tengah meminta ijin untuk pergi dari sana. Joonmyun mengapresiasinya, Minseok berusaha menghormati Yixing dan dirinya dengan membiarkan mereka berunding dan berbicara dalam privasi tanpa kehadiran orang ketiga. Minseok juga tak segan untuk memberikan remasan menenangkan sekali lagi di bahu Yixing dan seulas senyum sendu sebagai gestur simpatik.

Joonmyun dan Yixing membiarkan hening menjadi pengisi. Tak ada yang berbicara karena mereka masih membiarkan diri berdamai dengan kenyataan. Joonmyun tak perlu bertanya, ia menduga kalau Yixing sebenarnua telah mengetahui isi pembicaraannya dengan Minseok barusan. Joonmyun benci ini.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia harus menyakiti mate-nya lagi?

 _Yang benar saja!_

Joonmyun yang tak sanggup menahan desakan diri, kini ikut beringsut, berlutut di hadapan Yixing. Ia mengulurkan tangan, yang kemudian disambut oleh genggaman tangan Yixing tanpa ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sebelum Joonmyun sempat mengutarakan apapun, Yixing sudah mendahuluinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Joonmyun," tambah Yixing, mengungkit sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum yang tampak begitu palsu di mata Joonmyun.

Hatinya turut mencelos sakit menyaksikan senyum penuh luka itu menggores bibir ranum mate-nya.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Joonmyun dengan suara yang hampir sama lirihnya.

Yixing menggeser netranya ke bawah, sebelum kembali mendongak untuk memberi remasan kecil nan rapuh di tangan Joonmyun. "Ya, kurasa aku memang tidak baik-baik saja, bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja mengetahui mate-ku akan berhubungan intim dengan omega lain?" gumamnya lamat-lamat. Tak membiarkan Joonmyun menyela, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku berusaha. Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha,"

Joonmyun menghela nafas berat. Ia balik genggam kuat tangan Yixing disana, "Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu. Aku... aku bisa saja memilih tak melakukannya Xing..."

"Joonmyun apa yang kau katakan?" Ia memprotes sebisanya, walau sebenarnya ia tak lagi punya daya upaya untuk menghardik, "Apa kau setega itu membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa dengan heat-nya?"

Joonmyun memgalihkan wajah, "Tapi ada alpha lain di rumah kni yang bisa saja melakukannya kan?"

Yixing menunduk dalam. Ia dan Joonmyun nyatanya memang sama-sama membenci ini. Tapi ia tahu, tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain hal ini. "Joonmyun..." panggil Yixing dengan lembut. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas, tangan kiri yang tak bertautan erat dengan tangan Joonmyun di pangkuan, "Joonmyun, ini kewajibanmu. Kau sendiri tahu kan apa konsekuensinya jika kau menentang tradisi?"

Masa heat Baekhyun baru akan berhenti sampai ia disentuh oleh seorang alpha. Dan menurut tradisi, dari sekian alpha yang ada di dalam pack, sang pemimpin pack lah yang harus bertanggung jawab akan si omega yang terkena heat mendadak.

Harus Joonmyun yang membantu Baekhyun, dan tak bisa yang lain.

Memikirkannya, membuat sisi egois dalam diri Yixing perlahan terbit. Ia juga bertanya, kenapa dari sekian alpha disini harus Joonmyun yang membantu Baekhyun mengakhiri heatnya? Kenapa tidak alpha yang lain? Jongin? Sehun? atau mungkin Jongdae bahkan, karena ia adalah yang paling dekat dan akrab dengan Baekhyun?

Kenapa?

 _Kenapa harus The Alpha yang menanggung semuanya? Peraturan bodoh macam apa itu?_

Yixing merutuki dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal ini.

Ia tahu ini sisi jahatnya yang berbicara. _Hell,_ ia tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, ia tahu.

 _Tapi kenapa..._

 _...kenapa juga Baekhyun harus mengalami heat saat ia belum bertemu dengan mate-nya sih?_

Dan sekarang mereka harus patuh pada tradisi untuk menyelesaikan masalah Baekhyun ini. Apa mau dikata, bangsa _wolf hybrid_ masih begitu kental dengan tradisi, peraturan dan kasta.

Mereka begitu menaati dan dipaksa patuh pada aturan sosial yang telah dibentuk oleh pendahulu mereka. Jika melanggar, maka kehormatan diri mereka akan tercoreng, terutama bagi kawanan alpha yang begitu menjunjung penghargaan akan diri mereka. Alpha yang memiliki rasa kebanggaan dan self-esteem yang tinggi.

Mereka yang melanggar tradisi akan dianggap sebagai sampah-pembelot, terutama oleh para pemimpin bangsa serigala. Mereka bahkan bisa terancam dikeluarkan dari pack dan menjadi _lone wolf._ _Lone wolf_ atau serigala yang terbuang, yang tak memiliki ikatan dengan pack manapun.

Seorang _lone wolf_ pun pada akhirnya memiliki kesempatan kecil untuk _survive_. Mereka tentunya akan kesulitan hidup dan bertahan diri sendirian di hutan tanpa adanya pack, kemungkinan untuk diserang oleh sesama serigala, binatang buas atau diburu manusia pun lebih banyak resikonya, karena mereka hanya seorang diri tanpa dibawah lindungan seorang pemimpin dan rekan. Para serigala lone wolf kesulitan hidup karena sejatinya mereka menyalahi kodrat dan naluri seorang serigala yang suka bekerja dengan kelompok.

 _Lone wolf_ benar-benar tak punya harga di mata bangsa serigala, bahkan kedudukan mereka lebih rendah daripada para omega yang memang sudah di cap lemah sejak dulu.

Yixing menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati lelaki itu, menangkup wajahnya dan memastikannya menatapnya lekat-lekat di mata. Meskipun rasanya perih, terlebih melihat sorot wajah Joonmyun yang penuh keputusasaan dan penyesalan, tapi Yixing harus membuat Joonmyun melakukannya. Ia ingin kuat. Ia tak mau lemah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Joonmyun, lakukanlah,"

"Yixing tapi—"

"Lakukanlah," tegas Yixing. Ia lagi-lagi paksa senyumnya terukir, membiarkan satu air matanya lolos beriringan. _Sial,_ dia bilang dia tak mau jadi lemah lagi tapi kenapa ia masih saja menangis?!

 _Payah. Dia memang payah._

"Lakukanlah, demi aku,"

Joonmyun menempelkan dahinya dengan pemuda itu, "Maaf—"

Yixing menggeleng, ia menangkup rahang sang Alpha. Menahan tawa pahit yang hendak meluncur dari bibir. Mereka berdua, beringsut di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, saling mendekap dan menyesali nasib. Mereka pasti terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya, berusaha tersenyum jenaka, "Hey, kita terlalu banyak mengatakan maaf satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini, tidakkah kau merasa?"

Joonmyun tak menanggapi candaan palsunya. Ia hanya merespon dengan mendekatkan wajah, sementara Yixing bisa merasakan hembusan napas sang pemuda yang tepat di depan bibirnya sendiri, menunggu sebuah izin. Yixing bergerak menyambut, menawan bibir Joonmyun dalam candu yang dinanti-nanti. Ketika kehangatan dua bibir Yixing melingkupi mulutnya, kesadaran pemuda itu melayang-layang. Rasa nyeri yang membebani hati sedikit terdorong pergi, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah ia dan Yixing, yang berbagi sebuah ciuman untuk menguatkan satu sama lain.

Setiap detik, laksana berlarut-larut, memanjang sampai menyentuh keabadian. Bibir mereka mungkin akan terus terjalin jikalau paru-paru mereka masih mengizinkan, sayangnya mereka kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Aku mencintaimu," Senyum Joonmyun berganti menjadi syahdu ketika dia mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," ia mengatakannya tanpa setitik saja noda ragu. Jantungnya berdebam cepat, entah karena efek ciuman barusan, atau karena ia dipaksa diingatkan akan kewajiban yang menanti Joonmyun di dalam sana.

Dengan remasan di tangan masing-masing, mereka berdua bangkit. Yixing mengikuti lelaki itu tepat di belakangnya, dan tak sekalipun Joonmyun sudi melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka ketika mereka berjalan ke dalam. Disana, di ruang tengah, para anggota lain telah menunggu. Mereka sedikit terkesiap melihat pasangan itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam, bahkan Jongdae yang biasanya easy going dan tak pernah diam memilih untuk menutup mulut.

Joonmyun perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari cengkraman Yixing. Ia melangkah ke pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah setengah terbuka, Tao menyandar di kusen pintu, menyorot Joonmyun dan Yixing dengan alis tertekuk sedih. Langkah Joonmyun ragu, seperti bukan Joonmyun yang ia tahu selama ini. Berdiri tepat di ambang, lelaki itu menoleh lewat bahunya, mencari mata Yixing untuk dikunci dan dijadikan pegangan.

Yixing mengangguk, dan dengan helaan nafas berat pamungkas, Joonmyun masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu.

Seiring demgan itu, rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan dalam dada itu menyergap, dan akhirnya, meloloskan lelehan air mata yang tadi mati-matian di tahannya.

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Tirai berwarna biru laut yang tak ditutup dengan benar itu memberikan akses bagi sang bias mentari pagi untuk menyelinap masuk.

Detik lalu detim bergulir, sementara sosok pemuda di tempat tidur disana masih tampak terlelap nyaman, mungkin karena ia baru saja bisa terlelap setelah angka di jam dinding menunjuk pukul 1 pagi.

Sinar menyilaukan sang surya yang menyambar wajahnya membuatnya menggeliat, satu tangannya meraba, inginnya menarik apapun yang bisa ia jadikan pelindung untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi telapak tangannya justru dipertemukan oleh permukaan lengan kokoh yang membungkus hangat dirinya dari belakang, permukaan lengan yang sejatinya ia hafal kepunyaan siapa.

Yixing yang kini sudah membuka mata, menoleh lewat bahunya, menemukan memang benar Joonmyun yang memeluk raganya, "Joonmyun kenapa kau disini?" nadanya penuh keterkejutan, namun dibayangi oleh kantuk yang masih mendera.

"Karena disini memang seharusnya aku berada," gumam Joonmyun di atas permukaan bahunya. Meremangkan bulu roma Yixing merasakan desah nafas lelaki itu menyapu kulit bahunya yang terbuka karena kaosnya yang sedikit tersibak.

"Tapi..." Ia membasahi tenggorokannya dengan dehaman, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun—"

"Tenang saja, dia baik baik saja. Dia tertidur karena kelelahan," sela Joonmyun cepat.

"Oh," Yixing mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula. Ia berusaha menahan rasa cemburu yang mulai menggerogoti relung hati dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Tapi jujur, itu _sulit._

Kelelahan, ya?

 _Apa mereka sebegitu menikmatinya?_

 _Berapa kali mereka melakukannya hingga Baekhyun kelelahan?_

Gambaran dimana Joonmyun dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam yang begitu panas dan liar tiba-tiba singgah di kepala. Yixing buru-buru menghapusnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak memerlukan bayangan itu dalam angan. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkannya sendirian?" Ia memilih menanyakan hal itu untuk meredam pikirannya yang bergejolak.

Seberapa tak rela pun dirinya membiarkan mate-nya tertidur di ranjang bersama omega lain, Yixing tak tega membiarkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Bagaimana jika dia terbangun dan ketakutan? Bagaimana jika dia membutuhkan apa-apa?

Pasalnya, Yixing juga pernah mengalami yang namanya heat pertama, walau nasibnya tak senaas Baekhyun setidaknya.

Ia tahu rasanya terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuh, terutama bagian bawah dan tulang belakangnya. Beruntung ada Joonmyun di sisinya yang merawat dirinya, menanyainnya ini itu, apakah ia memerlukan obat peredam rasa sakit atau tidak, bahkan menawari untuk mengoleskan soothing gel di area tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Yixing benar-benar beruntung.

Sedang Baekhyun... dia sendirian.

 _Seorang diri menghadapi semua._

Dia masih begitu muda dan dia harus mengalami heat pertamanya tanpa kehadiran mate-nya.

"Ia tidak apa-apa Xing. Begitu bangun tadi aku langsung menemui Minseok, aku dan Minseok sudah menyiapkan apa apa yang mungkin dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Ada Minseok yang menjaganya, bahkan Minseok sendiri yang menendangku keluar dari kamar dan menyuruhku kembali ke sini," Joonmyun tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu berhasil merengkuh nafas Yixing, saking mempesonanya senyum itu memancar. Ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai pipi Yixing dengan punggung tangannya yang tegas, "Kau jangan khawatir. Baekhyun baik-baik saja,"

"Syukurlah," tak tertahan, desah penuh syukur itu meluncur, berhembus di antara partikel udara yang menyusun. Senyum Joonmyun yang tadi begitu menyejukkan, sepersekian detik berubah sendu,

"Yixing," panggilnya dengan lirih, "Yixing, sungguh maafkan a—"

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf padaku," Yixing memotongnya, meraih tangan Joonmyun yang beristirahat di pipinya dan menurunkannya dari sana. Yixing menghela nafas setelahnya, "Joonmyun sudahlah. Aku tak main main saat aku bertekad tak akan lari lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu, dan aku akan menerimamu sebagai The Alpha, apapun itu."

Joonmyun menghela nafas berat, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia meraih tangan Yixing dan membawanya ke genggaman, masih tampak begitu merasa bersalah. "Aku benci aku harus membuatmu menerima semua itu," Ia menambahkan saat dilihatnya Yixing ingin buru-buru membalas, "Iya aku tahu kau sudah menerima semuanya Xing. Tapi tetap saja, aku membenci itu,"

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk itu. Kau pemimpin kami, pemimpin terbaik bagiku dan teman teman yang lain. Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Aku menghormatinya. Kau adalah The Alpha kami. Dan yang terpenting..." ia memberi jeda,

"...kau adalah The Alpha- _ku_ ,"

Walau sedikit ragu Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengecup rahang mate-nya bersamaan dengan kalimat itu keluar. Melihat mate-nya memandanginya tanpa berkedip, membuat pipi Yixing terberkas oleh rona malu, hingga ia pun memilih mengalihkan muka.

Ia mendengar suara kekehan Joonmyun mengudara, dan kemudian bisa ia rasakan ada lengan tegas yang mengurung tubuhnya, tanpa sungkan menariknya lebih dekat hingga ia berada di pangkuan sang Alpha. Wajahnya terasa memanas hebat dan matanya terpejam begitu bibir Joonmyun yang lembut menyentuh dahinya.

Yixing lagi-lagi membuang muka, hanya untuk mengundang bibir Joonmyun berganti mendarat di pipinya yang memerah muda. Ia masih menolak bertatapan dengan Joonmyun yang menatapnya dengan sorot jahil yang berkilat-kilat.

"Aku tak tahu ternyata kau bisa menggombal begitu,"

"Oh Ya Tuhan," Yixing mengerang, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Tolong lupakan itu,"

Joonmyun tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa lepas, "Tenang saja" ia meraih kendali akan dagu Yixing dan dengan lembut menghadapkan wajah Yixing yang memerah ke arahnya, "Aku menyukainya,"

Joonmyun berinisatif untuk mengecup bibir Yixinh, namun keburi di tahan oleh sang omega yang mencengkram bahunya.

Joonmyun cemberut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bau omega lain," gumam Yixing, matanya menyipit. Nada tidak suka itu mewarnai kalimatnya tanpa bisa ia tahan, "Aku tidak suka itu. Lebih baik kau mandi dan bersihkan dirimu," selorohnya tak mau tahu.

Matanya membulat kala ia menyadari apa yang dia baru saja lakukan, "M-maaf aku harusnya tahu diri. Aku tak bermaksud menyuruh-nyuruhmu..."

"Yixing hey," Joonmyun tertawa geli, mengangkat satu tangannya ke udar untuk meredam ocehan Yixing, "Dengar, meskipun aku adalah alpha dan kau adalah omega, kedudukan kita adalah sama sebagai pasangan oke? Kau mengormatiku dan aku pun juga menghormatimu, jangan anggap dirimu ada di bawahku," Joonmyun menambahkan dengan gumaman, "Yah kecuali kalau kita sedang making love sih-"

"Joonmyun," erang Yixing, menutupi rona pipinya yang lagi-lagi muncul, membuat Joonmyun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil karena geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yixing.

"Tapi baiklah, seperti katamu tadi. Kurasa aku memang harus mandi," Ia menepuk sisi tubuh Yixing agar omega itu bangkit dari pangkuannya. Begitu Yixing bergeser, Joonmyun langsung berdiri dan meraih handuk dari lemari. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk segera membasuh diri, pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Yixing.

"Yixing?"

"Aku, _eum..._ bisa membantu membasuh tubuhmu," Yixing menawarkan. Bibir bawahnya di gigiti kecil, pegangannya pada tangan Joonmyun melonggar dan perlahan lepas, kemudian ia kaitakan jari-jarinya satu sama lain. "Err... itu kalau kau mau sih,"

Sudut bibir Joonmyun terangkat tanpa bisa dicegah. "Oh tentu saja aku mau," Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing hingga lelaki itu berdiri, "Tapi kau tahu kalau mungkin saja kita tak hanya sekedar mandi di dalam kan?" tanya Joonmyun dengan satu alis terangkat, aura seduktif membuntuti kalimatnya.

Yixing membalas santai—atau kelewat _polos_ , entahlah. "Memang itu niat awalku,"

Joonmyun sedikit terbelalak. Agak kaget mendapat balasan seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya senyum lebar tercetak di bibir, dan dengan senang hati membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang dindingnya disusun dari keramik berwarna putih gading. Yixing tak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkejut dan kagum. Menemukan sisi lain dan lain lagi dari diri pemuda itu seiring berjalannya waktu, Joonmyun dengan tangan terbuka siap dan ingin mengetahuinya satu per satu.

Begitu mereka telah memastikan diri di dalam, Joonmyun menutup pintu, memastikannya benar-benar terkunci rapat. Memblokir segala distraksi dan suara-suara penuh ekstaksi yang mungkin akan terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Joonmyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berangkat lebih dulu untuk _medical check up_ ke rumah sakit guna memastikan apakah luka Jongin telah menutup dengan baik.

Yixing yang menjadi satu-satunya anggota yang bangun akhirnya memutuskan turun tangan untuk membuatkan sarapan. Joonmyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk sarapan di luar saja untuk menghemat waktu dan mengingat mereka harus masuk sekolah selepas medical check up yang mereka lakoni telah selesai. Bau rempah-rempah kuat pun memenuhi seisi dapur. Yixing memasukan bumbu penyedap di tangannya ke dalam pot yang mengepul, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengenggam centong sayur. Dia mencoba-coba membuat kari untuk menu sarapan mereka, menu yang baru pertama kali ia buat. Ia berharap masakannya tidak gagal dan bisa dimakan, meski bumbu-bumbu yang ia gunakan hanya bermodal dari hasil _browsing_ -nya di internet.

Ia sebenarnya ingin mengisi meja makan dengan beraneka ragam jenis makanan, terutama masakan China. Yixing sejujurnya ingin anggota yang lain juga merasakan makanan-makanan khas dari negeri asalnya—

...ya, _kalau saja_ ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

Yixing bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam urusan di dapur seperti Kyungsoo atau Minseok, yang kadang-kadang jadi ahli masak disini. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Yixing berkutat dan mengunjungi dapur semasa hidupnya, terutama ketika masih di China dulu, ia bahkan hampir tak pernah menyentuh seujung jari pun peralatan masak memasak. Yixing tak terlalu suka memasak seperti omega pada umumnya. Yah, paling _pol_ juga setidaknya ia bisa memasak nasi atau mie instan.

Iya, ia tahu dia itu memang omega yang aneh kok.

Ia lebih suka melahap buku-buku bacaannya ketimbang melakukan hal hal rumahan yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh para omega di dalam pack.

Yixing tak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu sebenarnya, _maksudnya,_ meskipun mereka adalah omega, apakah mereka harus selalu jadi _konco wingking_ para alpha, huh? Apa omega tidak boleh memiliki kebebasan melakukan hal yang mereka suka? Apa mereka harus selalu terkurung di balik dinding-dinding rumah, melayani para Alpha dan melupakan cita-cita mereka?

Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Yixing memilih untuk tak pusing-pusing memikirkan soal _mating_. Ia tak mau setelah memiliki seorang alpha, hidup Yixing akan diatur-atur sedemikian rupa. Yixing tak mau ia hanya jadi budak Alpha-nya kelak.

Tapi sekarang, setelah ia bermating dengan Joonmyun, Yixing justru dibuat malu sendiri. Joonmyun sama sekali tak pernah memaksa ia melakukan ini dan itu, ia begitu menghormati dirinya sebagai mate-nya, sebagai manusia yang patut dihargai dan bukan hanya pemuas nafsu semata.

Joonmyun bukanlah orang yang kaku dan konservatif seperti para Alpha kebanyakan, ia membiarkan omega-omeganya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, melanjutkan studi seperti Tao dan Kyungsoo, membiarkan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai guru musik di kota. Ia tidak mengharuskan para omeganya berkutat melulu dengan urusan rumahan. Bahkan Joonmyun juga tak segan untuk membantu para omega jika diperlukan.

Melihat kenyataan itu justru membuat Yixing bertekad ingin menjadi omega yang baik, ia ingin belajar melakukan hal-hal rumahan yang dulu dibencinya, demi Joonmyun. Meski mate-nya tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya, Joonmyun berkata bahwa ia akan selalu menyukai Yixing yang unik dan beda dari omega yang lain.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia setidaknya ingin belajar memasak untuk Joonmyun. Beruntung Kyungsoo dengan sabarnya mau menjadi pengajar bagi dirinya. Yixing yang dulunya hanya bisa memasak mie instan sekarang mulai bisa memasak olahan daging rusa dan kari. Memang baru dua macam menu itu yang ia kuasai, tapi setidaknya ada perkembangan, bukan?

Tersentak dari kegiatan melamunnya, Yixing mengambil wewangian yang tadi sudah ia cuci dan potong menjadi dua, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kuah panas, sembari ia mengecilkan api. Mengaduk-aduknya dengan sebuah _wooden spoon_ di tangan kanan, Yixing sedikit bergeser tubuh untuk mengambil mangkuk besar dari dalam cabinet yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia mendesis kecil saat punggungnya tiba-tiba berdenyit nyeri, merutuk di bawah nafasnya kenapa ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan Joonmyun menyerangnya habis-habisan di _bathtub_ tadi.

"Yixing h _yung_?" ada suara lirih yang menyahut dari balik punggungnya. Yixing sedikit tersentak, ia mematikan api dan membalik badan, dipertemukan oleh dua bola mata kecokelatan milik Baekhyun yang seolah kehilangan binar jahilnya. Kedua bola mata itu justru memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun," Bibir Yixing mengkurva untuk membentuk senyum. Ia sejujurnya cukup terkejut ia bisa mengukir senyum selepas dan semudah itu pada Baekhyun setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Nyatanya ia memang tak bisa membenci Baekhyun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Omega yang lebih muda darinya itu yang paling berusaha merangkul dan memberikan sambutan hangat pada Yixing saat ia pertama kali bergabung ke rumah ini. Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk dibenci.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yixing memberondongnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan, "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Ah, kau pasti lapar kan? Apa kau mau sarapan?" Ia berinsiatif mengambil mangkuk dan kembali mendekati kompor untuk mengambil karinya yang masih mengepul di dalam pot, "Biar kuambilkan, ya? Aku sudah membuatkan—"

 _Bruk._

Ada sesuatu yang membentur lantai.

Yixing buru-buru memutar tubuh, takut jika pemuda itu ambruk ke tanah karena kelelahan.

Namun apa yang ia lihat setelahnya membuat Yixing membeku.

Baekhyun memang ambruk, tapi ia tidak pingsan seperti ketakutannya barusan.

Baekhyun justru berlutut, di hadapannya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Baekhyun—"

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku!" seru pemuda itu hingga Yixing kembali terhenyak kaget, "Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, hyung. Aku pasti sudah menyakitimu, kau berhak untuk membenciku hyung. Kau bahkan berhak untuk memukulku sekarang juga. Aku mengizinkanmu _hyung_ —"

Yixing mencengkram pinggiran mangkuk porselen yang ada di genggaman. Tanpa suara ia meletakannya dengan asal di atas kompor. Kulitnya serasa dipelintir kuat menyaksikan Baekhyun terpuruk di hadapanya, berlutut memohon ampun dan begitu diliputi rasa sesal. "Baek—"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memotongnya dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis, "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bahkan pantas berlutut di hadapanmu, memohon maaf darimu. Yixing hyung, aku mengerti jika kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku. Aku tahu kau sakit hyung. Aku sudah... aku sudah mengambil Joonmyun hyung," Ia sesenggukan, nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat, tapi Baekhyun masih belum menyerah, "Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku malam itu. Aku tak bisa menahannya...Tapi itu bukan alasan, ini semua tetap kesalahanku! Andai aku bisa mengontrol _heat_ bodoh itu pasti aku tak akan menyakitimu begini! Yixing _hyung,_ pukul saja aku— "

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat Yixing tiba tiba mencengkram bahunya. Baekhyun selama beberapa saat mengira jika omega yang lebih tua darinya itu benar-benar akan memukulnya— serius, Baekhyun _rela_ jika Yixing benar-benar melakukannya.

Ia tak merasa ia tak lagi punya harga di mata siapapun juga, dan Yixing adalah orang yang pasti paling tersakiti pada apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Joonmyun tadi malam.

Baekhyun dengan mata yang telah berkabut oleh air mata bersitatap dengan netra Yixing yang teduh, sedikit terkejut menyadari mata itu juga tak beda keadaannya, di kedua pelupuknya yang indah telah digenangi oleh bendungan air mata.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Aku benar benar akan memukulmu kalau kau masih saja menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, kau mengerti?" Yixing memastikan ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat di mata, tatapannya tegas walau matanya mulai basah. "Baek, dengarkan aku. Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak punya kontrol akan hal itu. Heat datang semau mereka, kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, jadi jelas itu bukan salahmu. Dan mengenai Joonmyun... aku mengerti, Baek.

Dia adalah seorang pemimpin di _pack_ ini, memang sudah kewajibannya. Aku ataupun kau, atau seluruh anggota disini tak ada yang bisa mencegah hal itu. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi," Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sembab dengan ujung lengan sweaternya yang kebesaran, Yixing tersenyum lembut, "Sudahlah, aku tidak membencimu. Tidak akan pernah."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku _hyung_?"

Yixing menghela nafas, "Aku tak memaafkanmu—"

Baekhyun tersentak, matanya yang mungil dan memerah karena tangis membulat.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Yixing kembali mengulas senyum, "Aku tak memaafkanmu karena memang tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan darimu. Sudah kubilang ini bukan kesalahanmu, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa di sela tangisnya, pahit namun lega di saat bersamaan. "Bolehkah..." cicitnya, "Bolehkah... aku memelukmu, _hyung_?"

Yixing tak menjawab, masih dengan memeprtahankan senyumnya di kedua sudut bibir, ia merentangkan tangan, menyambut tubuh Baekhyun yang langsung ia bawa ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan lelaki muda itu menangis di bahunya, hingga air matanya surut tak bersisa.

.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Hari-hari pergi begitu saja, tak dinaya sebulan telah berlalu dan musim panas sudah berada di penghunung mata. Tak terasa Kyungsoo dan Tao sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian, sebelum akhirnya mereka dinyatakan lulus dari _high school._

Berbarengan dengan itu, ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 20 tinggal menunggu seminggu lagi. Mereka berencana mengadakan pesta bersama pack lain. Keputusan ini tak serta merta mendapat persetujuan, beberapa alpha masih sanksi bahwa mereka tak seharusnya mengadakan perayaan apapun mengingat the rebel masih belum tertangkap, dan semakin membuat ulah. Tapi Jonghyun beragumen bahwa selalu hidup dalam benalu ketakutan tak akan membantu siapapun juga.

Meski keadaan memang belum aman, tapi mereka masih bisa bersenang-senang kan? Asal mereka tetap menjaga diri dan siaga. Pesta ulang tahun Sehun mungkin bisa menjadi tempat untuk melepas beban yang mereka tanggung. Berlarut-larut dalam ketakutan justru akan membuat mereka paranoid dan stress sendiri, lagipula.

Maka dengan keputusan itu, pesta ulang tahun itu pun akhirnya tetap diadakan. Tao tentu jadi yang paling ribut dan uring-uringan, menyiapkan ini itu demi kelancaran pesta ulang tahun mate-nya itu. Bahkan ia sempat berdebat dengan Baekhyun mengenai dekorasi yang sesuai untuk tema pesta Sehun. Para serigala submisif yang tengah bersantai di teras, hanya bisa menahan geli melihat Tao memarahi Sehun yang malas-malasan mengikuti instruksi mate-nya.

"Astaga Tao, _seriously._ Dia pikir pesta ini adalah pesta pernikahannya dengan Sehun," Kyungsoo yang mendudukan diri di pagar teras pembatas memutar mata, "Dia heboh sendiri begitu padahal ini hanya pesta ulang tahun,"

"Apakah Tao memang selalu seperti itu?" Jin yang merupakan mate Namjoon dari pack sebelah bertanya penasaran, satu tangannya mengusap-usap ringan permukaan perutnya yang tampak menonjol meski sudah tertutupi oleh _sweater_ kebesaran. _Yeah_ , omega itu memang sedang mengandung bayi kembarnya dengan sang pemimpin pack. Di sebelahnya ada Yoongi yang juga menaruh air muka geli mengamati Tao yang seperti lebah, mendengung dan pergi kesana kemari.

"Memang," Minseok mengangguk, senyum menghias bibirnya yang tipis sementara ia menyesap kopi dari cangkir porselennya. Ia memang baru bisa berfungsi dengan baik jika ia sudah mendapat asupan kafein cukup di dalam tubuhnya. "Dia selalu _excited_ dengan hal-hal semacam itu. _Fashion, party,_ apapun yang menyangkut dengan ' _penampilan_ '," Minseok mengangkat bahu, "Dia selalu merasa ahli akan hal itu. Entah sesungguhnya dia ingin jadi desainer atau event organizer,"

"Kalaupun dia jadi _event organizer,_ aku yakin Tao akan jadi EO paling cerewet yang pernah ada," Baekhyun yang menyandar di pintu berkomentar ringan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah tadi ia memilih lebih banyak diam, yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa omega yang ada disana, termasuk Yixing yang masih canggung dan malu-malu. Ia bukan orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing, meski nyatanya Jin dan Yoongi begitu menerimanya dengan baik dan hangat.

"By the way kalian tahu tidak—" Kyungsoo tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

Yixing beserta yang lain menekuk alis, raut khawatir mulai membayangi. Yixing yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya memastikan, "Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau sakit Baek?" Kali ini Minseok yang bertanya.

Baekhyun menegak ludah, ia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulutnya. Baru Yixing sadari ternyata wajah omega itu memang pucat. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, guys," ijinnya dengan suara parau, kemudian melesat begitu saja ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dahinya masih terkenyit-kenyit, "aku akan memeriksa keadaannya," ujarnya.

Yixing dan Minseok mengangguk berbarengan. Hanya melihat dalam diam saat pemuda kecil itu masuk untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang tak enak badan.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat Baekhyun sakit," celetuk Yoongi, "Pantas saja anak itu lebih banyak diam dari tadi, padahal biasanya dia ceria sekali. Sassy-nya minta ampun, aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau kasihan melihatnya sakit begitu,"

"Hush Yoongi," Jin menyenggol omega di sebelahnya itu dengan sikunya, "Prihatin sedikit. Dia sedang sakit sungguhan, tahu."

Yoongi memberikan cengiran jahil, lantas melipat kedua kakinya. Ia mendongak kepada Minseok dan Yixing, "Sudah berapa lama dia masuk angin begitu?"

"Kurasa sudah hampir seminggu," Yixing bergumam dari tempatnya. Minseok mengangguki jawaban Yixing, "Aku juga baru sadar nafsu makan Baekhyun berkurang. Aku beberapa kali melihat piringnya masih bersisa makanan dan tidak ludes seperti biasanya,"

"Apa kalian sudah mengajaknya ke dokter?" Jin bertanya, yang mendapat gelengan dari Minseok dan Yixing. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan berujar lembut, "Sebaiknya segera bawa saja ke dokter, bukan membuat kalian parno atau apa, tapi takutnya itu ternyata sesuatu yang parah. Mencegah lebih baik kan?"

Minseok dan Yixing menggumam setuju, memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dokter setelah ini. Mereka lantas melanjutkan pebincangan, sesekali dibuat tertawa oleh Yoongi yang blak-blakan, mereka berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir mereka pada salah satu teman omega mereka itu. Sekeras apapun Yixing mencoba, tapi nyatanya ia terus-terusan kepikiran. Apa yang dikatakan Jin memang benar, bagaimana jika itu adalah sesuatu yang parah? Yixing sungguh khawatir pemuda itu kenapa-napa.

Tak bisa lagi melawan desakan dalam diri, Yixing akhirnya bangkit dan undur diri pada ketiga pria yang ada disana untuk masuk ke dalam dengan dalih ingin mengambil minum. Minseok mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya yang menggemaskan, maka Yixing pun melangkah dengan sedikit terburu melewati ambang pintu depan.

Ia menengok kesana kemari, kepalanya tertuju ke arah dapur saat hidungnya mengenali aroma Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menguar dari arah dapur. Dengan langkah kakinya yang tenang, Yixing mengikuti instingnya. Semakin ia mendekat, ia bisa melihat sosok Kyungsoo tengah menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menumpahkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel.

Telinganya yang sensitif juga tak sengaja menangkap samar obrolan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di dalam sana yang bicara dengan dengung rendah.

"Baekhyun..."

" _Hnggh?_ " gumam Baekhyun tak jelas karena ia masih mencuci mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu panik atau apa tapi..."

Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo selanjutnya memaksa Yixing menghentikan langkah, terdiam di tempatnya seketika.

.

"Apa kau memikirkan kemungkinan buruk kalau mungkin... mungkin saja kau... _hamil_?"

.

Bola mata Yixing dan Baekhyun serentak membulat, dan detak jantung kedua omega itu seakan berhenti begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ENG ING ENGGGG! Hayo tebak, Baekhyun hamil gak yaa? kok saya pinginnya Baekhyun hamil beneran, biar seru (?) MUAHAHA. Tenang ajaa guys, percaya sama diriku Sulay bakal happy ending :3  
_

 _Maaf updatenya mengecewakan. Diriku mohon ampun sama chap yang berantakan nan nyebelin ini. Maki maki aja gapapa, haha.  
_

 _Maaf juga kemarin janjinya langsung update tapi akhirnya baru hari ini, maaf bangeet, ada sesuatu yang harus diurus di RL cepet-cepet, jadi updatenya aku pending. Jangan marah ya :") Aku seneng banget masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, astagaaa. **KALIAN DABEST, AKU TERHURA** :""") Maaf belum bisa bales satu satu huhuhu, I'm such a bad author, right? I know I'm suck. _

_Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sangat menghargai setiap feedback yang readersnim berikan. Kalian sudi meluangkan waktu buat ngereview ff gaje ini haha. Selalu dibaca dan rasanya anget baca review kalian satu satu :") I LOVE YOU, TEMANTEMANKU._

 _Chapter ini, bolehkah aku meminta kritik, saran, atau bahkan makiannya sekalipun? XD tuliskan saja unek-uneknya di Kolom Review :*_

 _Thanks gaes. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya *sembunyi lagi*_


End file.
